


Dragon Love

by Janie94



Series: Light and Shadow [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Dragon Robert, Hand Jobs, Human Marco, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Though I Would Be Very Worried If This Had Actually Happened, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch Nuri, Wyvern Erik, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert had thought he would never find his treasure, the one being he would protect with his life. But when he met Marco, he knew this was the one. But could a dragon and a human truly be together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dearest mariothellama,  
> I wish you a very happy birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day and lovely presents to open. This story is my gift to you and I'm very nervous whether you will like it or not. Do you remember when I told you earlier this year that I would love to read your dragon series, but have been wanting to write such a story myself and was afraid your for sure outstanding series would be influencing me too much?  
> Well, when I was wondering what I could gift you, I thought what better way to appreciate your idea than writing a dragon story myself? It is kind of a prequel to my original idea and I figured even if it turns out that you don't like this actual gift, then me now 'being able' to read and comment on your series would hopefully make up for it. :-)
> 
> Still I really, really hope that you will like my gift for you, I would have perhaps never written something like this if it hadn't been for you. The happenings in the past week haven't been exactly fueling my muse, but I tried my very best not to let it show in my writing and to create a good and hopefully compelling story for you. :-**
> 
> Now enjoy unwrapping your gift!

 

 

**Dragon Love**

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Robert had never been a man of sentiment. When you were an immortal being, watching friends grow old and die, seeing whole empires rise and fall you quickly learned not to get too attached to anything in the world. And yet every one of his kind would eventually find that one thing in this world they would protect with their life, their _treasure._ It could be anything, something material like a beautiful gem, a geographical place or even a living being. Something they would mark as theirs, so no one would ever dare to take it away from them.

Robert had stopped believing he would ever find his treasure centuries ago. He was over 4,500 years old by now and even for his kind this was an awfully long time for finding something they would center their life around. So Robert had stopped searching a long time ago, preferring to view his life as several stages he had to concentrate on. Living the life of a mortal, restricting his thinking to that of a human made it a lot easier to live an eternity without purpose.

It had been easier when there had been more of them and there had still been magic in this world, demons and other mythical creatures inhabiting the world. Now the world seemed to have lost its colors, the magic almost having disappeared completely. It made Robert feel out of place, like a relic from a time long gone. He didn’t belong here anymore.

Robert shook his head, trying to clear his head from those useless thoughts as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had just come out of his shower, a pair of tight-fitting black jeans riding low on his hips. He was about to put on his favorite white shirt when the sight of his own torso made him freeze. If he had been a human, he would probably look sick, the skin at his chest looking thin and slightly translucent. His magic was wearing off, soon his real form would break through the flesh. For a moment he contemplated calling the others and telling them something had come up and he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He knew his powers well enough to be absolutely sure that the spell would last another day or two before he would have to feed again to keep up the illusion. Still, he opted for a black shirt, just in case the spikes on his back would start to pierce the skin. He didn’t want to explain the small bloodstains on his shirt to his human and not so human friends…

A little smile ghosted over Robert’s face as he thought of the latter ones, one of the main reasons why he was feeling so comfortable at the BVB. He loved playing football, exerting himself with a sport that satisfied his competitive spirit, but it was the unlikely friends he had found here that made him want to stay for as long as possible even though he shouldn’t.

Because of the man who was now pulling up in his driveway.

Robert hadn’t been surprised when he had first seen Erik and discovered what he truly was. It wasn’t the first time that the appearance of a wyvern would have forced him to start a new life. Wyverns were naturally attracted to Robert and they oftentimes were drawn to him from dozens of miles away without knowing it. Usually Robert left his old life behind as soon as possible because once the first wyvern was there, others would follow within the next few years. And more than two or three magical creatures in one place would not end well, that much he knew from experience. So what surprised him wasn’t Erik joining the BVB a few years ago but Robert’s own refusal to just leave. And he had known the time was due the first time he had seen the man now climbing out of the passenger’s seat and realized what he was.

A witch. A white witch as he would find out later.

The times where Robert’s kind had been at enmity with them was long past, but he had still expected Nuri to try everything in his might to make Robert’s peaceful life a living hell. Instead they had quickly become friends.

What a strange time they were living in…

The doorbell rang and Robert hurried down the stairs as fast as he could, grabbing his black leather jacket before opening the door.

Erik raised an eyebrow at him. “All in black? Not that it doesn’t suit you but still.”

Before Robert could respond, Nuri replied, “He is running low on soul energy.” Of course he would be able to tell, white witches were able to look beyond illusions created by magic. It had been a while since Robert had last been in his true form and able to see the things Nuri was seeing every day. Just like Erik Robert had shifted to a human body to disguise his true form and live an ordinary life. But that also meant limiting his own magic which included the _sight_ . The human vision – not seeing what things truly were but what they _appeared_ to be – never failed to frustrate Robert. It made him feel blind. Blind to the truth.

Nuri tilted his head to the side, a worries expression in his eyes. “You should feed soon. Are you sure you want to go out with us tonight in that state?”

“I’ll be fine for another day or two,” Robert tried to soothe him. “Besides you don’t seriously expect me to stay at home when I know that Marco is coming along too, do you?”

Nuri’s eyes softened, a small smile appearing on his face. “No, I don’t.”

Erik however frowned. “Robert, when was the last time you fed?”

“Two weeks ago. Why?”

“I remember that you used to feed only once a month, sometime you could even last for a few weeks longer. Have you ever considered that perhaps your feelings for Marco are the reason why you use up more energy lately?”

Robert let out a heavy sigh. It had only happened a handful of times that he had developed feelings for a mortal but often enough to know that Erik was right. He desired Marco’s heart and longed to make him his treasure, the one thing in the world that Robert would protect at all cost. Contrary to most of his kind he had never had a treasure before and he had never understood why one would go to such lengths to protect their treasure; that there had been wars started over a treasure. Not any longer though.

The mere thought of somebody daring to take Marco away from him made hot rage surge through Robert's veins like acid. He balled his hand to a fist when he felt a familiar pain in his back, the spikes at his spine threatening to break through the thin skin. He took a couple of deep breaths. “It doesn't matter. I didn't mark him as mine, so you can relax, Erik.”

When he saw the way the defender cast his eyes down guiltily, Robert regretted his snide remark. He had known about Erik's feelings for Marco longer than he had known about his own, yet nothing had happened between them until now. Robert couldn't completely shake the feeling that he was partly to blame for this, after all his behavior indicated that he already saw Marco as his treasure even though he hadn't marked him yet and all wyverns felt inevitable submissiveness when it came to Robert's kind. Perhaps Erik would have already made a move on Marco if Robert hadn't made his own interest so obvious.

Marco seemed to be the only one left who was oblivious to Robert's feelings for him and that was relieving as much as frustrating. Robert wanted to be Marco's lover but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Marco, two things that just didn't go together.

Humans were too fragile to survive the love of a dragon.

With a heavy heart Robert stepped forward and put his arms around the startled Erik. “I'm sorry. I have no reason to be jealous, neither is this your fault nor did you ever do anything wrong.”

Erik returned the embrace without hesitation. “You don't have to apologize to me, Robert. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to be in love with someone but having to stay away from them for their own safety.”

After a long moment they let go of each other and Robert turned towards Nuri. “We should go now. Marco must already be waiting for us.”

Nuri still had a sympathetic expression in his eyes but his lips were twitching into a grin. “A dragon, a wyvern and a witch going out together. Sounds like the start of a lame joke.”

Robert and Erik chuckled at that before heading for the latter's car, Robert getting into the back while Nuri was sitting down in the passenger's seat.

They spent the short drive to Marco's house in comfortable silence while Robert was trying his best to channel his remaining soul energy, making sure the human form he had created with his magic would be able to contain his true form for a while longer. Marco was already pacing in front of his garage impatiently, yanking open the door at Robert's side and making him move over before the car had even stopped moving.

“Finally, what took you guys so long? In case you haven't noticed, it's pouring rain outside.”

Nuri grinned teasingly. “Well, according to Robert and Erik you look much hotter when your hair is wet.”

Marco stared at him for a moment, clearly wondering if Nuri was joking. When nobody laughed, he turned towards the two men in question and even though Robert was fixing his gaze on the street outside, he could feel the sudden heat radiating from the man sitting in front of him, Nuri's suggestive words making Erik blush.

Marco gave a little, embarrassed cough and Robert could see him carding his fingers through his wet strands from the corner of his eye. The drive to the club took barely twenty minutes but it felt much longer to Robert. He soon gave up his attempts to avoid looking at the human sitting right beside him, allowing his eyes to take in all the details of Marco's appearance. From the skinny dark blue jeans that were enhancing his delicious narrow hips up to the black and white striped shirt visible underneath the black leather jacket. His gaze lingered on Marco's lips for a moment, the strong desire to lean over and capture them with his own taking Robert by surprise. Robert could feel his body starting to hurt again, his human body feeling even more fragile than usual now that he could feel the veil of magic getting thinner and thinner. Nuri and Erik were clearly able to sense his inner struggle, both of them shooting him slightly worried glances. And judging the way Erik had gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, he was not doing much better either. But contrary to Robert he didn’t have to rely on the magic of soul energy to keep up his human appearance, the ability to shift being in the blood of all wyverns.

When they finally reached the club, Robert had himself under control again and despite his wish to be as close to Marco as possible, he stayed at Nuri’s side until they had reached the bar, trying hard to shift his attention to the pure magic that was rolling off the witch in strong waves. He started to regret not having fed earlier even more so when he could see the look Marco was giving him, confusion and hurt at Robert distancing himself from him.

Nuri ordered them drinks and Robert smiled at him gratefully when he saw the other man whispering a few words before turning back to them and handing Robert the drink he had just enchanted. Nuri winked at him before shifting his attention to their two friends while Robert took a big sip of the cocktail, instantly feeling the burn of Nuri’s magic in his throat. The spell was doing its purpose even before Robert had swallowed down, a distinct numbness spreading through his body and drowning out the pain. It wouldn’t work for long, but it was all Nuri could do at the moment to help him.

Robert was surprised to see Marco staring at him with narrowed eyes, wondering whether his struggle was so obvious to see or if he had unconsciously started to shift. But then Marco turned away again.

They were talking to each other at the bar for half an hour before finally heading to one of the couches in the corner where they would hopefully be undisturbed. Marco and Nuri had just started a heated discussion whether the latter's beautiful, black cat Kali was a diva or simply didn't like Marco; something that almost made Robert choke on his drink. It was quite funny hearing Marco call out this cat for being way too intelligent for an animal when one knew the truth, that Kali was Nuri's spirit animal.

Most witches had one and though Robert was a solitary being like all dragons, he knew that they shared a close bond and were able to draw power from one another. Kali had disliked Robert for months, most likely due to him being a dragon, but when Robert and Nuri had started to form a strong friendship, she had slowly warmed up to him. Nuri had told him, she hadn't even liked him when they first met even though she must have felt that they belonged together. Well, she was a cat – stubborn and headstrong and just because it was her destiny to become Nuri's soul animal didn't mean she had to follow through with it. She would have been a wonderful dragon, Robert had thought to himself and even told Kali so. That was the moment the ice between them had been broken.

Robert was torn from his thoughts when he caught Erik's gaze, wariness, hesitation and hope. It wasn't hard to figure out what he wanted to do when Robert recognized the song that was playing right now and saw several other couples heading for the dance floor. Erik wanted to dance with Marco.

Robert tried to give Erik an encouraging smile, watching silently as Erik stood up and extended his hand to the blond beside him.

“Would you like to dance with me, Marco?”

Marco stared up at him with wide eyes, clearly taken aback by the suggestion. He shot Robert a nervous look as though he wanted to say something and for a short moment, the former had the small hope that perhaps Marco would want to dance with him instead, but then he saw a honest smile spreading on Marco's face before taking the offered hand. “I would love to. But I have to warn you, I'm terrible at dancing. You should keep a safe distance from me.”

Erik snorted amusedly. “Not for the life of me! That would ruin my whole plan.”  
“Your plan?” Marco repeated, sounding uncharacteristically coy while he let Erik lead him away from their friends. Robert stared after them with a mix of longing and jealousy.

He flinched when Nuri leaned closer towards him. “Why did you do that? Encouraging Erik when you want Marco to become your treasure?”

Robert took another sip from his drink, but his feelings were too much of a turmoil for the spell to work properly. “Who said anything about making him my treasure? Can't a man just desire another man?”

Nuri didn't buy his lie in the slightest, that much was clear to see. “But you're not just a man, Robert Lewandowski, are you? You're a dragon and you protect what you consider yours.”

Robert didn't even try to argue, keeping his eyes on the two men dancing together on the dance floor, Marco blushing and presumably mumbling apologies every time he accidentally stepped onto Erik 's toes. Erik however didn't even wince once, a look of happiness on his face as he continued moving to the rhythm of the music.

They were so obviously in love with each other. And yet Marco seemed to have feelings for Robert too.

Robert had contemplated several times to give in to his feelings for this special human. But it just wasn't possible unless they wanted to let this end in tragedy...

From the corner of his eye he noticed a young woman in her early twenties approaching him from the side and he turned towards her with a frown. She was clearly drunk, her dark hair a mess but she gave him a shy smile. “Um, would you... I'm so sorry, my friends were betting I wouldn't do this, but... would you dance with me?” Robert was so surprised that he wasn't able to respond for a moment, prompting her to add in a pleading tone, “Please, just for one song?”

Robert was not at all in the mood to dance with anybody beside Marco, but on the other hand he badly needed a distraction. She looked like the kind of woman who wouldn't stop talking throughout the entire song, perhaps that would work before he accidentally set something on fire with the intensity of his gaze. He was just about to accept when he felt someone else grabbing his hand and he turned his head to find Nuri dragging him away from the poor woman. “If you want to dance with someone so badly, then do it with me.”

Robert raised an eyebrow questioningly but put his hands onto the smaller man's hips to pull him closer. “What was that?”

Nuri chuckled. “You will know in twenty seconds. Just keep your eyes on her.”

Robert had no idea what to expect but obeyed, absentmindedly moving to the music while he was following the woman as she walked back towards her snickering friends. And exactly after twenty seconds he saw her going rigid, leaning forward and vomiting all over her sparkling dress.

Now he knew why Nuri had decided to come to his rescue. “I guess having a white witch as a friend has some perks. Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Nuri responded with a warm smile. “Getting random visions has to be good for something every now and then.”

They shared a laugh and automatically his eyes wandered to the left where Erik and Marco were still dancing together and he froze so suddenly that he threw Nuri off balance as well, the latter calling out his name worriedly. But Robert was deaf and blind for everything else, his eyes fixed on the two men who were kissing right in this moment, a soft kiss that was becoming more heated with every passing second. Robert let out a strangled inhuman sound and pain shot down his spine like lightning, his fury and jealousy too strong now to fight it any longer. Robert could feel the spikes cutting through the thin skin like sharp razor blades, his vision changing to the one of a dragon, human bodies turning into shapes with the light of souls calling out to him.

“Robert, you need to get out of here!” Nuri urged him and he started pushing him towards the exit. Robert bit his lip to keep his protest inside and allowed the other man to manhandle him, but was unable to look away from Marco and Erik. Both of them had parted, the latter presumably sensing what was going on inside of Robert and they were staring at him in shock. To the clueless Marco it must look as though Robert was simply not feeling well, but Erik must know the truth.

Nuri pushed at his shoulder to make him hurry up. “If you show your true form here and now, it will be over. You could hurt Marco.”

That finally made Robert turn away from the man he was in love with and he stumbled out of the club with shaking limbs, hearing Nuri whisper a spell to hold off the transformation even though it wouldn't be of much use. They barely made it to the edge of the park before Robert screamed in agony when he felt his wings ripping the skin at his shoulder blades. Then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama,  
> I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter of your story so much, unfortunately the second one took a lot longer than I anticipated.  
> But now I finally managed to finish it and I hope you will like it as much as the first one. :-))

 

**Chapter 2**

The wind was lashing relentlessly against his body as he flew higher and higher up into the sky. The air smelled fresh and humid up here, a sign of forthcoming rain. He beat his wings with more power to increase his speed, his only focus to reach the clouds. He was enjoying the increasingly colder air and the freedom of flying after so many months trapped inside of this small human body, yet he could not completely shake off the feeling that he needed to land again. Which might have something to do with the voice he could hear in his head.

_Robert, please come back! You need to remember who you are now!_

Robert shook his head in irritation, the following snort making sparkles emit from his nostrils. The witch’s words weren’t making any sense at all, because this right here, right now was exactly what he was supposed to be, a wild and free dragon conquering the whole world.

_You built your life as a human, do you really want to throw all of that away now?_

Robert roared angrily, directing a small ball of fire down towards the ground. There was the rustling of magic in the air and he could see a flash of silver as the witch quickly summoned a shield to protect himself.

The voice had become more annoyed by now. _Don’t make me use our bond, Robert. I really don’t want to hurt you._

The dragon changed direction immediately, the hidden threat angering him. He dove down towards the witch, his long black wings pressed close against his sides and his gaze fixed on the tiny figure standing on the ground. The silver dome protecting the man pulsed with more energy and became less transparent, the magic emitting from it so strong that Robert could feel a tingling spreading through his whole body. He opened his snout and breathed fire despite knowing the flames wouldn’t be able to destroy the shield just like that, but this wasn’t about hurting the witch but showing his fury at the disrespect. The dome trembled under the pressure of the dragon fire and Robert could hear a pained yelp from the witch as he struggled to uphold the spell. Robert let out another loud roar before beating down his wings at the last moment before he would have hit the ground, instead landing gracefully on the soft grass.

He watched the witch glower at him darkly before using telepathy to communicate with the latter. _Never dare to threaten me again, witch! Your power is no match to that of a dragon._

The man looked at him with worry in his eyes. “I don’t want to fight you, Robert, you know that. I know it has been a long time since you have last been in your true form and this must be overwhelming, but you need to listen to me. Marco is your treasure, he-“

The mention of the human that had managed to capture his heart made Robert hiss, the image of _his_ treasure kissing the wyvern arising in his mind. The witch flinched when Robert’s long, thin tail whipped from one side to the other and the dragon spread his wings menacingly, looking like a large black shadow from a vicious nightmare. _Marco belongs to me alone! I will make the wyvern pay for what he did!_

The witch bit his bottom lip and dropped his defensive stance, the silver dome disappearing into thin air. “I’m sorry, Robert, but you leave me no choice.” Then he raised two fingers of his right hand to touch the inside of the left’s wrist. A jolt went through Robert’s body and he jerked at the pain spreading through him. He could see a familiar circular rune appearing on the man’s wrist, one that Robert had drawn on him several months ago…

 

_“What are you doing?” Nuri asked perplexed as he watched Robert pressing the blade of the knife into his own palm, a line of red appearing there._

_Robert smiled confidently at him. “This is no ordinary spell, we are talking blood magic here.”_

_Nuri’s eyes followed the blood running down Robert’s wrist. “Yes, I can see that. You remember that I’m a white witch, right? I don’t do rituals like that.”_

_“Relax, Nuri,” Robert replied before gently gripping his friend’s wrist. “I’m not trying to coax you into doing some kind of black magic. This spell requires the power of my blood as well as my consent because it forges a bond between us. Have you ever heard of dragon riders?”_

_Nuri froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. “You want me to become your rider? You’re an immortal creature, why would you choose me of all people?”_

_“Because I need your help,” Robert replied without hesitation. “I had a vision yesterday. One that deeply disturbed me.”_

_A sympathetic expression appeared on Nuri’s face. He could relate to Robert’s fears, visions were always an overwhelming experience even for a white witch who was used to getting them regularly. “And what did you see?”_

_Robert closed his eyes, trying to keep the emotions at bay while he was elaborating. “I saw myself kissing Marco. I saw us making love in my bed and the next moment I was in my true form, flying high in the sky with nothing but fire underneath me and the echo of Marco’s scream still ringing in my ears.”_

_Nuri’s eyes widened but he didn’t doubt Robert’s words, knowing better than anyone else that asking someone who had had a vision whether it was possible that they had merely exaggerated things was the worst thing he could do. Instead Nuri took a step closer, offering his left hand for Robert to take. “You would never hurt Marco if you could prevent it. But I know how scary these visions can be, so if it will make you feel better to form a rider bond between us, then I will do it.”_

_Robert smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you, Nuri. I won’t forget that.” When he reached out to grip Nuri’s hand, the latter’s look became curious. “I know the basics of this bond, but considering how few dragons there are left, I have never met anybody who could tell me about it. So what does it enclose?”_

_“Initially it was a proof of trust between a dragon and a chosen human or in some cases a witch.” Robert grinned at Nuri before continuing. “Later on dragons were forced to bond as early as possible so that the humans could control them, this is the reason why there are so many old stories of dragons serving in wars. Your soul will be branded with a magic rune - I guess you are more familiar with most of them than I will ever be – and you can use it to bend my will. I hope you will never have to use it against me but should I ever hurt anybody, then please use it. I haven’t been in my true form for years, so it is highly possible that I will not be able to see things from a human perspective the next time I shift.”_

_Nuri’s eyes dropped back to the cut on Robert’s hand. “How come you can see it from a human perspective now? I mean this human face you show the world is not real, it’s just a vessel created by magic. You’re still a dragon, so why would shifting into your true form be so dangerous for your mindset?”_

_Robert smiled humorlessly. “To adapt a human life I had to lock away some of my abilities that make me who I am. You know the expression ‘if one treats you like an animal for long enough, you become one’? I guess the same applies to me. I have been living as a human for hundreds of year and only got to change back into my true form a handful of times. I’m no longer the strong and proud dragon I used to be. If I was, I would not think twice about killing every witch that would dare to restrain me. But you are my friend, Nuri, and I don’t want to see any harm coming to you. A part of my heart is human now.”_

_He was aware of how bitter he sounded and Nuri must have heard it too because his smile became warm. “That doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing. Being able to see the world through two different perspectives. And trust me, Robert, it doesn’t make you any less of a dragon. How else do you explain that I felt like standing in the eye of a hurricane the very first time I saw you?”_

_Robert chuckled amused, remembering the way Nuri had stared at him back then. “You looked like a deer caught in the headlights.”_

_“I also felt like one,” Nuri responded cheerfully. “So stop worrying, I bet my ass you would still make a very scary giant fire breathing lizard with wings. No need to have an identity crisis.”_

_Robert’s lips twitched upwards. “Thank you, Nuri. For being such a good friend to me.”_

_Nuri only smiled in response before tightening his grip on Robert’s hand. “So how do we complete the ritual?”_

_Robert turned his head to the side, looking at the small table where he could sense a small magical source hiding from their sight. “It would strengthen the bond if the other half of your soul would take part in the ritual as well.” He purposefully raised his voice even though their eavesdropper had most likely understood each word of their conversation. “So why doesn’t my favorite dragoness come out of her hiding place?”_

_For a moment it was completely silent, then a small black shadow appeared from underneath the table, light green eyes meeting his gaze challengingly. Kali mewed at their joined hands before swiftly approaching Robert, not even sparing Nuri a second glance. The latter shook his head in amusement as he watched Robert crouch down to pet Kali’s fur with his free hand. “I can’t believe this, she is supposed to hate dragons. You’re such a ladies’ man, Lewy.”_

_Robert cocked an eyebrow at him. “Only a ladies’ man?”_

_Nuri rolled his eyes to cover up his embarrassment at the innuendo. “I thought we had a bond to finish?”_

_“What do you think I’m doing here?” Robert retorted innocently. “I’m bonding with you and your soul animal. What else do you want me to do? Invite you for dinner?”_

_Nuri gaped at him and Robert could see his cheeks turning pink. “If you don’t stop flirting with me right now, I’ll change my mind about the rider bond.”_

_Robert laughed before returning his attention to Kali, his index finger gently stroking along her petite face like one would stroke a human’s cheek until she started to purr for him. He could feel Nuri watching him carefully before saying out loud what was on his mind. “Would that even be possible?”_

_Robert frowned. “Would what be possible?”_

_“You and me, a dragon and a white witch. In theory I mean.”_

_Suddenly Robert felt regretful for teasing Nuri and his tone was sympathetic but serious when he responded. “I’m sorry, Nuri, but it wouldn’t work. You might be a magical being but you’re still mostly human. I’m not. The man you see standing right in front of you is not real, you would merely love an illusion. Besides I’m immortal, I don’t want to have my heart broken for the rest of my life for a few years of happiness. ”_

_Nuri looked at him for a long moment, his eyes full of understanding. “A simple ‘no’ would have done.” He didn’t wait for a reply, reaching with his right hand for Robert’s. The latter stood up again and gripped it, both of their bodies jerking violently at the strong magic freely coursing through them now. The wound on Robert’s hand started to throb and more blood started to drip from their joined hands. Kali watched the scene with a mistrustful expression but eventually jumped onto her master’s shoulder and balanced on his arm towards their hands. Her eyes lit up in a glowing silver as she added her own magic towards their bond and when Robert looked up, he could see the same color in Nuri’s eyes. Robert took a deep breath, ignoring the urge to let go and end this spell that would tie him to another creature and speaking the words of the ancient spell. “I offer you my soul, dragon rider. Your will shall be my command and I vow to protect you with my life.” Nuri flinched but Robert didn’t know for sure whether it was a reaction to the magic between them becoming stronger or to his words. The younger one met his gaze and responded with the same conviction. “I offer you my own soul in return, dragon. Your strength shall be my weapon and I vow to never abuse your gift for selfish reasons.”_

_Robert watched in fascination as the blood dripping from their hands turned raven-black. He might be several thousand years old but this was the first time that he had formed such a bond and he was completely unprepared for the spell breaking down the shields of his form. It was only for a split-second, too short to force a shift but long enough for Nuri to see his real face for the very first time. He almost railed back in fear and Robert could see his own reflection in Nuri’s eyes, glowing blue orbs framed by utter darkness. He turned his face away and loosened the grip of his injured left hand to draw the ritual rune onto Nuri’s wrist. When he was done, the black line of blood lit up silver as it merged with Nuri’s magic and then it was over, their bond finally snapping into place._

_Nuri instantly tumbled to the ground, shivering violently. Kali was circling his legs, rubbing herself against him worried while Robert had crouched down beside him, one arm wrapped around his waist. “Are you alright?”_

_Nuri took a moment to respond, flexing his fingers and staring down at the bloody symbol on his arm. “So you’re one of the ancient dragons.”_

_His tone wasn’t accusing yet Robert couldn’t help but ask, “Is that a problem?”_

_“No, of course not. I was just surprised. I had the suspicion that you were a dragon of dark magic, but I never anticipated for a second that you could be so old. Most stories say that all dragons become more malevolent with age.”_

_“That’s true most of the times,” Robert agreed. “The only thing more dangerous than an ancient dragon would be a dragon protecting their breed. But neither am I pregnant nor a bitter, old reptile living in a cave, so please let me take you to bed now before you fall unconscious from exhaustion.”_

_Robert could see a small grin playing on Nuri’s lips, but he reached for the taller man obediently. Robert pulled him up into his arms and headed towards the bedroom where he carefully put his vulnerable cargo down onto the mattress, just when Nuri asked sincerely interested, “Could you get pregnant though?”_

_“In theory yes. Not on accident though, there would be a lot of magic and mating necessary,” Robert replied and despite his discomfort at the very personal topic they were discussing right now, he had to chuckle at the way Nuri’s ears turned pink with embarrassment again. For a witch Nuri was truly innocent._

_Robert tucked him in before walking into the adjoining bathroom to get a wet washcloth and he had to smile fondly when he came back and realized Nuri had already fallen asleep._

_Robert sat down on the edge of the bed and started cleaning Nuri’s wrist from his black blood. “Some scary dragon rider you are.” He leaned to place a light kiss to Nuri’s hair before leaving the room._

“Wake up, Robert, please!” Robert awoke only slowly, feeling as though somebody had hit him over the head. He was lying on something soft and moist, most likely grass and he was trembling at the cold of the night wind. But most importantly he was back in his human form and _weak_. He had already been running low on soul energy before his shift, but now he felt absolutely drained and he realized that the only reason he was able to sustain his human vessel was some kind of spell that Nuri must have put on him while he had been out.

Slowly Robert opened his eyes, realizing the surroundings were still the same as he remembered when he had been flying, so he couldn’t have been unconscious for long. Nuri was kneeling next to him, heaving a sigh of relief. “God, I was so scared that I had hurt you. I’m so sorry for using our bond against you, Robert, but I didn’t see any other way to make you listen to me.”

Robert’s eyes dropped to Nuri’s wrist where he had seen the rune light up earlier. It was gone by now, but an imprint of it was still visible on Nuri’s skin as though the rune had burnt it. “You don’t have to apologize, I’m glad for what you did. I didn’t mean to lose control like that and attack you, it’s me who has to apologize.”

Nuri shrugged. “We were lucky that you had barely any energy left within you, otherwise my shields wouldn’t have managed to hold you off for long.” He grabbed Robert’s arm and pulled him onto his feet. “But you really need to feed as soon as possible. My spell should help you make it through the night, but that’s all I can give you. Your true form is much more powerful than I am.”

Robert nodded. He tried to feed as little as possible, just enough to maintain his form. The times when a dragon constantly needed to be at his very best were long past and most of the times he didn’t miss how much his eating habits limited his magical power. But now he didn’t have a choice.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Nuri asked concerned.

“No, thank you. I need some time to sort my head out and besides, somebody needs to make up an excuse for my disappearance, Erik and Marco must be worried out of their mind that we disappeared without explanation.”

“Alright, then I will see you tomorrow morning for training I guess?” Nuri retorted and only when Robert had agreed, did he allow them to part ways…

 

***

 

Robert had managed to catch several hours of sleep during the night which was worrisome. Dragons didn’t need to sleep unless they were hurt or not in good shape, confirming how urgent the situation was. When Robert woke up in the morning, he chided himself for not feeding sooner because with how drained he was, he would have to take more soul energy than usual from his prey which would weaken the latter considerably.

Training was a nightmare, the exertion only speeding up the process. It wasn’t helping that Marco, Erik and Nuri were constantly throwing worried gazes into his direction. Robert tried his best to focus on the exercises but it wasn’t helping that Marco remained close to him the entire time. Robert was even more aware of the warmth radiating from Marco’s soul than usual, the blond’s aura more tempting than it should be allowed for a human. Most of the times it was easy to ignore that hunger because Robert cared about Marco and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop sucking the life out of him, but now his survival instincts were getting the better of him. The more time passed, the quieter he became and during the last hour he was only able to respond to worried questions with monosyllabic replies or annoyed growls. He had never been yearning this badly for training to end, grabbing his prey by the arm as soon as his torment was over. He could feel Marco’s confused gaze following them as Robert dragged Mats towards the locker room. The defender must have suspected the reason for Robert’s strange mood because he didn’t protest at being manhandled this way, scanning Robert’s face instead. “I’ve never seen you so out of control. Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

“I was foolish enough to think I would be fine,” Robert replied through gritted teeth, shutting the door behind them with a loud bang and locking it behind himself.

“What happened?” Mats asked sounding worried rather than annoyed like it would have been his good right to be. “Why are you so frustrated?”

Robert leaned back against the door to take a deep breath, trying to make his voice sound reasonably human. “I saw Marco and Erik kissing last night.”

He didn’t have to explain more, Mats already knew how special Marco was to Robert from the time Mats had been asking why Robert needed to feed more frequently now. Robert looked at the tall human standing in front of him, a sense of regret filling him for what he was about to do. Mats was the first human in years that he had told what he truly was, back when they had started to spend time with each other and Robert had realized that Mats might be the kind of man who would willingly allow Robert to feed on him. Usually Robert preferred feeding on random people, but it had become increasingly harder to disappear with someone around a corner and then waste some of his precious energy to wipe their memory from this experience. It was a lot easier to have a ‘regular source’ and somehow Robert had been sure he could trust Mats with this. And it turned out he hadn’t been wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mats took a step towards him and put his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Robert.” The latter returned the embrace and gladly accepted the comfort even though the close proximity made his hunger worse. “I will need more than usual this time,” he warned the human quietly. He wasn’t surprised that Mats wasn’t scared that easily, determination in his voice now. “It’s fine, just take what you need.”

Robert pulled back just enough to look into Mats’ eyes. There were two ways for a dragon to feed on his prey, the more natural one was by ripping the latter’s chest open and baring its heart, the place where the soul energy was coming from. Which obviously meant killing the prey, that’s why there was only one option for Robert to get what Mats was offering him, but the human already knew that of course.

Robert put one hand around Mats’ waist to steady him while he raised the other one to the back of his head to pull him closer. Their lips met in a hard, open-mouthed kiss and Robert pried Mats’ mouth open with the ferocity of a starved animal. He was dimly aware of how much more violent he was this time, pulling Mats’ body so close that their torsos were pressed tightly together, the way he licked into the human’s mouth making it seem like he wanted to eat him alive. Mats managed a strangled sound but he didn’t fight while Robert was drawing the precious soul energy up through his throat. Robert shivered when he felt the first wave flooding his body and he instinctively deepened the kiss to get more of it. He could feel rather than hear Mats’ moan that was swallowed by Robert’s mouth and he could feel the human starting to get aroused, his cock hardening against Robert’s lower abdomen.

Taking soul energy from someone this way was an extremely intimate act, so Robert would never think of calling Mats out for his reactions, but it was usually a sign for them to stop before things would get out of hand. But Robert couldn’t, he was not sated yet and the soul energy was like a drug for him.

_Just a little bit more…_

He only realized that he had already lost control when Mats suddenly flinched and Robert could taste blood on his lips, realizing that he had dug his teeth into Mats’ bottom lip. It took him a lot of effort to let go of the human, only for Mats to tumble to the ground from exhaustion. Robert caught him instinctively, noting Mats’ swollen lip and the blood dripping from it.

Mats was still conscious but his face was ashen and he looked like he would faint on the spot. “Whenever you fed on me before, I used to feel aroused and exhausted at the same time. Now I feel like shit.”

Robert carefully wiped the blood from Mats’ lip with his thumb. “Because a dragon’s bite – as well as a wyvern’s - is poisonous. I pulled back fast enough to not leave permanent damage though. I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you and lose control.”

Mats tried to sit up but gave up when it became clear that he was still too weak for that. “It happens to the best of us. Did it help you at least?”

Before Robert could respond, there was a loud knock at the door and they could hear Kuba calling through the door. “Mats, Lewy, would one of you be so kind to open the door? Some of us really need to shower now!”

Robert looked down at Mats helplessly, but the defender looked kind of presentable. Carefully Robert pulled Mats onto his feet until he was leaning against his locker on shaky legs before moving to open the door, finding their teammates standing there perplexed.

Kuba frowned at Robert before stepping around him. His gaze dropped to Mats and raised his eyebrows at the defender. “What happened to you? Was our Lewy that good?”

Robert only gave him a withering glance but before he could shoot back a snarky reply, his attention was drawn to Marco. The blond was staring at Mats with wide eyes and Robert could see his eyes dropping to the defender’s kiss-swollen lips.

His emotions were displayed so open on his face that Robert instantly knew what the younger one was thinking. “Marco, this is not what it looks like.”

Marco’s head whipped around to face him, his amber-golden eyes wide with hurt and shock. Then he turned to the door and ran out before anybody could have stopped him, leaving Robert staring after him with a heavy heart…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest mariothellama and Blue_Night,  
> My dear readers  
>    
> I'm so sorry for having taken so long with this update, but real life kept me very busy in the last few months.  
> I hope you are still as interested in this story as I am and that you don't mind that there will now be a total of five rather than four chapters. (And the possibility of a sequel though I haven't decided yet if I'm actually going to write it.)  
> Now enjoy the new chapter, I hope the next one won't take as long to write as this one.  
>    
> P.S. This version of Robert does things to me. Why am I even surprised about that?

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

In the days following this unfortunate situation Robert tried to talk to Marco multiple times, but he never really found the right words to explain his actions and he realized that it was perhaps for the best if Marco thought there was something going on between Robert and Mats. This way he would keep his distance from Robert without the latter having to tell him the truth. Which was not an option considering how ridiculous this story must be for a human. Robert still wondered sometimes how Mats had been able to believe him right from the start. It was on the third day though that Robert realized that Marco might not be his only problem…

During the whole training session he could feel the intense looks Mats was shooting him and that the defender purposely sought physical contact, his hands brushing Robert’s body whenever they were close enough. Robert had always enjoyed Mats’ company and he didn’t mind the touching, but it was irritating because it was so unlike Mats. Just like the heated looks. Looks that clearly reinforced Marco’s belief that Robert and Mats had something sexual going on, judging by the furious and definitely jealous glances the blond was shooting their way. However it was Erik who addressed the matter when he was close enough to whisper into Robert’s ear. “What the hell is wrong with Mats? I thought you only feed on him and that’s all there is to it?”

 _That’s what I thought as well,_ Robert replied through telepathy. _It seems_ _like I need to talk with him._

Erik nodded in agreement and moved to walk away before changing his mind and turning back to Robert with a troubled expression. “I know you think you’re doing the right thing by not telling Marco the truth. And I’m grateful for you trying to stay away from him for my sake. But I’m not the only one Marco loves and you should give him a proper choice. It’s not fair of you to take that away from him by leading him to believe that you are already taken.”

Robert tensed, knowing that Erik was right with everything he had said. “I know. But there is one thing you are wrong about.”

“Which is?”

Robert’s eyes settled on Erik and he couldn’t keep his voice from sounding threatening. “I’m not staying away from Marco for _your_ sake, I’m doing it for _his_. He might not have my mark, but I still see him as my treasure and what I want for him above everything else, is that he is happy. And you seem to make Marco happy which is the only reason why I’m not ripping your throat out for daring to touch what is mine.” He could see a shiver running down Erik’s spine, but I didn’t stop him from grabbing Erik by his arms and leaning closer until his lips were almost brushing the younger one’s earlobe. “You make my beloved treasure happy. Make sure it stays that way otherwise your life is of no value to me any longer.”

Then he let go and walked away from Erik, feeling the latter’s eyes following him. He kept quiet for the rest of the training, wondering how to get out of this mess he was in now. He loved Marco so much that it hurt whenever his eyes drifted to the blond. But Robert was a dragon, too dangerous to ever be with a fragile human. It would only take one short moment of losing control to accidentally kill Marco. No matter if Erik decided to tell Marco what he truly was, a wyvern was a far better match for a human than a dragon, they had far better control over their human form but at the same time they were supernatural beings and therefore Erik was strong enough to protect Robert’s treasure. Allowing them to be together was the logical thing to do, yet it stood opposite to what Robert’s nature demanded.

Dragons were possessive and never shared their treasures. A true dragon would mark his treasure and never let it out of their sight again, killing everyone who would dare to take their treasure away from them.

As though sensing his thoughts Marco chose that moment to turn to the side and meet Robert’s eyes. The frustration in them waned and mixed with longing, an emotion that made it only harder for Robert to stay away from him. It would be so much easier if Marco didn’t have feelings for him that would fuel the selfish part of Robert that wanted to have Marco for himself.

He was almost glad when their coach announced a ten minute break right after and Robert’s attention was drawn to Mats. The defender came up to him with a strange glint in his eyes and he gripped Robert’s arm tightly to drag them into the direction of the locker room.

Robert didn’t put up much of a fight when he felt the anxiousness radiating from the human and he waited until Mats had shut the door behind them before asking, “Mats, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Mats had leaned back against the door in a fruitless attempt to calm himself, his breathing much too ragged to blame it on the previous training. Robert frowned, wondering what was going on. He took in how pale Mats’ face still was, his eyes worrisome dull. “You look sick, Mats. Do you want me to take you home?”

The defender shook his head. “No, I don’t think that would help. I couldn’t sleep for the last three nights anyway.”

He didn’t say anything more, but Robert still understood what he was trying to say. “I took too much soul energy from you. Mats, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

“I know,” the human replied instantly. “And I’m not reproaching you for that, you must know that, Robert. You were starved and you needed more than I was used to giving. I didn’t drag you in here to blame you, I did it because I want to ask you do to it again.”

Robert was sure he had just misheard him. “You want me to weaken you even more?”

Mats shook his head. “I know it sounds crazy, but believe me when I say that I need you to. Today I could barely keep myself from falling onto my knees and begging you to feed on me, it’s all I can think about.”

Robert didn’t respond, wondering why Mats was feeling this way. Feeding on soul energy was a pleasurable experience for both parties as long as they were willing and a dragon that fed on the same human over a longer span of time, inevitably formed something akin to a bond with his willing victim. But what Mats was describing far exceeded the usual complications. He was describing a physical need. Perhaps it was an aftereffect of Robert accidentally biting him, the poison still coursing through Mats’ veins?

The defender stepped closer, a pleading expression on his face. “Please, Robert, just this once. You have been feeding on me for the past few months now and I have never asked anything of you in return. Please do me that one favor.”

Mats was right. He had helped Robert so much by offering his precious soul energy and when he asked this one thing, then Robert owed it to him to fulfill his wish. “You’re right. I’ll do it, but we should shower first just in case you will be too weak afterwards to stand. I don’t think anybody seriously expects us to return anytime soon anyway.”

Mats heaved a sigh of relief and took the hand that Robert had offered him, allowing the dragon in disguise to drag him through the room and into the showers. They undressed and then showered in utter silence, the anticipation between them almost tangible. Robert hadn’t even managed to finish washing off all the shower gel on his body by the time Mats pressed his front against Robert’s back demandingly, an unsettling urgency in his body language.

Robert turned around slowly, regret and guilt filling him at the situation he had brought Mats into. He was desperately hoping that the human would feel better afterwards and that Robert was doing the right thing here. He didn’t turn off the stream of water, the sound and feel of it soothing him for some reason as he put his arms around Mats’ waist to hold him in place. The taller one’s eyes lit up for a moment before they closed as both of them leaned forward. The kiss was intended to be gentler this time than the last one because Robert was not in desperate need to take the energy from his prey, but he had not taken the human’s needs into account. Mats forced his mouth open and deepened the kiss, letting out an unhappy, muffled mewl when Robert hesitated. Robert had never seen a victim so eager to be fed on from their attacker and he was at a loss of what to do. He tried to slow down the process of drawing the soul energy from Mats, which only seemed to frustrate the defender even more. Robert flinched when he felt Mats biting down on his lip, clearly urging him to finally take charge and a quick flash of anger surged through Robert’s mind. He was the predator and it was about time he reminded this cheeky human how weak and fragile he truly was.

Robert’s hand fisted in the wet strands of hair on Mats’ head and he opened his mouth wider before increasing his effort to pull at the small thread of energy. Mats shivered though Robert couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or surprise and a moment later the defender melted against his frame, surrendering to Robert like he was supposed to. Robert was already brimming with energy, but he hadn’t forgotten about Mats’ wish and so he didn’t stop even when he could feel the human’s excitement turning into unmistakable arousal, the delicious energy becoming more intense with every second now. Robert’s mind was clouding heavily from the oversaturation, a low humming sound filling his ears as he began to relax against the taller one’s body, his compulsion to feed because the human had asked him to turning into a desire of his own.

He only broke away when Mats’ knees were buckling and Robert had to catch him in his arms to keep him from falling. Robert didn’t move for a moment, trying to get himself back under control again before looking at Mats. The human’s face was pale again, wide dark eyes staring into the distance but his urgency and desperation was gone, a blissed out expression on his face.

“How are you feeling now?” Robert asked worried.

Mats took a moment to focus on him, a happy smile spreading on his face. “Exhausted but otherwise great. Thank you, Robert.”

The striker didn’t respond, unsure if he should really get thanked for what he had done. He ignored that thought, hoping instead that Mats would get back on track now. He helped the human stand up and led him over to his locker, helping him to dry off and get dressed. Their teammates soon joined them after training had ended, some of them throwing them suspicious glances. But the only thing Robert truly cared about was a pair of amber-golden eyes that were staring at him reproachfully and Robert realized that Erik was right. Marco was feeling something for Robert and he deserved to know the truth before making a decision. Carefully Robert stood up from the bench and walked over to the blond. “Marco, we need to talk.”

“About what?” the human retorted instantly.

“About us,” Robert responded calmly, hoping that Marco could see in his eyes how important this was. “There are some things I’d like to tell you. About my relationship to Mats and more importantly about me.”

Marco turned his eyes away, apparently trying to appear nonchalant but the force with which he shoved his things into his locker, betrayed him. “Well, if you want to say something, then shoot.”

“Not here. Somewhere more private.”

Marco turned back to him with annoyance written all over his face. “What do you want from me, Lewy? You are with Mats now yet you continue to look at me as though you want to grab me by my shoulders and kiss me right in front of our teammates.”

Robert bit his lip before admitting quietly, “I would love to do that, I really do. But I can’t.”

“Because of Mats?!” Marco shot back enraged, his voice so loud now that it could be heard in the entire room that had fallen silent during their arguing. “I have waited for you to admit your feelings to me for months! But whenever I thought we were getting closer, you pushed me away without explanation. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? And now that I have finally allowed my feelings for Erik and have a chance of getting over you, you suddenly want to talk with me about us?”

Robert swallowed around the lump in his throat, knowing that Marco was right with his accusations but unable to shake off the ache in his heart, that his treasure was angry with him and even rejecting him. “Please Marco, give me a chance to explain my actions. I’m not trying to force you into anything you don’t want to, I just want to talk with you. Then you can decide to either forgive me or shut the door in my face.”

He was halfway expecting Marco to refuse him again, knowing that the human was one of the most unforgiving persons he had ever met in his entire four and a half millennia. But to his surprise the blond hesitated, his anger slowly making way for uncertainty. “Fine. My place tonight?”

Robert felt like melting into the ground from the sheer force of relief flooding him. “I will be there at eight o’clock. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Marco responded. “I only agreed to talk with you, nothing more.”  
“I know,” Robert assured him. “And I didn’t ask for more.”

With that he left the locker room, various pairs of eyes following him again. But the only gaze he met was Erik’s, feeling relieved at the approval he saw in the younger one’s expression but also guilty because he knew what it felt like to be in love with Marco Reus and having to let him go…

 

***

 

Later that evening at exactly eight o’clock Robert rang the bell of Marco’s apartment. He felt so unbelievably anxious and he hated the feeling, not used to it thanks to the natural confidence that came with being a dragon.

The door opened after a few moments and Robert came face to face with his treasure, the sight of him taking Robert’s breath away. He was clad in tight dark blue jeans and wore a black button-down, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His gaze was wary but not resentful and when he stepped aside to let Robert in, the dragon could smell his spiky, natural scent underneath the perfume. Robert suppressed a shiver and he knew he would barely be able to rein his desire in if he hadn’t fed so much earlier that day. It didn’t help that the light of the hallway gave Marco’s hair a golden glow and reinforced the little voice telling Robert that this man was his _treasure_ and Robert had every right to touch him in whatever way he pleased. However he kept quiet as he followed Marco to the dining room and as soon as he saw the person leaning against the kitchen counter, Robert was glad for his display of self-restraint.

“Hello Robert,” Erik greeted him with a friendly smile, but Robert could see from the raw edge to his gaze that he was just as nervous about the situation.

Before Robert could stop himself, the sting of jealousy got the better of him. “What are _you_ doing here?”

He was sure he didn’t imagine the angry flash of red in Erik’s eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. “Moral support for Marco.” He quickly glanced at the blond before adding, “And perhaps to help you explain things to him, Robert.”

That actually caught Robert by surprise but before he could respond, Marco cut in. “Would you please stop glaring at each other? I know you two are friends and I would appreciate if you could remember that for the rest of the evening. Now let’s eat and afterwards we can talk.”

Both men gave in and Robert sat down opposite of Marco while Erik brought the food he had apparently prepared. Robert raised one eyebrow at the admittedly delicious smell of vegetables and flesh. “You know how to cook?”

Fortunately Erik recognized the good-natured jab at their very different lifestyles and his lips quirked upwards. “Well, what can I say? Contrary to you I love eating.”

Marco snorted. “He’s not wrong, Lewy. I’ve barely seen you eating anything besides energy bars and an occasional snack. How do you even manage to maintain your form that way?”

“I do eat,” Robert argued defensively. “I’m just uncomfortable with the idea of eating in public.” That wasn’t even a lie. To imagine that Marco would see him while he was sucking the soul energy of his prey was a scary thought. Hoping to distract Marco from his train of thought, he pointedly started shoving some vegetables on his plate and began to eat. He caught Erik’s amused gaze, silently daring him to say a word while he was taking his time with chewing his mouth-full. It wasn’t that Robert couldn’t eat human food, it’s just that he was utterly repulsed by the concept of digestion. The soul energy he took from humans simply faded away and left him aching for more. When Robert was out with human friends, he had to eat to avoid raising suspicion but since his fragile human body was not used to that, it always left him cramping and hurting, making him feel even weaker and more pathetic than he already was in this disguise.

Nevertheless Robert had to admit that Erik had outdone himself tonight. “This is delicious, Erik. Right on point and not as overcooked as Marco tends to make it.” His treasure shot him a dark scowl at the playful insult but when he heard Erik’s chuckle, he grinned as well. Erik looked mightily pleased with himself, reminding Robert that it must physically pain a wyvern like Erik to stand up to a dragon like he had done earlier. Erik’s nature craved Robert’s praise, making his defiance regarding Marco even more outstanding. For a quick moment Robert considered repressing his instinct to give Erik what he needed, but then he remembered that he had come here to finally tell Marco the truth – the whole truth – so this would actually be a good way to start.

He pointed to the yet untouched bowl between their plates before turning back to Erik. “You remembered that sweet corn is one of the very few things that I love to eat.” When Erik nodded almost sheepishly, he raised his hand to the back of the younger one’s throat and squeezed it gently. “You did well, Erik. I’m very pleased with you.”

Erik preened under the praise, a wide smile spreading on his face before he pushed his face into Robert’s palm in an affectionate manner. Robert returned the smile before breaking away to look at the human sitting opposite him. Marco was watching them with a bewildered expression. “What is going on between the two of you? I thought you would start butting each other’s head in as soon as I turned my back on you.”

Robert chuckled. “The last few days I have been tempted to do just that. But Erik is still my friend and our bond is too precious to upset it over a matter that we essentially agree on.”

Marco looked not exactly convinced. “And what matter is it that you agree on?”

Robert let go of Erik’s neck and fully turned towards the human, allowing himself to bathe in the desire he was feeling for this man. “You.”

Marco’s eyes widened in surprise and he seemed like he wanted to glance at Erik for confirmation but found himself unable to avert his eyes from Robert. The latter had expected that, he knew that the desire and possessiveness in his eyes was luring the human in like a siren’s call. “Me?” Marco breathed in utter amazement and Robert noticed that the blond was leaning forward unconsciously. With considerable reluctance Robert raised his mental shields again, the expression in his eyes still full of emotion but becoming more human and Marco froze as though he had been set free. He blinked a few times before finally being able to form words again. “I don’t understand. What exactly do you mean when you say that you agree on me?”

Robert risked a quick glance at Erik and when he found no objection there, he responded. “Because you’re very important to both of us, Marco. I may not like it, but I have to admit that Erik loves you from the bottom of his heart. Especially when it means incurring my wrath.”

Marco looked overwhelmed. “Your wrath? Isn’t that a bit too strong of a word?”

Robert smiled grimly before standing up and leaning forward, the fingers that earlier had gripped Erik’s neck now burying themselves in the golden strands of hair. They were so incredibly soft to Robert’s touch and for a moment he lost himself in their sudden proximity, Marco obviously not even thinking of pushing him away. No, instead there was want visible in his eyes and Robert wanted to roar at the confirmation that his chosen one felt for him this way. It took Robert several seconds to recall that Marco was still waiting for an answer and forced himself to form words. “No, it’s not. There is no expression strong enough for the way I feel about you.” He pulled lightly at the human’s hair to make him raise his head for he was a dragon’s treasure and not meant to drop his gaze in such a submissive manner. “You’re mine, Marco. Mine to protect, mine to worship and mine to love.”

It was the first time Robert had admitted out loud just how much the human actually meant to him and he felt a surge of pride when his possessive words made Marco shiver. “Lewy, what has gotten into you? You’re scaring me.”

However it was Erik who responded to him. “Oh, you should be. You’d either be ignorant or stupid if you weren’t afraid of Robert’s feelings for you.”

Clearly that wasn’t the answer Marco had wanted to hear. “Erik, Robert, what the hell is going with you? You’re both acting strangely.”

Robert took a deep breath to steel himself. “We’re not human, Marco. We are magical creatures and not meant fall in love with a human.”

Marco looked at him as though Robert had gone mad. “Magical creatures?” he repeated with unmistakable disbelief. “Like what?”

They had reached the part that Robert had feared the most. Of course Marco wouldn’t believe him without proof. He bit his lip, his hand that had still been tangled in Marco’s hair dropping back to his side. “I’m a dragon, Marco.”

It was utterly silent in the room for several long moments, the tension almost tangible. Then Marco burst out laughing though it sounded sharp and panicked. “Oh yes, sure, some mighty dragon you are, Lewy. You look like one too.” His uncomfortable laughter died away when neither Robert nor Erik joined him. “Wait, you two are serious.”

“Very,” Robert responded and he was so anxious about the turmoil of emotions he could feel inside of Marco that he was tempted to use magic in order to force an honest answer out of his mouth. Before Robert’s worry could make him mess things up, Erik carefully touched his arm. “Wait, let me show him. My true form is a lot easier to handle and less dangerous for him than yours.”

After a moment Robert nodded and Erik stood up to walk around the table. “Come here, Marco.” He offered his hand to pull the blond up, but Marco merely eyed him suspiciously. When the silence stretched, Erik added in a reassuring tone, “There is nothing you have to be afraid of, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Instead of answering with words Marco took the outstretched hand and allowed Erik to pull him up from his chair. Then Erik took a step back and started to shift.

It had been a while since Robert had last seen a wyvern shift and once again he was struck with the differences to his own shift. Erik didn’t erupt into a ball of glowing light or rip his human form to pieces, instead his body was simply growing in fast motion, his skin hardening and turning into small scales. It was over before Marco had even the time and sense to take an instinctive step back from the creature that now stood in front of him and Robert jerked with the sudden desire to place himself between them in order to protect what belonged to him. Erik must have noticed the movement because he didn’t approach Marco and simply waited for the human’s reaction. Marco had not moved or said anything until now and Robert could see that he was staring at Erik’s face with a mix of fear and awe. Robert couldn’t blame him for being fascinated with those crimson eyes that every wyvern possessed, there was something wild and murderous about them that made up for the lack of height. Unsurprisingly Erik was handsome in this form as well, that much Robert had to admit. He was rather tall, around three heads taller than Marco when he was standing upright on his muscled backlegs. His upper body was of a slender, fit built and his light brown scales had a black-spotted pattern with the exception of his chest and stomach that were adorned by much smaller, white scales. Erik had retracted the long claws of his backlegs as far as possible and folded his wings to hide his front claws, clearly with the intention to appear less intimidating to Marco.

The blond human had finally snapped out of his daze and took a tentative step forward. Then he carefully raised his hand to touch the creature’s face and Erik instantly bent his head to give him better access, his crimson eyes closing when Marco started to stroke along his snout. The action made Marco chuckle before he shook his head in wonder. “Wow. You’re magnificent, Erik. And very beautiful for a giant, winged lizard.”

Robert’s insides clenched at the praising words that _his_ treasure was directing at _another_ and he couldn’t stop himself from sneering in disapproval. Marco flinched at the sound and turned towards him instantly. “What’s wrong, Robert?”

Instead of answering, Robert shook his head to dismiss the question, but Erik let out an amused shriek that made Marco flinch. _“You don’t need to be jealous, Master. I am the first creature of magic your precious treasure has ever laid eyes upon, you can’t blame him for being enthralled by my physical form.”_

Robert had to admit that Erik had a point there. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Erik’s mouth turned upwards to a grin that showed his sharp canines and caused Marco to retract his hand. The human gave Robert an incredulous look. “You understand what he is saying?”

Robert nodded. “Every dragon knows the Wyvern's tongue. Erik was just trying to placate me.”

Marco turned back to Erik with a strange look. “I wish I could understand him too. To me he sounds like a giant bird.”

Erik's crimson eyes narrowed disapprovingly. _“I'm not a bird!”_

This time it was Robert who laughed out loud. “Careful, Marco. Erik might not look very human at the moment but he can still understand every word you're saying.”

Marco's cheeks blushed and he dropped his gaze. “I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't mean anything by that comparison, it's just that I cant understand you at all.” Erik accepted his apology with a huff before swiftly shifting back into his human form. Robert's possessiveness flared up again when Marco gasped out loud, apparently not prepared for the sight of a very human and very naked Erik in front of him, the blond's cheeks darkening even further.

Marco was not supposed to be that affected by anyone's nudity besides Robert's. Clearly sensing what Robert was thinking, Erik hurried into Marco's bedroom to get some clothes for himself, leaving the human and the dragon alone in the room.

Marco looked completely overwhelmed by what was happening, but he didn't seem as scared or disgusted as Robert had expected him to. “I'm still not sure whether I'm hallucinating here or not.” Then he frowned. “What did you just call Erik anyway?”

“A wyvern,” Robert supplied.

“I thought you said you were dragons?”

Robert forced a smile onto his face in an attempt to cover up his nervousness. “Erik is a wyvern, I am a dragon.”

Marco stared at him for a moment. “I hope I don't offend you or anything, but where exactly is the difference?”

Once upon a time such a statement would have been a death warrant for anyone facing a dragon. But times had changed and the almost innocent honesty in Marco's eyes only served as a reminder of how meaningless Robert's life had become. He was part of a world that had lost its magic, which was such a depressing thought...

“I upset you,” Marco stated regretfully which caused Robert to shove away his useless thoughts of self-pity. “It's not your fault, Marco. By now I should be used to the way things are these days. But what can I say, dragons don't adapt well to fundamental change.”

Marco looked curious now. “Why do I have the feeling that you are a lot older than you appear to be?”

Robert bit his lip to keep himself from smiling proudly. _Clever human._ “Make a guess. How old do you think I am?”

“I don't know,” Marco mused thoughtfully. “What is the life expectancy of a dragon? One hundred years? A thousand?”

“Forever, at least in theory,” Robert replied with a hint of bitterness.

“And practically?” Marco pressed on.

Robert had the foolish, human impulse to drop his gaze but he caught himself in time and forced himself to meet Marco's eyes when he replied, “Except for a phoenix' ash there are special weapons that could kill a dragon but barely anyone has the knowledge to get or forge them. Some dragons eventually get so tired with life that they give up on it and fall into a neverending sleep. It's the closest to killing themselves that a dragon can actually get. And the rest of us just go on for now.”

“Like you?” Marco asked and for some reason he sounded concerned.

Robert nodded. “Yes, like me.”

They fell into silence until finally Erik returned and if the wyvern noticed the strange atmosphere between Marco and Robert, he didn't mention it. They sat down at the table again and settled for stories and long explanations while Marco kept asking until they eventually realized they had been talking for four hours straight.

Robert felt a wave of jealousy when he realized Erik would be staying the night, but he stomped it down because he knew he was being unfair. Though he couldn't stop himself from turning to Erik at the doorstep. “If you force him to do anything he doesn't want, I will rip you to shreds, just so you know.”

Erik stiffened at the dark threat but gave a clipped nod, causing Marco to glare at both of them. “Could you please stop arguing over me? I get it, dragons are possessive by nature and wyvens don't like getting challenged, but could you two just behave for a few more days? Until I have wrapped my mind around the fact that neither of you is human.”

Erik glanced at Robert and opened his mouth, perhaps to finally tell him the reason for Robert's strange behavior – that Marco was his one and only treasure – but Robert used telepathy to silence him.

_No, Erik, please don't tell him yet. He has a lot of things to digest already and I'm afraid telling Marco about the magnitude of my feelings for him, could be too much. Even Nuri doesn't quite understand it even though he is a witch._

Erik nodded in response and when Robert noticed Marco's questioning look, he hurried to explain. “Contrary to wyverns dragons can use telepathy to communicate.”

It was almost funny that Marco could still be impressed by anything they told him tonight. “Really? Even in your true form?” When Robert only smiled in response, a longing glint appeared in those amber-golden eyes. “Will I ever get to see your true form, Lewy?”

Robert hesitated. It was a risk to do that and he had sworn himself to never put Marco into that kind of danger, but on the other hand, he had Erik and Nuri now. Erik would protect Marco at all cost and Nuri could always use his bond to rein Robert in. “Do you want to?”

He wasn't prepared for the way Marco's eyes lit up at his response. “Yes please.”

Robert's breath faltered at the realization that his treasure desired to see him in his true form and it took him a lot of effort not to drop his shields right there and then. “Then you will. I promise.”

He shouldn't have said that – dragons could never break a promise after all – but he was too happy about Marco not being repelled by the truth to care. He leaned closer to pull Marco into a tight embrace, trying to savor him in every way he could without upsetting Erik. When Robert forced himself to eventually let go, he could see a sympathetic expression in the wyvern's eyes but before Robert could comment on it, there was a sharp tug in his mind.

He winced at the hurt and instantly Marco was gripping his arms. “Robert, what's wrong?” When the only response that he received was a pained hiss, Marco turned back to Erik. “What's happening to him?!”

Erik who had surged forward, shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “I don't know. I have never seen him like this either.”

But then Robert straightened again, his voice clipped to hide the worry when he replied. “Something is wrong. Something with-”

“Robert!” The three men turned around to suddenly find Nuri standing a few feet behind them as though he had always been there, a distressed look in his eyes. “Robert, you need to help me! I tried helping him, but it seems you are the only one who can.” Robert paled, but when Nuri saw the irritated expressions in the other two's faces, he added, “It's Mats! He is suffering from severe withdrawal symptoms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected this chapter to be a lot more tense at least when it comes to the supposed rivalry between Erik and Robert, but somewhere along the way these two stubborn idiots decided they like each other far too much to let me drive a wedge between them so easily. And let's not talk about Mats who wasn't supposed to become such an important character. I have the feeling I should be more offended by everyone's stubbornness than I actually am. ;-))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama,  
> I'm very happy that you are still so emotionally invested in your story, your comment gave me a lot of motivation to hurry with this new update. I sincerely hope you will like it just as much.
> 
> Hm, this chapter turned out VERY different from what I imagined, especially the second half. I didn't mean to dive that much into Robert's backstory, but considering his age I couldn't help mentioning it and the history fan that I am, I just had to explain in more detail. ;-)  
> I tried to cut myself off before this could turn into me rambling, but the door is wide open for a prequel now if anyone would like to read it.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Robert’s heart was beating painfully fast in his chest as he surged forward and gripped Nuri’s arm. “Take me to him!” he demanded and Nuri nodded instantly. But just when he felt the latter’s magic surround them, Marco’s voice cut in. “Wait, I want to come with you!”

Nuri gave Robert a questioning look, but the dragon didn’t object. Now that his treasure knew the truth about him, there was no reason to keep him away. And since Marco was his treasure, he technically had the right to know about every kind of bond that his dragon shared with other persons, including the feeding bond with Mats. “Then take my hand,” he replied calmly and despite the urgent situation, Robert couldn’t help but be pleased when Marco complied without hesitation. Erik had already moved to take Nuri’s free hand and a moment later Robert felt the familiar pull behind his navel that came with travelling through a witch’s magic. Marco let out a surprised noise and when he clutched Robert’s hand tighter, the latter had to resist the urge to put his arms around him. After a few seconds it was over and Robert’s feet hit the ground. Having expected that he was able to maintain his balance, but Marco and Erik both stumbled causing Robert to turn to Nuri with a frown. “No offense, but you used to be better at this.”

Nuri ducked his head. “I’ve never taken three persons with me. It takes stronger magic and makes it harder to navigate.”

Robert accepted the explanation with a nod and took a look around, recognizing Nuri’s house right in front of them before focusing on the matter at hand. “Where is he?”

“Inside,” Nuri replied nervously. “I was with him when he suddenly started having seizures and I took him home with you. I was hoping I could find a spell that would help him, but your magic is averting it.

“My magic?” Robert repeated, wondering if he had heard that right.

Nuri nodded. “He is unconsciously pulling it through his bond with you. I have never heard that a simple bond between a dragon and his feeding source could become that strong, but I suspect it has something to do with liking him that much.”

Robert cursed silently. Of course his attachment to the human would have consequences, how did he not see that coming? A predator was not supposed to form a friendship with their prey and it was only natural that his magic would try to protect the latter. He wordlessly followed Nuri into the house, Erik and Marco only a step behind. When they eventually entered the living room, Robert halted at the sight of the person lying on the couch, as strong wave of guilt cursing through him. Mats was covered in cold sweat, his face ashen and his breathing ragged. His pupils were blown so wide that his eyes appeared pitch black, but it was the scent of misery coming off him in strong waves that was the worst. There was the cackling of magic in the air and Robert recognized it as his own, confirming what Nuri had just told him of his magic ‘protecting’ Mats. 

His attention shifted to Marco who was carefully approaching the couch with a shocked expression. “He looks awful. What happened to him?”

Robert carefully followed him to the side of the couch. “Remember when I explained the soul feeding to you? Well, I have been feeding on Mats for the past few months. And a few days ago I was so weak that I took more from him than I should have.”

Before Marco could respond, Mats suddenly shifted, his head turning towards Robert and his eyes roaming over him as though he was seeing him for the very first time. “You are here,” he rasped in a hoarse voice that made Robert’s chest clench with remorse. He sat down on the edge of the couch and reached out to card his fingers through Mats’ damp hair in a soothing manner. The human’s eyes closed and he leaned relaxed under the touch instantly.

Robert bit his lip. “This is my fault. I can’t begin to explain how sorry I am, Mats. I only wish I knew how to help you.”

Mats’ hand surged up and he gripped Robert’s wrist with surprising strength, opening his eyes to meet Robert’s gaze again. “Feed on me. Please.”

Robert turned his face away from him, the expected answer making him feel even worse. Mats’ words were those of an addict and it was Robert’s fault that he was in this condition now. “Anything but that.”

Mats gave an unhappy whine before pulling at the wrist he was clutching. “Please, Robert. I need it, I need  _you._ ”

Robert shook his head, overcome with the sudden desire to give Mats what he wanted. It would only make things worse. He looked at Nuri pleadingly. “There has to be a way that we can help him.”

Nuri looked helplessly between Mats and Robert. “I don’t know how. You said you took too much from him last time?” When Robert nodded, he added, “Did you also bite him?” Once again Robert could only nod and he could see in Nuri’s expression that this was not a good thing. “That explains why he is suffering so much. You marked him as a dead man walking, your poison is running through his veins. He is completely dependent on his bond with you now.” He hesitated and Robert steeled himself for more bad news. “What else?”

“Unless you feed on him every day, it’s a matter of hours before the poison reaches his heart. And then he will die.”

Robert swallowed around the lump in his throat, guilt and shock threatening to suffocate him. “Then I will do it. I will continue to feed on him if that is the only way that I can help him. But it can’t stay like this forever.”

The look Nuri gave him was far from hopeful. “I’m not omniscient when it comes to magic, but I don’t know of any spell that could help us fix this mess. I’m sorry.”

Robert shook his head, feeling angry and disgusted with himself. He wouldn’t allow his friend to pay the price for his mistakes. “I will find a way to help him and if it is the last thing I will do.”

“Robert,” Nuri cut in warningly, clearly aware that these words sounded an awful lot like a promise. A dragon’s promise. But Robert could care less and he dropped his shields, the air around them sizzling with magic so strong that even Marco was able to sense it judging by the shiver running down his spine. Robert’s voice was so sharp that it could cut glass. “Mats will live. I already have enough blood on my hands without the murder of a friend coming on top of it.” He turned back to the sick human beside him, wondering if Mats had understood anything of what he had said. The defender looked completely out of it, his eyes unfocused. “Feeding on a human is a rather intimate thing to do, so I would appreciate if you could leave us alone for a moment.”

Nuri left instantly and after a moment Marco and Erik followed him, both of them with a troubled expression on their faces. Suddenly Robert was overcome by his feelings for the blond and he called out to him, “Marco, wait. You know the truth now which changes things. You are the most important person in my life and I don’t want to hide more from you than I have already done. You can stay and watch me feeding on Mats if you want to. The choice is yours.”

Marco looked taken aback and his eyes drifted to Erik for guidance. The wyvern was quick to mask his surprise at Robert’s unusual suggestion. “As Robert said the choice is yours, Marco. Though it would probably help you to understand this bond better if you stayed to watch.” He left the room then and for a moment Marco hesitated before eventually shutting the door with a sense of finality. Robert released the breath he had been holding and waited until Marco had stepped closer again. “As I just said, feeding is an intimate act and I have to ask you not to interrupt the process. Otherwise you might hurt either Mats or me.”

“How so?” Marco asked curiously.

“Because I will be touching the very essence of Mats, his soul. Most dragons suck the soul out of their prey, thereby killing them, but this is different. I have to be very careful to keep control without letting go of the threat and circumstances forced me to interrupt the process, all soul energy would simply drain out of Mats like blood oozing from a severe wound.”

Marco nodded in understanding. “What about you? You said it would hurt you too.”

Despite his anxiousness Robert felt a small smile tugging at his lips when he realized his treasure was still worried about him, even after all the horrific things he just heard and saw. “Because I have to keep control and go slow in order not to kill him, I’m baring my own soul to him. There is no telling what would happen if you interrupted us. I might panic and shift into my real form.” A sudden memory – his vision – flashed up in his mind and he added more to himself, “And then I would burn this place to the ground.”

Marco swallowed hard before sitting down at the armrest of the couch. “I will be careful to stay quiet then.”

Robert hoped his eyes conveyed the gratitude he felt for the blond and he focused on the man lying between them. Mats’ eyes had closed but as soon as Robert’s fingers dropped to his cheek, they fluttered open again. He must be in too much pain to harbor ill feelings for the one who had done to this to him for there was nothing but hope and want in them.

“I will do it,” he announced in a grave voice. “Until we have found another way, I will continue to feed on you whenever you need me to.” He leaned closer and his voiced softened when he added, “I will make the pain go away, Mats.” Then he closed his eyes and sealed the dark-haired human’s lips with his own. It was like the touch had awoken something dormant inside of the latter, his mouth opening to invite Robert in. A strange calmness seemed to radiate from him all of a sudden, the tremors of his body subsiding just before their bond snapped into place and Robert could feel the pure power of soul energy filling his body. All tension drained from his body and he allowed himself to fall deeper, pressing Mats back into the cushions. The human was too weak to get aroused but he still arched his back towards him eagerly, his groin pressing against the dragon’s hips before Robert pressed him down further. Contrary to Mats’ body his energy seemed to be stronger this time and Robert was still sane enough to realize he was close to the heart of his friend’s soul and that he needed to stop now. With great difficulty he managed to resurface from the depths of his trance and broke away from Mats’ lips. The latter fell back into the cushions instantly, his breathing evening out and the magic surrounding him less aggravated. Robert fixed his eyes on Mats, using magic when he said, “You need rest, sleep now.”

Immediately Mats’ eyelids fell shut and he drifted off to sleep, succumbing to the magic laced command.

Robert took a moment to compose himself, realizing that he had fed for the third time in this week. He had never been brimming with this much power and his whole body was tingling with it, his real form yearning to break free from the confinements of this human vessel. Robert flexed his fingers carefully to get rid of the feeling before lifting his head to look at Marco.

The blond was staring at him with rapt devotion and Robert wasn’t sure how to take it. Why wasn’t Marco disgusted by what he had just witnessed?

He didn’t dare moving until Marco had found his voice again. “You were right when you said this was an intimate action. It looked like you wanted to devour Mats. And if I didn’t know the truth, I would be very jealous of him now.” Robert wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he kept quiet. To his surprise Marco reached out for him, his hands cupping Robert’s face gently. “And Lewy, your eyes…”

Robert froze when he realized what Marco was hinting at. Of course this amount of power would reveal the true color of his eyes and he pressed them shut tightly before turning away from his treasure. A moment later Marco’s palms were back at his cheeks and gently turning his face back towards him. “No, don’t hide yourself from me. You said no more secrets and I want that too. Please show yourself to me.”

Robert shivered at the gentleness in his voice and obeyed, opening his eyes to look at the man he loved. There was nothing but fascination and awe in Marco’s eyes as he took in this glimpse of Robert’s real form. The blond shook his head slightly. “They are so beautiful that it hurts to look at them.”

Robert hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it was not this reaction. For many months he had been afraid that Marco might be scared or disgusted by his true form if he ever found out the truth and here they were, with Marco calling him beautiful. His heart swelled with love for his treasure and before he could think about it, Robert surged forward and crushed his lips against Marco’s. The blond let out a muffled sound of surprise before instantly melting against him and returning the kiss. Robert was overwhelmed by the raw emotions overcoming him, the force of them threatening to crush him in their wake as his tongue claimed Marco’s mouth greedily. He could feel Marco’s hands dropping to his shoulders as though he needed something to hold on to while he was surrendering to him. Robert could feel the warmth of his treasure’s soul calling to him and it took him a lot of effort to resist the desire to feed on it. No, the bond he truly wanted to initiate with Marco far transcended the one he already had with Mats…

Then Marco suddenly pulled away. “Wait.” When Robert chased after the human’s lips, he added with more emphasis. “Erik.”

Jealousy burned through Robert’s mind like acid and he could barely keep an angry sneer inside of him. How could his treasure choose another over him?

Marco seemed to guess his thoughts because he hurried to explain, “I’m not rejecting you because of my feelings for Erik, I just don’t feel comfortable with us kissing before I have told him how much you mean to me.” 

Robert’s anger ebbed away instantly and felt sheepish for assuming the worst. “I’m sorry, Marco. It’s just that I have never felt this way for someone before and I don’t know how to deal with my feelings.”

Marco smiled reassuringly. “It’s alright, I’m new to this as well. Loving a dragon I mean.”

His words made possessiveness surge through Robert’s chest and he tightened his arms around his treasure’s body. “Don’t say things like that when you don’t want me to make you mine in every sense of the way.”  
Marco shuddered underneath his heated look. “I didn’t say that I don’t want you to. I’m just asking you to let me deal with Erik first. I love him too and I don’t want to hurt him further than I already did.”

This time Robert managed to ignore the jealousy Marco’s words had evoked and he carefully gnawed at his bottom lip as he tried to think reasonably. “I can’t blame you for turning to Erik when you thought I didn’t reciprocate your feelings. Just as I can’t blame Erik for falling in love with the most attractive man I have ever laid eyes upon.”

Marco blushed and squirmed uncomfortable. “You don’t need to sweet talk to me, Lewy.”

Robert outright met his gaze and replied with conviction, “I mean it. You’re my treasure and you will always be beautiful to me. Whenever you enter a room, my sole attention will lie on you. Whenever you kiss me, all I am able to think about is ‘ _Mineminemine’._ And whenever we will make love, I will renew my claim on you. You’re my whole world, Marco. You will always be.”

Marco stayed silent for a moment as though he was waiting for Robert to take back his words. The expression in his eyes was raw and vulnerable as though Robert had cut through his shell and lain his heart bare when he eventually found the strength to whisper. “Honestly that was the scariest love declaration that I have ever heard. But how can you be so sure that I’m the one? Who knows, in a few years you might find somebody else.”

Robert growled in disapproval. “If you become my treasure, there will never be another for me, I promise you that.” The words made his body tingle, his third dragon promise in the space of one hour, but it was one that he had already made in his mind the moment he had realized what this human meant to him. 

Marco who couldn’t be aware of the impact of those words, didn’t look entirely convinced. “You’re immortal, Robert. I will be growing old and eventually I will die.”

Robert’s hold on Marco tightened even more, surely bordering on painful now but Marco didn’t even wince as he waited for the dragon’s reply. “And I will gladly walk down that road with you, Marco. I will be there with you every step of the way and once your soul has left this world, I will lie down to rest as well.”

He felt Marco stiffen in his arms before he pulled away to look at Robert with defiance. “No. I still remember what you said earlier, about what this means for a dragon. I won’t let you kill yourself because of me!”

Robert tilted his head, regarding his treasure fondly. “Everyone has to die one day, even the immortal,” he suggested and he could see Marco wanting to protest at the discrepancy in his statement. He leaned forward to kiss the tip of Marco’s nose in an affectionate manner. “You don’t understand, Marco. What I’m feeling for you goes deeper than all kinds of love a human could feel. You are my treasure and I have waited my whole life to finally find you. I never imagined that my world could center around a human and I tried, I really tried for your sake to stay away from you. But I can’t do that any longer, not now that your heart continues to call for mine even though you already know the truth about my nature. If you want to reject me, then do it now and mean it. But don’t try to force me into a compromise that would insult my feelings for you.”

Marco stared at him with wide eyes. “That’s not fair. Whenever I’m trying to make a valid argument, you manage to shut me up with grand love confessions.”

Robert had to admit he felt rather pleased with himself. “As I said, you are my treasure, that’s the only argument of importance here.”

He could sense the fight draining from Marco’s body and he almost roared in joy when the blond leaned forward to place a kiss to his lips. “I can tell you’re being sincere about that. But why do you keep calling me your treasure as though it explains everything.”

There was no turning back now. They had danced around the truth for too long now to justify not speaking it aloud. “It means that you are my everything,. Every dragon has a treasure – something or someone that they will focus their whole life around. I have waited four and  a  half millennia for you to find me, Marco Reus. And if you agree to become mine, I will protect you and love you like only a dragon can.”

He was halfway expecting Marco to finally start running away screaming, but he wasn’t as surprised as he should be that his treasure wouldn’t back down even now. When Marco opened his mouth to respond, Robert put his index finger to his lips in order to silence him. “Don’t make such a decision lightly. If you agree to become mine, you have to realize that this road would be final. There is no ‘breaking up’ from being a dragon’s treasure.”

Marco looked thoughtful rather than appalled. “And what would happen if I tried leaving you?”

Robert considered his words for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Marco needed to know the entire truth as ugly as it was. “Every true dragon would rather burn down his treasure himself than losing it to somebody else.”

He loosened his tight grip with the intention of allowing Marco to push him away like every sensible human would probably do in this moment, but the blond didn’t move. He didn’t even look horrified, instead there was a small smile tugging at his mouth. “I didn’t ask what every true dragon would do. I asked what  _you_ would do. You were willing to let me be with Erik in order to protect me from yourself, didn’t you?”

Robert shook his head in a fruitless attempt of denial. “Don’t do that, Marco, don’t try to humanize me.”

“I’m not,” Marco argued and he sounded absolutely sure of himself. “You are more human than you give yourself credit for. If you think that I am wrong, then look into my eyes and tell me that you would rather kill me than see me with somebody else.”

The thought of Marco leaving him after having become his treasure, was too painful to imagine and before Robert was aware of having moved, he had pinned Marco against the far end of the wall, the blond letting out a pained groan as he was pressed against the hard wall. “I couldn’t deal with you leaving me. But I would rather die trying to win you back than watch you get harmed.”

Marco’s tentative smile turned into a knowing grin. “See, you can’t even imagine killing me. It might be foolish, but despite everything – or rather because of everything – I trust you. I trust you to put my safety and happiness before everything.”

This time it was Robert who shivered at Marco’s words and he met the human’s gaze head on, the words branding his mind even before they left his mouth. “I won’t disappoint you, my beloved treasure. I am making an awful lot of promises today, but this is one I need to give you in order to keep you safe.” When Marco frowned in confusion, he explained. “A dragon’s promise can’t be broken lightly. If I did, then I would die. And by promising you that your needs will always come before my own, I will hopefully be able to keep you safe from me.”

Marco's smile became warm as he accepted the promise and he reached up stroke alongside Robert's chiseled cheekbone. “Did you really just say that you waited four and a half millennia for me?”

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “That's how old I am.”

Marco looked like he had tr o uble wrapping his head around that  simple fact. “Woah. That's... wow.”

“Of all the things that could have made you speechless tonight, you decided it would be my age?” Robert asked incredulously. He had never considered that this might ever be a problem.

“It's not a bad thing,” Marco tried to placate. “I'm just trying to understand how much you have actually seen. I mean you lived through the two World Wars, Mozart and Beethoven, the Middle Ages.”

Robert nodded. “It sounds more exciting than it actually was. Life becomes dull when your days are not counted. Though I have to admit the Middle Ages kept me busy. I was accused of witchcraft seven times and I had to ditch my disguise and rescue myself from being burned at the stake more than once.”

For the first time Marco looked appropriately scared. “That's horrible. The fire wouldn't have killed you though, would it?”

Robert gave him a pointed look. “You do realize that dragon are creatures able to spit fire, right?” 

Marco's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. “That was a stupid question, sorry. But what about your origin? Where were you born?” He frowned before adding with more insecurity, “You  _were_ born, right? You weren't made?”

Robert tried to stay reasonable, but Marco's questions suddenly reminded him of darker times and his voice sounded considerably colder when he said, “I have a mother if that is what you are asking. But  for a dragon to conceive a baby a lot of magic is needed and sometimes things get out of control. Let's just say that I was born in the time of Pharao Cheops' rule.”

Once again this rather small and insignificant detail of his life seemed to throw Marco more than he had anticipated. “Wait, wasn't he the one who built the Great Pyramid of Giza?”

“The one who commissioned it, yes,” Robert replied.

“You were born in Egypt?” Marco retorted without thinking. “But you far too fair to be-” He caught himself and then it seemed to click. “I keep forgetting that this human form is not real. So you used different vessels then?”

“I altered it to fit in with people. Since this seems to interest you so much, I should probably tell you that I never spent time in a human disguise while I was living in Egypt.”

“You lived there as a dragon?” Marco concluded shocked. “But how could people not notice you then?”

Robert felt bile raise at the back of his throat at the memory. “There is no better place for a dragon to be born, held and killed in secrecy than a grave.”

Marco swallowed. “What does that mean? Were you born in a graveyard?”

“In a pharao's grave,” Robert corrected him and after a long moment, he could see the truth dawning on his treasure.

“The pyramids. Robert, you weren't born in the Great Pyramid of Giza, were you?”

“Born and held captive,” Robert agreed with bitterness. “The killing part refers to my mother, she was killed right after having given birth to me.”

He was so busy shoving the memories of pain and darkness away that he wasn't prepared for the arms suddenly coming around his body. He stiffened when he was pulled into Marco's arms,  not having considered that his human might want to comfort him and after a moment he relaxed, allowing the latter to hold him. “I'm so sorry for what yo have been through. And for reminding you of it, I promise I won't make you talk about this until you ready.”

Robert was at a loss of what to respond, his treasure's concern touching him deeply. “Thank you, Marco.”

They didn't move for a long time, both unwilling to let go of each other. Robert was allowing himself to drown in Marco's scent and he found himself amazed that he could feel the human's soul energy even now when he wasn't in need to feed. It was like Marco's soul was begging Robert to claim it and the dragon forced himself to ask, “What I just told you, did any of it change your resolution?”

Marco pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. “No, Robert, nothing. Nothing you tell me could ever change my mind. I know it sounds crazy, but I think a part of me has always known that I belong to you. I was never able to give everything of me in my past relationships, as though a part of me was holding back. And now I know why. Because it's been you all along.”

Robert had to close his eyes for a moment as he reveled in those words he had longed to hear for so long. “What about Erik? You said you loved him.”

“I still do,” Marco replied and this time he didn't flinch at Robert's jealous glare. “I will always love Erik, he was there for me when I needed him. But that's exactly why it's perhaps for the best that I let him go. I turned to him because you kept pushing me away and he deserves someone who will put him first.”

Robert couldn't argue with that. “Then I guess we should tell him the truth now.”

Marco nodded, but the tension was back in his eyes. “I hate doing this to him, hurting him like that.”

Robert tried to give the blond a reassuring smile and he took Marco's hands between his palms to squeeze them. “As you said it's for the best. It might take some time, but eventually Erik will get over it. Love takes strange paths sometimes. But considering his nature he might not take this easily.”

He leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Marco's lips and the younger one responded instantly, returning the kiss without the barest hint of hesitation. Once again Robert was overcome by the urge to dive deeper and get a taste of the powerful soul energy thrumming inside of his treasure's chest, but he pulled away in time to stop himself. “Ready?” he breathed against Marco's lips and his treasure nodded before pulling at Robert's hand as they moved to face the man waiting at the other side of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I will manage to fit the rest of the story into the last chapter, so I might split it. I can only tell once I have started writing it.  
> And since I was mentioning the possibility of a prequel in the beginning, I have to mention a possible sequel in the end note now. The ideas are there, that's all I'm going to say here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama, my dear Blue_Night
> 
> Admit it, you two have plotted together to make me write more of this world and somehow you got Robert onto your side as well! :-))  
> There is no other explanation how a three chapter story about a dragon and his treasure could turn into such a complicated 5+ chapter mess that will most likely span a prequel and a sequel. As you can see I had to adjust the number of total chapters once again because these impossible men refuse to be cooperative, especially Robert and Erik.   
> This story is going into a different direction than I intended and what was supposed to be a rather dramatic chapter with Robert and Erik getting into a fight over Marco became something else entirely. I have the feeling you will approve of that.  
> I hope you will like this chapter as much as I do. :-**
> 
> There is a phrase written in italics coming up that Robert uses in this chapter, 'i meri ieb'.  
> It is Ancient Egyptian for 'my beloved heart', I thought it would be a nice addition to Robert's Egyptian background.

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

Erik was sitting beside Nuri at the table when Robert and Marco entered the room, turning his head towards them instantly. His eyes were wary and sad at the same time, indicating that he already knew what they were about to tell him.

Which was to expected, Robert thought to himself because if Marco had rejected him, he would have been too devastated and hurt to remain in the prison of his human form any longer.

Robert let go of Marco’s hand and he when the latter looked at him for permission, he gave a clipped nod and watched as Marco walked over towards the other man he loved and whose heart he would have to break now. Despite his possessiveness Robert felt a painful pang of sympathy at the hope he saw in Erik’s eyes as he rose from his seat to accept Marco’s embrace. They held each other and Robert shared a quick look with Nuri as he began to realize that the following conversation would be even harder than he had anticipated. Because it was clear to see that Erik was far from ready to let Marco go. He loved Marco more than Robert had been willing to give him credit for.

It was Erik who first broke the heavy silence in the room as he pulled back from Marco. “So you watched Robert feed on Mats?”

Marco nodded, visibly glad to get something to focus on rather than the confession looming over their heads. “I did. And you were right, I needed to see this to truly understand that Robert’s bond with Mats is completely different to the one he shares with me. Now that I have seen how much Mats is suffering, I feel stupid for being so jealous of him.”

Erik didn’t respond right away, but Robert could tell from his troubled expression that he wanted to ask what Marco and Robert had been discussing afterwards, but was too scared of the answer.

He approached Erik as well, waiting until the wyvern’s attention turned to him before saying in what he hoped was a calm and reassuring tone, “I told Marco what he means to me. What he  _truly_ means to me.”

Erik paled slightly and slowly he looked back at Marco. “So you know that Robert sees you as his treasure? And what that means?”

“Yes, I do,” the blond responded. “And I suppose this concept should scare me more than it does. But I feel like I have always known deep down that I belong to Robert. I have always felt this pull towards him ever since I first looked into his eyes and now I feel like things are finally making sense.”

Erik’s eyes narrowed and Robert was momentarily thrown off by the unexpected coldness radiating from the wyvern in strong waves.   
“And you’re okay with that? Belonging to him in every sense of the way, being a dragon’s toy?”

Robert froze, too shocked by the direction Erik’s thoughts had taken to be truly angry yet. It was true that Robert could easily use the bond to bend Marco’s will and force him to do something he didn’t want to, but surely Erik didn’t believe that he would actually do that.

Marco seemed just as taken aback. “I’m not his toy, that’s not what being a dragon’s treasure is about.”

“Oh, really?” Erik shot back, his eyes crimson all of a sudden and indicating how close he was to losing control. “And how many dragons have you met in your life, Marco? How do you know that Robert won’t use his bond to manipulate you?”

Robert felt hot anger surge through him, a sneer coming from him as he moved to advance on Erik. However Nuri’s hand on his arm stopped him for now and he focused on the words his rider was whispering to him in a soothing voice. “Don’t, Robert. Try to imagine what it would feel like if you were the one forced to let Marco go.”

Robert remained tensed, but he didn’t attack Erik like it had been his first instinct to do and instead tried to see beyond his fury. The thought of Marco leaving him was crushing and Robert new with certainty that he would try to make his beloved treasure stay as well. Erik most likely knew that Robert wouldn’t abuse Marco’s trust by forcing his own will on him but had stated the mere possibility in a desperate attempt to change Marco’s mind.

So against all his instincts Robert remained where he was, the angry bristling of magic in the air indicating how hard it was for him to restrain himself.

Marco, who had watched him with concern for a long moment, stepped closer again and cupped Erik’s face gently. “You don’t seriously believe that he would do that, do you? I might not know any other dragons, but I know Robert. And you know him too, Erik, perhaps even better than me. He loves me with the same honesty that you do.”

The conviction in his voice would have made Robert proud if the situation hadn’t been so serious. Erik shook his head, but Robert could see him starting to crumble underneath the hopelessness in his heart. “Please, Marco. It’s not too late yet, he hasn’t marked you as his yet. I promise to love you with all my heart.”

Marco’s eyes filled with tears. “Please, Erik, don’t make this harder than it already is. I hate having to hurt you like this, but there is no other way. I love you, I really do but I belong to Robert.”

Erik let out a pained wince but didn’t respond, not even when Marco was pulling him into his arms again. Robert watched them for a moment and the human part of him felt guilt for what he was doing to them.

But then a loud crack interrupted his thoughts, followed by another pained groan from Erik. “Erik, what’s wrong?” Marco asked him as he let him go.

The sound was too familiar for Robert not to recognize it right away, even though it had been a long time since he had last heard it, dark memories he had shoved away for many, many years lurking at the edges of his mind. “Marco, get away from him!” 

His treasure flinched at the sharp words but didn’t move, confusion displaying on his face. “Lewy, what is happening to him?”

Robert let out an inhuman snarl when there was a second crack and he placed himself between the two men, torn between protecting his treasure from the threat and trying to help Erik. The wyvern was standing hunched over, his form trembling with suppressed pain and when he finally raised his head, his crimson eyes looked more helpless than what should be possible for such a creature. 

Marco who had tried to round Robert froze at the sight, his voice filling with panic. “Robert, what’s wrong with him. Tell me!”

“He’s shifting,” Robert replied through clipped teeth.

“Shifting? But he was fine earlier tonight and now it’s so violent!” Marco replied and tried to get closer, but Robert didn’t move an inch, forcing the blond to stay behind him.

“Erik is trying to fight it, but his emotions are too uncontrolled. His body is forcing the shift.”

Marco’s gaze returned to Erik and when there was a third crack followed by a shriek of pain from the wyvern, he seemed to get the implication. His eyes widened in horror. “Wait, is that the sound of his  _bones_ breaking?!”

Robert nodded and he wasn’t surprised when Marco bolted forward, trying to get to Erik. He caught the blond around his waist and pulled him firmly against his chest despite the human’s vain attempts to free himself. “No, my treasure, stay here! You can’t help him now. He will be fine again, it’s surely not the first time this has happened to him!”

“But it’s our fault!” Marco protested vehemently, sounding like the sight of Erik in pain was tearing him apart as well. “There has got to be something we can do!”

Robert regarded Erik for a long moment, watching with conflicting emotions as his anatomy began to change in the most cruel way possible, his bones snapping one by one while his skin began to change into scales. He didn’t want to see Erik in pain, but there was only one way to prevent this from happening again…

He turned to look at Nuri who was standing a few feet away from them and when the witch’s eyes met his, he could see that Nuri somehow knew what Robert was thinking of. “No, Robert, you can’t do that!”

“It’s the only way to help him,” Robert replied ruefully. He had promised himself a long time ago that he would never do this again, but this was important to his treasure. And his happiness was more important than Robert’s promise. He focused on Marco, forcing himself to think of nothing but his happiness. “You love Erik?” 

Marco gave him a strange look, clearly thinking that now was not the right time to discuss his feelings regarding the man who was barely holding himself up right in front of them. “Of course I do, you know that.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Robert replied, a part of him wishing that Marco would deny his feelings for the wyvern. “I mean, will you still love him even when he has let you go? When you have chosen me long ago?”

Marco was quiet at that, thinking about the question. “To be honest I think I will never stop loving him. He was there for me when I needed him the most.”

Robert closed his eyes, fighting against the jealousy he felt at his treasure loving another. 

This was about Marco. He was doing this for him.

“There is a way to help him,” Robert whispered. “A way that will make all of this easier. And I know that Erik has been craving for this even before he fell in love with you.”

He was rumbling, talking more to himself than anybody else in a foolish attempt to justify what he was about to do. He had  _promised_ to himself that he would never do it again. But this was different because he was doing it not for himself but Marco and Erik. They would understand.

Marco seemed unsettled by his sudden insecurity. “Robert, what are you talking about? If there is some way to help Erik, whatever it is, do it please!”

Somehow Marco begging him like that made it a lot easier to just give in. He nodded and finally let go of the human, briefly looking over at Nuri. “Take care of Marco and Mats. We will come back as soon as we are able to.”

Nuri nodded with an unhappy expression on his face. “Take your time. And if you kill Erik, I promise to hunt you down and slay you myself, just so that we’re clear.”

Robert almost smiled at that, knowing that Nuri would never have the heart to kill, not that he would ever be able to anyway.

Marco looked ready to protest though. “Wait, no! I’m not going to stay here without you, I want to help too!”

“And you will,” Robert responded, cupping the human’s face between his palms and stroking his thumbs along the cheeks tenderly. “You will be able to help him once you have truly become my treasure. But tonight has to be about Erik and me alone, you being there would be too much of a distraction.” When Marco still looked worried, he added in a low tone. “Remember that I love you and I would never do anything to upset you. You are all that matters to me, even more than my life. If it hurts you to cut Erik out your life, then I won’t force you to do that even if that will make a mockery out of my nature.”

Marco froze, disbelief written all over his face. “Robert, you’re not making any sense. What are you trying to say?”

But Robert had already turned away, knowing that Nuri would fill in his beloved treasure while he would be gone to take care of Erik. He stepped towards the wyvern in the same moment that the latter’s legs gave out under him, catching the falling man in his arms before he could tumble to the ground. Erik flinched though it was hard to tell whether it was the touch that was hurting him or he was afraid that Robert would attack him.

“Hush, Erik, I won’t hurt you further. I’m here to heal you, _i meri ieb_.”

The last words made Erik go still and his eyes widened in disbelief, hope already blooming in his deep red eyes before he could have stopped himself. Even if Erik had missed the previous conversation between Robert and Marco, he knew of course what those words entailed.

“Robert, you don’t have to do this for my sake,” Erik managed to grit out despite the pain.

“I know. But you are my friend and Marco’s lover. I _want to_ do this for both of you.” As soon as the words had left Robert’s mouth, he realized he meant every single one of them. He was so sick of being selfish just because he was a dragon. It might not be common for his kind to be possessive about two people, but Robert was far from a usual dragon anyway. And as Marco had said, sometimes he was more human than he gave himself credit for.

With that thought he channeled some of his magic in his hands, letting it seep into Erik’s scales to numb the searing pain. Erik fought against the sensation until he realized that Robert meant no harm, relaxing into his arms then. “Are you serious, Robert?” he asked and he sounded almost awed as he tried to focus on Robert’s face.

The dragon gave him a stern look. “I would never propose this if I wasn’t sure. But this is your choice as well and you are not in the position to make it right now. Allow the shift to happen, we will talk about this afterwards.”

“Thank you,” Erik whispered gratefully before finally letting go, his body shifting faster as soon as he had given up his fight. Robert had barely managed to pull him out of the house before Erik’s body was growing, human becoming wyvern. It was only Robert’s supernatural strength and his magic that made it possible for him not to drop the heavy weight of the creature, but now that Erik was taller than him, Robert could not drag him away further without risking to hurt the bruised and battered limbs. Robert risked a glance around, but realized it was too dangerous to shift here. Even if Marco wasn’t that close, there were too many houses around, too many people that could see him if they looked out of their window in the wrong moment. He turned back to the doorstep where Nuri and Marco were still watching them. “Nuri, I need to get him somewhere safe.”

His friend nodded and gave Marco an intent look. “Stay here, I will be back right away.”

Marco looked ready to protest again, but after one glance at Robert and the sight of the state the wyvern in his arms was in, he shut his mouth again.

Nuri walked over towards the two waiting creatures, gripping Robert’s upper arm and Erik’s uninjured shoulder. He seemed to think for a moment, perhaps pondering over which destination to choose. 

“You know where to go,” Robert told him in a soft but determent voice and he could see realization dawning in Nuri’s eyes.

“That’s not what we chose it for,” the dark-haired witch said but it didn’t sound like he was actually trying to change Robert’s mind. 

“No, it’s not” Robert agreed. “But at least you will know where to find us.”

Instead of responding Nuri’s grip on them tightened and Robert could feel a strong pull behind his navel right before his feet lost the ground underneath. There was a distressed chirruping sound coming from Erik and Robert held on to him as best as he could, glad when Erik stayed still and even curled his long tail around Robert’s legs in order not to fall. It took a lot longer than last time as though Nuri wasn’t quite sure where exactly he was heading to, reminding Robert that his friend had only been at this place once when Robert had shown it to him. After what felt like a minute of drifting through a whirl of magic they finally hit the ground, finding themselves standing in the middle of a pitch-black chamber.

Robert’s insides curled with unease, the feel of the cold walls around them still branded into his memory despite all these years. The place was warded by magic, dozens of protection runes littering the walls even though it was too dark for Robert’s human eyes to see them. Erik however could and even though he didn’t know much about magic, he must be able to recognize some of the symbols because he started to shiver violently, his sharp claws clattering so loud against the hard floor that the sound echoed of the walls.

“Don’t worry, Erik,” Robert murmured soothingly, knowing fully well what kind of fear the wyvern was going through. “I will be here, I won’t be leaving you alone.”

Erik didn’t respond, but his shivering slowly began to subside and he uncurled his tail from Robert’s legs who turned to Nuri then. “We will be fine from here. You should go back to Marco and Mats, they will need you. Try not to worry about us, we will only be back in a few days. You are allowed to call for me through our rider bond whenever Mats needs me to feed on him but not otherwise. It’s important that Erik and I remain undisturbed.”

The dragon rider nodded and vanished without a sound, leaving Robert alone with Erik. The dragon finally started to drop his shields, his dragon traits rising back to the surface. He was more aware of the strong magic in the air, the dark stain of violence and death becoming more prominent. His night vision enabled him to finally see what Erik was seeing, a chamber large enough to contain a dragon with small symbols littering the walls. There was only one large rune, almost ten feet tall at the far end of the wall and Robert approached it carefully, the sight of it making bile rise at the back of his throat. Erik followed him after a moment, the feel of his wing brushing lightly against Robert’s shoulder effectively distracting Robert.

The wyvern turned to him, his nostrils flaring with distress.  _“That’s your name. Why is your name written onto that wall?”_

Robert took a deep breath to steel himself. “Because this was my lair.” He spat the last word out like an insult. Erik looked like he wanted to ask further and how could he not? This place was far from a usual dragon’s lair, but he seemed to sense that Robert was far from ready to talk about this because instead he shifted the topic.  _“Why did you bring me here?”_

“Because you need to heal first and this place is the safest I know. This place is so heavily warded that no one will get in.”

“ _Or out,”_ Erik added as an afterthought.

Robert stepped closer, noting that the wariness had returned to the wyvern’s eyes. “I didn’t bring you here to imprison you. Even if I wanted to see you dead – which I do not - I would have rather killed you than left you here. And trust me, that would have been a mercy.” Robert tried to shove away his bitterness and continued in a calmer voice, “Let’s get you healed first. My magic merely numbed the pain but the blood of my true form should be able to undo the damage you did to yourself.”

“ _Your true form?”_ Erik whispered in anticipation and despite the grave situation Robert had to smile at the wyvern’s eagerness.

“Yes, why else would I bring you to this place? I don’t trust myself to be around you in my true form, but this place was designed to keep me imprisoned and docile, at least as much as a dragon can be.” He pointed to the large collar at the wall, its chain ending right in the middle of the large, black rune. “Attach the collar to my neck. I would do it myself but unfortunately it was enchanted with blood magic, so I’m unable to open or close it.”

Erik looked horrified at the prospect and Robert couldn’t blame him. Erik was much too young to know about the times when many dragons had been raised in captivity. It had been dark times for dragons and wyverns alike, but considering their almost human life expectancy there was no wyvern left to remember that time…

Erik shifted back into his human form, the pain of it apparently so strong that it even cut through the pain-numbing magic because he let out a strangled sob as soon as he was done. His injuries were more visible in this form, Robert noted while he was watching his friend reaching for the collar and then limping back towards Robert. He was able to open the lock without problems but seemed completely disgusted with himself when he put the cold metal around Robert’s throat and it snapped closed with a click.

Robert couldn’t contain a low whimper when he felt the familiar mental cage coming around his mind to conceal his magic, something that he hadn’t felt in a very long time but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Marco. And Erik was nothing like  _them,_ Robert could trust him. He would free Robert again as soon as he was healed. He forced himself to remain calm and proposed. “You should take a step back, my true form is much larger than yours.”

Erik obeyed instantly, eyes wide with fascination as he felt the magic whirling around him. Raising and dropping his human disguise was one of the few things the collar didn’t prevent Robert from doing and the feel of shifting was so wonderful that it momentarily drowned out his fear of the collar. Robert’s body began to glow a dark light, pitch-black with slight silver sparks that slightly illuminated the chamber for a few seconds, his human vessel dissolving into more sparks of silver, and the black contours of his dragon form replacing it, the collar being the only thing that didn’t go up in black and silver light but grew instead. When Robert was finally able to see again, there was a human-like wyvern standing in front of him, appearing so small and fragile as he was staring up at him with both fear and awe. 

Robert bent his head down towards him, a sense of satisfaction filling him when the disguised wyvern finally stumbled back as far he could. Robert was about to approach him again but only got as far as halfway through the room before a painful tug at his long neck reminded him that he was chained to the wall.

He was chained. Trapped.  _Imprisoned_ .

Robert let out a furious roar, forcing the telepathic link with the creature in front of him almost violently.  _Free me! Now!_

The wyvern flinched at the volume of the words in his mind but shook his head. “Robert, you brought me here to heal me, please remember that. You wanted me to become your  _meri ieb_ .”

Robert’s anger vanished as sudden as it had appeared at that word and he stared down at the human form in surprise. Then the memories of his human form finally caught up with him and he realized that it was the truth, he had chosen  _Erik_ . He was important to Robert’s treasure and the dragon wouldn’t allow any harm to come to him. But now that he was in his true form and not forced to the restricted thinking of a human, Robert found it hard to imagine that he could form such a sacred bond with anyone else than his treasure.

He stared down at the man for a moment and suddenly found himself longing to see his true face.  _Show your true form to me._ Erik bit his lip and Robert knew that he was thinking of the last painful shift but there was no other way.  _As you just said, I brought you here to heal you and you know that a dragon’s blood would be dangerous for you if you remained in your human form._

Erik let out a heavy sigh but started to shift, the way he was growing and changing very different from that of a dragon, appearing like watching a film in time lapse rather than his entire being dissolving into pure magic. 

He was still barely half of Robert’s height in his true form but nevertheless the latter was stunned silent at the sight. He had seen Erik like this before, but never when he was in his true form himself. Erik was beautiful, there was no other word to describe him. Despite his injuries, his scales had a healthy, shimmering glow to them and his form was lean and strong, confidence radiating from him despite the respect and awe he was feeling for Robert. He was so unlike the wyverns that had thrown themselves at Robert’s feet or bowed their heads in submission at the mere sight of him.

No, this wyvern was nothing like that. He was worthy of being a dragon’s  _meri ieb_ .

The realization was crushing and Robert felt a surge of affection for Erik that calmed his wild heart. Of course, his wonderful treasure would not fall for anyone showing weakness, Robert should have anticipated that. 

Confidently Robert stepped closer unfolding one of his wings to brush it along Erik’s form, like the caress of a human exploring his lover’s skin. Erik shivered at the touch and though he had managed to remain quiet, Robert’s heightened senses were very aware of Erik’s changed scent. Oh, his wyvern liked this very much it seemed!

And yet there were more pressing matters at hand right now. Erik was hurt and soon the magic that was numbing his pain would wear off.

_You need my blood now. We will return to my treasure and discuss the possibility of our bond when you are fully recovered._

Erik looked at him with insecurity as though he wasn’t sure that Robert would not attack him if he tried to take the dragon’s blood. The worry was of course justified because dragons usually didn’t allow anyone to hurt them, but this was no ordinary situation.

If Erik agreed, he would soon become an important part of Robert’s and Marco’s future.

So against all his instincts, Robert bared his long neck, his eyes staring up to the ceiling of the chamber as he waited for Erik to catch on. There was a sharp intake of breath from the wyvern and he shifted closer, his front limbs with the skin of his wings wrapping around Robert’s larger body as best as he could.

“ _Thank you, Robert. For everything.”_

Then Robert could feel the wyvern’s jaws closing around his most vulnerable spot, right where neck met head and with surprising tenderness Erik’s fangs broke through Robert’s skin. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't explain how this chapter could become so long, I guess there was a lot of talking needed from all parties involved.   
> And as you can see there will now be eight instead of seven chapters, so still two more to go. Last time I'm adjusting the number, I promise. And it feels kind of fitting because eight is my lucky number.
> 
> My dearest mariothellama and Blue_Night, you were asking me to hurry with the next chapter or at least very eager to find out more. I hope you will like this chapter, the next one will definitely take a while though. :-*

 

 

**Chapter 6**

 

The feeling of getting fed upon was strange to put it mildly. Robert had given his blood to other creatures before – both willingly and taken by violence – but this was so much different. It took him a lot of effort to ignore the instinct that was urging him to shove the wyvern away but let him drink. The act was a very intimate one, but considering the things that would most likely take place once Erik was okay and Marco had become Robert’s treasure, it was bound to happen sooner rather than later. 

Robert had asked Erik to become his  _ieb_ – his heart - and this bond was one of the most sacred among the dragons. All the other ones could be twisted if one party truly wanted it to: 

A rider could force his will onto the dragon that was bound to him. A prey could become nothing but a vessel of soul energy, guaranteeing his dragon a secured supply of precious soul energy until the dragon grew tired of them. And a treasure could become a dragon’s most valuable possession, its sole purpose to please the latter’s greed. 

But a dragon’s heart would only ever be his lover, to be cherished and protected forever. Literally. Just like a dragon’s treasure they could only ever choose one heart which they would love with every fiber of their being. Most dragons chose others of their kind as their heart because they were immortal as well, but if that was not the case, then they would actually  _make_ their heart immortal by sharing blood with them over a longer course of time. 

Robert had never considered making a heart for himself, not even after he had met Marco. The individual bonds shouldn’t be mixed, being a dragon’s treasure as well as their heart could end in disaster and even then, Robert didn’t want to sentence a human to an eternal life. It would mean that Marco would have to watch every single person that mattered to him, die. 

Wyverns lived for two to three hundred years and were therefore used to losing their human friends one day. Sometimes Robert wondered if that was one of the reasons why wyverns were naturally drawn to dragons. Of course their true forms were similar, they both were magical creatures, they both had to live in disguise but perhaps it was the thought that being around a dragon meant they would have one ‘friend’ they would never lose that was the crucial point.

Robert forced himself out of his musing, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Erik sucking his blood. The wyvern’s fangs were sharp like razorblades, cutting easily through the thin skin below Robert’s snout with ease which wasn’t surprising considering wyverns preferred to eat raw meat when they were in their true form. Robert had seen groups of wyvern hunt down their prey and tear it apart with nothing but their teeth before and as a violent creature himself the sight had been fascinating rather than disturbing for him. The main concern that Robert had about the feeding was the large scar it would leave on his human form. Not even Robert himself or Nuri would be able to conceal a wyvern’s bite with magic easily and he would have to make up a very good excuse for when their teammates would see the state of his throat. But this was a task for later.

Robert focused completely on the creature feeding on him, reaching out for Erik’s mind to connect with it. He wasn’t surprised that it didn’t work though, one could not become a dragon’s heart by simply feeding on the latter once, that would be far too easy. Robert let it go on for a little longer, his mind continuing to reach out for Erik’s which always seemed to slip his grasp. Then Robert could feel his body becoming weaker from the blood loss and gently he tried to push the wyvern back from his throat. Erik let out a disapproving snort through his nostrils and only bit down harder, his fangs cutting deeper into the dragon’s flesh. Robert growled deep in his throat, suppressing the urge to lash out with his wing against the other creature to make him stop. Instead he used his magic, channeling it and attacking the shields of Erik’s mind. 

Finally the wyvern railed back with a distressed shriek, ruffling his wings and shaking his head as though he had been in trance.  _“I’m so sorry, my Master. I didn’t mean to disobey you.”_

Robert’s anger vanished at that and he let out a sigh before using telepathy again.  _It’s fine, I should have expected that. But please stop calling me Master. I know the natural hierarchy and your instincts demand of you to address me this way, but I brought you here to make you my ieb. We would be equals then and I don’t want you to hold on to your submissive instincts any longer._

Erik nodded, his crimson eyes wide with surprise at getting such a privilege. Obviously he didn’t know that a dragon could only ever have one heart; didn’t know yet what exactly Robert choosing him meant. Not that it was common knowledge, many considered dragons far too violent and powerful to imagine they could truly fall in love. 

Having only one true lover in their whole life was not a common concept among humans and wyverns alike but it was far scarier for a dragon. They made their heart immortal, so they would only have that one lover forever and all time. All the sacred dragon bonds – treasure, rider, prey and heart – could not be undone once they were completed. Only through death. But Robert didn’t want to imagine the anguish such an action would bring to that dragon. He hadn’t even completed his bond with Marco and barely started with Erik’s - not to mention that Mats was only one step away of becoming his prey - and yet the thought of killing one of them hurt so much. Robert was sure killing Marco would definitely drive him into madness.

Robert shivered at the disturbing thought, forcing himself to concentrate on Erik who was eying him with worry and guilt. He must think that Robert was still upset about him taking that much blood. Carefully Robert walked back to the wall where the large rune of his name was, the long chain rattling against the stone floor and he could only hope that he wasn’t swaying visibly on his feet. There he lay down, putting his head onto his front legs. He watched Erik, noting the insecurity as the younger one looked around the chamber and pondered where to sleep. Robert felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and he merely raised one of his large black wings. When Erik didn’t catch up, he added.  _Come here._

Erik froze, disbelief written all over his face and Robert wondered for a moment why it was so hard to believe that he wanted his future heart to sleep next to him. Was it simply because Robert was a dragon or rather because he was one of the very few Ancient Dragons of Dark Magic? He was made to arouse fear, a creature whose mere sight should induce panic in the hearts of his enemies and allies alike. Erik was naturally drawn to Robert because of his nature but he must be able to practically taste the aura of power radiating off the dragon, especially in his true form.

Robert was no ordinary dragon, he was a creature of utter darkness and he had promised himself to never forget this; that he had been created as a bringer of death.

And yet he could not help hoping that his fate could be changed, that there was another purpose to him than violence and pain. He had managed to tie himself to a White Witch, a being with magic so fundamentally different from his that the spell initiating the rider bond shouldn’t have bene possible at all. He had come to care about and then love a human, giving his life a meaning it had never had before and showing Robert that his heart was still capable of compassion and love. And now he was about to make the one creature his  _meri ieb_ that stood in Robert’s way of claiming this special human as his treasure. His former rival for Marco’s love would soon become a part of their bond, something that shouldn’t be possible either. 

Contrary to wyverns dragons were not made for polyamorous relationships; sharing someone they loved was opposed to everything they stood for. And yet Robert wanted to share his Marco with Erik. He had only considered the possibility to help the wyvern and not make Marco unhappy, but now that Robert had made this decision he was ready to admit that there was more to this than only keeping his treasure happy. He had always felt a sense of affection for Erik, staying in Dortmund to maintain their friendship even though he had known that it was high time for him to leave again…

And soon they would be bonded. 

Robert felt warmth spreading in his heart and he raised his wing a bit higher before repeating.  _Come here, Erik. I know you want to._

Erik looked at him as though he wanted to protest, telling Robert that it was not appropriate for a wyvern to sleep so close to a dragon but then the younger one snapped his mouth shut and carefully trudged over to him. 

Robert noted that Erik wasn’t limping any longer, the blood he had drunk already doing its work and healing the injuries. The pain-numbing spell would soon wear off and would leave Erik hurting again, but it would only be a matter of one or two days until he would be fine again. Erik ducked his head to crawl underneath Robert’s wing, pressing his smaller body against Robert’s side in search of comfort. 

Robert’s breath caught in his throat as he regarded the wyvern making himself comfortable beside him and he fought against the emotions rising to the surface. It had been so long since another creature had last allowed itself to be so vulnerable around Robert in his true form that he could not help feeling overwhelmed, curling his wing around Erik’s back to pull him tighter against himself and turning his head towards Erik’s until they were lying cheek by cheek.

Erik tensed but didn’t pull away, his voice just a quiet rumble.  _“You really mean it, don’t you? Making me your ieb.”_ He hesitated before adding softly, “ _If I remember correctly, all dragon bonds can only be made once in a lifetime. I’ve known for a long time that I have feelings for you, feelings that go beyond what a wyvern should feel for a dragon. You are important to me and I don’t want you to throw away the possibility of falling in love only to save me.”_

Robert pushed his snout against the side of Erik’s face affectionately.  _There are different kinds of love, Erik. When I first laid eyes upon Marco, I knew right away that I wanted him to become mine, my treasure that I would protect with my life. And Marco felt drawn to me right away as well, yet he could still fall in love with you. Not because he suddenly loved me any less but because you earned it. You were always there for him when he needed you the most, offering him your comfort without ever expecting anything in return. It’s no wonder that my Marco began to fall for you as well and it was similar with me. I have come to love you for what you did for my treasure, Erik. And I’m not saying that lightly. If I didn’t feel this way, I should and would kill you for daring to claim a part of Marco’s heart._

Erik was stunned silent by his confession, his crimson eyes regarding Robert as though he was expecting him to take his words back. Then the expression in them became warm and he closed his eyes.  _“I’m honored that you feel this way. Every wyvern seeks a dragon’s praise, but for a long time I felt guilty for wanting so much more from you. And now you are gifting more to me than I ever dared to dream of. I promise that I won’t make you regret this, I will always honor our bond.”_

Then he relaxed again, snuggling close to Robert’s larger form as they waited for sleep to overcome them. And when Robert eventually drifted off to the soothing feel of Erik’s even breaths, he did so with the growing hope that for the very first time in his life his happiness was on the horizon.

 

***

 

The following day though Robert started to have doubts. He awoke to the feel of Erik trembling violently beside him, his crimson eyes brimming with pain as he tried to keep his whimpers down. Robert had expected this reaction now that the spell had worn off, but his heart still ached with sympathy and without missing a beat he tilted his head back to offer his throat. It spoke volumes of the amount of pain Erik was in that he didn’t even hesitate but sank his teeth into the dragon’s throat to drink.

Robert forced himself to keep still again, feeling the wyvern’s restlessness fading with each gulp of blood that he swallowed down. Soon enough Erik’s grip on him softened, the claws that had been holding on to Robert’s forearms moving to his shoulder blades for some kind of embrace. And yet he didn’t stop, continuing to suck Robert’s blood like an addict.

Carefully Robert reached out for Erik’s mind, probing at the edges and trying to mend with it. But just like the day before he seemed unable to make the link work, feeling Erik’s mind alongside his own yet he could not find a way beyond its shields, aware that his own ones weren’t budging either. Robert felt the first sparks of worry in his heart, a growing fear that he would not be able to ever make the bond work but he shoved it away. He had never even tried to make someone his heart and therefore he was only acting on instinct, unsure what exactly he should be looking for. This had only been his second attempt, he shouldn’t let himself get discouraged so easily.

He forced himself back into the present, gently pushing at the wyvern’s chest to make him stop. Just like the last time though Erik seemed too far gone to do that, his tail twitching angrily when he realized that he was about to get separated from his blood source and his grip turning painfully tight.

Robert used his magic then, surprised to feel Erik try to fight it though it was no use. Robert roared at the sharp pain as Erik’s fangs were violently ripped out of his throat when he hauled the wyvern off his body. Erik landed on the ground hard and for a moment he looked like they wyverns Robert remembered, his stance aggressive and ready to attack, glowing red eyes blazing with fury while the dragon’s pitch-black blood was trickling down his snout. 

Robert hissed in response to the sight, already feeling his chest itching with the desire to spit deadly fire at his opponent even though the sudden tightening around his neck reminded him that the collar would prevent him from doing that. Then Robert’s mind caught up with him and he remembered that this was not one of  _them_ but Erik.

The one he wanted to become his beloved heart.

The tingling disappeared as sudden as it had appeared and Robert took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking to Erik in the Wyvern tongue, not trusting himself enough yet to use telepathy again.  _“This is not going the way I had hoped it would. I don’t know why but for some reason I can’t complete the bond with you.”_

Finally Erik sobered, blinking rapidly several times to focus again. When he apparently realized what he had been doing, a look of utter horror appeared on his face and he let out a distressed chirrup.  _“I’m so sorry, Robert. I didn’t mean to be so violent, but as soon as I started drinking, I couldn’t stop again.”_

Robert wasn’t surprised though.  _“No one gets to drink a dragon’s blood but his ieb. It is meant to be addicting, therefore I won’t blame you. But it worries me that we didn’t start to bond yet.”_

Erik remained silent for a moment before he eventually stepped closer again, raising one of his claws to the wound on Robert’s throat, the skin of his wing lightly brushing against the dragon’s chest.  _“What now? Your blood may be able to heal me every time my emotions get so out of control that I will be forced to shift. But how are we supposed to be with Marco when we are not bonded? Without this bond you will be unable to let go of your possessiveness, right?”_

It was the truth. Once Erik had become his heart, Robert would certainly be able to watch him get intimate with Marco without the jealousy tearing him apart. Because his heart was meant to be a part of him as much as his treasure was. But without the bond there was the likely possibility that Robert would lose control. He wished it was different, that he could share what he considered his as easily as humans and wyverns could. But in the end he was still a dragon.

He could imagine kissing Erik and claiming him the way he would claim Marco because he had been honest with himself, he loved them albeit in different ways. But when he imagined the two of them together, making love to each other, seething jealousy was coursing through his veins like acid. 

He let out a low growl, but what forced him out of his dark thoughts was a memory, of the words Marco had told him upon finding out Robert’s true nature. 

… _You are more human than you give yourself credit for…_

… _I trust you to put my safety and happiness before everything…_

His treasure was sure that Robert was stronger than his basic instincts. He trusted him even though Robert had told him everything, even though he had made it clear what kind of monster he could become if possessiveness consumed him. Marco trusted him. And Robert would show his beloved treasure that he was worthy of it.

Determination filled him and without fear he used telepathy again, relieved when his dragon nature didn’t tempt him to lash out at Erik for having hurt him.  _It doesn’t matter. I don’t know why I’m unable to complete the heart bond with you, but what I know is that I’m stronger than this. I may be a creature of darkness but I deserve some light in my life too, I deserve to be happy. And I refuse to believe that this won’t be possible for me just because I am a dragon. I want to be with both of you, to love you equally and I don’t need a bond to prove that this is real._ He pushed his snout firmly into Erik’s claw, rubbing his cheek against the small scales littering the inside of his palm.  _I love you as well as Marco. And my nature won’t prevent me from showing that to you._

He expected Erik to protest, to tell him that it was too great of a risk, but the wyvern didn’t do that. He stared at Robert almost in awe before eventually nodding in agreement.  _“Then we will go through with it. We will have to talk with Marco first, but I’m sure that he is with us here. Because you are right, you deserve to be happy. And if the bond between you and me doesn’t work, our love has to be enough.”_

And as though to undermine his words he raised himself on his hind legs to put something akin to a kiss to Robert’s mouth, making the dragon shiver with a sudden wave of desire.

Robert looked down at Erik for a long moment and not for the first time the dragon was able to understand din the darkest, most possessive corner of his heart why his treasure had fallen in love with this remarkable creature. Erik was the strongest wyvern he had ever seen and he would for sure make a wonderful mate to a dragon. If they could make it work.

_I will continue trying to form the heart bond with you until tomorrow morning. It usually takes not more than a few hours to form, but I don’t want to feel like I haven’t been trying enough. And if there is no change by tomorrow, then we will talk to Marco. Ultimately it is his decision how to proceed from here._

Erik was about to agree when all of a sudden Robert froze upon feeling his rider bond flare to life. Nuri was calling for him.

“ _What is it?”_ Erik asked him curiously.

_Mats needs me,_ was all Robert responded before focusing on restraining his true form, forcing it back into the cage of his human vessel. It was disorientating to view the world through Robert Lewandowski’s again after having spent so many hours in his true form and he found himself longing for his magic again.

Beside him Erik shifted as well, the lithe form of the wyvern shrinking and turning into the human Robert was so familiar with. And yet the latter knew with certainty that he would never be able to see Erik with the same eyes again. Because Erik was no longer an ordinary wyvern, he was now a  _dragon’s_ wyvern. A dragon’s heart, bond or not. He was Robert’s.

The dragon smiled at the thought and reached out to stroke his fingers along the younger one’s jawbone. As much as he despised his own human form, he loved getting to touch Erik’s skin with gentle fingers instead of sharp claws and he was overcome by the urge to capture Erik’s lips with his own, to find out if they were as soft as they looked. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to pull back again until those tempting lips were red and swollen. He wasn’t able to stifle his hungry growl though and he announced in a low voice, “When we come back here, you will have to tie my hands to the wall too, otherwise I will kiss you senseless Erik Durm.”

The wyvern shivered with unmistakable excitement, but he refrained himself from giving a cheeky answer that would only turn Robert on even more. Instead he reached out for the dragon’s neck, his gentle fingers a welcome distraction to the collar’s unyielding metal as the latter opened with a click.

Robert heaved a sigh of relief when the chains binding his magic disappeared and he was free again, his vengeful nature yearning to lash out and destroy this chamber that held too many dark memories. But he didn’t because this was the only place where he would be safe – or others were safe from him.

“Thank you,” he said to Erik as he raised his hand to touch his own throat where he could still feel an echo of the collar’s tight hold on him.

Erik only smiled before looking at him expectantly and Robert focused on the rider bond to respond to Nuri’s call. It took barely a minute until there was a quiet ‘Plop’ and the young man appeared beside them. He looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes that indicated he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. “Thank you for responding so soon, Robert. I wasn’t sure if you could sense me considering I was thousands of miles away.”

“Distance doesn’t affect the rider bond in the slightest,” Robert responded. “You could try to summon me from the deepest pit of Hell itself and I would be able to at least hear you.”

Nuri looked disturbed by the mere thought, not that Robert could blame him. What Robert was hinting at, belonged to the realm of necromancy, a branch of magic that a White Witch had absolutely no talent for.

He was glad for Erik turning their attention to the problem at hand. “Where is Mats? I thought you would bring him here?”

“I wasn’t sure if he would survive the travel,” Nuri admitted and after glancing briefly at Robert, he added. “Besides, Robert wouldn’t want me to bring him here.”

Erik turned towards Robert with a frown. “Why not?”

Robert swallowed hard. “Because I don’t want anyone to see this dark chapter of my life. I know that it sounds foolish, but there has been so much darkness in my life that I’m afraid anyone who sets foot into this chamber, will get tarnished as well. I made an exception for you because this was the only place where I could shift without risk hurting you even further.”

Erik’s gaze softened. “It’s not foolish. I don’t know what you have gone through all this time ago, but I can see that it left scars on your soul. And it’s alright to feel afraid of the past when it hurt you so deeply.”

“I’m a dragon,” Robert argued. “I shouldn’t even be able to feel fear.”

“As you shouldn’t be able to share your treasure with me,” Erik retorted. “Yet here you are and you know what? It doesn’t make you any less of a mighty dragon. Quite the contrary actually. I think it’s your compassion and your big heart that makes you so extraordinary, Robert. That made me fall for you.”

Robert inhaled sharply at Erik’s admission and he burned with the desire to kiss the wyvern senseless, only the thought of Mats keeping him in place. Erik must have seen why he wanted to do because his eyes darkened in response. With great difficulty Robert tore his eyes away and focused on the still waiting Nuri.  
“Take us to him.”

Nuri obeyed instantly, gripping the wyvern and dragon by their arms and one moment later, the ground underneath their feet disappeared. This time Erik seemed to be better prepared because he managed to keep quiet.

Robert wasn’t sure what exactly he had been expecting to be greeted with, but surely not the hands gripping his wrists before the swirl of magic had even ended. Robert flinched in surprise at suddenly finding himself lying on his back on the cushions of Nuri’s couch, held down by the surprisingly strong grip of the tall human above him. “You came back.”

Mats’ voice was hoarse with emotion, the heat radiating off him so strong that Robert could feel it seeping through the former’s clothes. Robert had been prepared for the manic glint in Mats’ eyes, the ones of an addict needing another shot, but he was taken aback by what followed:

The expression in Mats’ eyes became warm and he released one wrist to card his fingers through Robert’s hair in an affectionate manner, the relief in his voice standing in stark contrast to the violent trembling of his body. “I was worried about you, Lewy. You were gone and I could feel you becoming weaker.”

Robert froze. “You could feel that?” He didn’t protest when Mats leaned down to place the side of his face to Robert’s chest, listening to the dragon’s heartbeat. 

“I understand why you need to weaken yourself in order to form a bond with Erik, but you should watch out for yourself too,” Mats explained. “You have lost a lot of blood and need more soul energy to compensate that.”

Robert turned his head to the side where Erik and Nuri were watching them closely, the blond figure between them drawing his attention immediately. Marco had a look of sympathy on his face as he watched Mats, his torn expression begging Robert to fix this somehow. “He has been acting like that ever since last night. We thought it was just the fever talking, but what he described fitted perfectly with Nuri’s explanations.”

Robert turned towards his rider at that. “So you told them everything? About the meaning of becoming a dragon’s heart?”

Nuri nodded. “I did, Marco and Mats are in the picture now. And you completed your bond with Erik?”

Robert dropped his gaze. “No. I tried, but for some reason I couldn’t do it. He drank from me two times and I really tried my best to tie our minds together but it didn’t work. Something was keeping us from completing the bond.”

Nuri and Marco shared a distressed look before the blond took a tentative step forward. “And there is no hope that it could still work somehow?”

Robert had no answer to that, but to his surprise it was Mats who responded. “Perhaps it would help if the two of you actually shared blood? I mean, a bond goes two ways and you didn’t drink Erik’s blood yet. Perhaps that is the reason why it’s not working properly.”

The idea was not a bad one. The bond of a dragon’s prey could only be completed by both parties feeding on the soul energy of the other, perhaps the same thing applied here? Up to now Robert had compared the heart bond only to the treasure bond because eventually Erik and Marco would both be his lovers, equals in his heart. But that was not the purpose of the bond for a dragon should only have one lover. The treasure bond was not about love but possession and Robert had made the mistake of forgetting that. “You could be right. The treasure bond doesn’t have to necessarily go both ways, a dragon could simply take without asking. Therefore only one act of claiming is required. But the heart bond needs true and honest love. You can’t manipulate it, that’s why it is viewed as the most sacred bond among the dragons.” He looked over to Erik. “I suppose we could try, it’s not like we have anything to lose. Unless you don’t want me to feed on you.”

Erik gave him an incredulous look. “You’re joking, right? You already offered me your blood twice, how could you ever think I would refuse to do the same for you? Even more so when it means that you, Marco and I can be together forever!”

Despite the serious situation Robert couldn’t help but smile. “Well spoken, Erik. Then we will try it later today. But now I need to take care of Mats first.”

The wyvern nodded and left the room without protest while Nuri looked anxiously between Robert and Mats. “He won’t get better until you bond with him as well, will he? I read up on the topic last night, there are reports of something called a ‘dragon’s prey’.”

Robert tensed even though Nuri was right, this was of course where they were heading. “What exactly did your books say about it?”  
Nuri clenched his jaw. “That a prey’s sole purpose is to be a source to feed on. And that their dragon will eventually kill his prey.”

Robert suppressed a growl. “Witch books, always so hypocritical. You should really get a change of literature, my dear friend. I won’t deny that there have been many dragons disrespecting the prey bond like this, but if its purpose was one-sided, then me feeding on Mats would have completed it, don’t you think?” When Nuri remained silent, he added. “By completing the bond and sharing their own soul energy with that of a human, a dragon transfers some of his powers to the prey.”

Finally Mats who had followed the whole explanations quietly until now, spoke again. “Why would any dragon want to share his power with a mortal?”

“Because transferring a spark of their own magic to a living, aging being is like planting a seed in fertile ground. It will grow and become stronger.”

A troubled, almost hurt look entered Mats' eyes. “Is this the reason you fed on me? To increase the power of your magic?”

Robert stared at him for a moment, a dark growl coming from deep down his throat as he turned them around, his own body covering the human's as he closed his fingers around Mats' throat and forced him to lie still to get his point across. “If that had been my intention, then I would have already completed the bond with you! I chose you because you are my friend and I had the feeling if there was one human I could trust with keeping my secret and agreeing to help me, then it would be you.” He loosened his grip slightly. “I never meant for this to happen, Mats. If I had known, I would have never asked this of you. And I’m truly sorry that you are suffering because of me.”

He could see the fight draining from Mats only to be replaced by something else, something deeper. “I know I should agree with you because it’s the reasonable thing to do. But to be honest, I don’t regret anything. From an outsider’s perspective allowing you to feed on me might have been one of the worst decisions I ever made, but I can’t stay reasonable here.” He raised his to Robert’s mouth, his thumb tracing along the dragon’s bottom lip reverently. “They have no idea what it feels like when you feed on me. I don’t think that even you do, not really. It starts out as a feeling of pure, utter trust and it becomes stronger with each second until I feel like bursting at the seams with emotions; desire, longing and love. Whenever you feed on me, I feel more alive than I have ever imagined possible. And each time I want you to go deeper than you did before until you reach the core. The reason why I keep asking you to feed on me is not because I long for the passion and arousal that comes with it. I do it because I want you to claim the deepest part of my soul until I will never feel lonely again.”

Robert was stunned into silence after that confession, trying and failing to wrap his head around this mess he had gotten himself into. The only stable bond he shared was with the man standing quietly behind them, his rider bond with Nuri. Everything else was utter chaos. The treasure bond with Marco had been looming over their heads for months now, his heart bond with Erik just wouldn’t work the way it was supposed to and now he had unconsciously initiated a prey bond with Mats. It would be the right thing to not complete the latter because Mats had never asked to get dragged into this mess and yet Robert couldn’t simply ignore what the human had just told him. 

Not completing the bond would mean that Mats would always feel lonely and empty inside, not to mention that Robert would have to continue feeding on him every single day. “I know we can’t just go on like this forever, Mats. You’re barely able to function or think about anything besides me any longer. And if you really want me to complete the bond, then I will think about it. But this is not only my decision to make, I need to talk about this with Marco and Erik beforehand. But you need to be aware of what you’re offering me here. It’s called ‘prey’ for a reason. You would belong to me alone in every sense of the way. I could feed on your energy, drink your blood, cut you open, torture you, rape you and kill you. And you would agree to me doing every single one of these things because your soul will know that you belong to me.”

Mats swallowed but there was no fear in his eyes. “I know you’re trying to scare me so that I will change my mind. But I also know you would never abuse my trust this way. I’m aware that dragons form a prey bond only for selfish reasons and that they enjoy the power it gives them. But you are hesitating, Lewy, you’re trying to find a way to help me without having to form a prey bond. And that is the reason why you deserve it the most.”

Robert shook his head, torn between various conflicting emotions. “You don’t know me, you don’t know what I’m capable of. You think I’m the kind man you have come to know as your teammate and friend, but this is just façade. Underneath I’m a cruel and vengeful creature. I’m an Ancient Dragon of Dark Magic. I tortured and killed many innocents before, my heart singing with joy at their screaming as I watched the flesh get burnt from their bones.”

He had never told anybody this because of the shame he felt, only breaking his silence now to finally see fear in Mats’ eyes. But to his frustration there still was none.

“I firmly believe that you have changed, Robert. The creature that you are describing would not be capable of loving their treasure the way you do, not to mention consider making anybody their beloved heart. If you don’t want me to be bonded to you, then please say it but don’t you dare claiming to know what I can’t want. For I want this bond with you, Robert, more than I ever wanted anything else in my life! And I don’t care if it’s far from healthy or reasonable because feelings so often are anything but.” He dropped his hand back to his side, a pleading expression entering his eyes. “Please, Lewy! If completing the bond is the only way to fix this, then do it. You shouldn’t feel bad about something that I wanted.”

It was completely silent in the room as Robert stared down at the man lying underneath him and wondered what to do. It was wrong to force such a life-changing bond on Mats, but his friend clearly wanted this so badly. And Mats was right, Robert didn’t intend to abuse this bond. He could of course but he didn’t  _want to._ And maybe this would be enough?

“If this is truly what you want from the bottom of your heart, then I will talk with Marco and Erik. And if they agree, then we will complete the bond as soon as you are back to full health.”

Mats closed his eyes, biting down on his trembling lip as though he was trying to hold back a sob. “Thank you, Robert. Thank you so much.”

Robert’s mouth twitched up into a sad smile as he regarded his soon-to-be prey closely. “Do you still want me to feed on you now?”

Mats chuckled. “I thought you would never ask. My condition is not as bad as it was last night, but my body is already aching for you again. I could understand though if you didn’t want to feed on me so soon after our conversation.”

Robert frowned in confusion. “Why would this conversation have changed anything about my desire for your soul?”

“Because we just agreed that you would have to complete the bond with me.”

It took Robert a moment to catch on and when he realized what Mats was thinking, he didn’t know whether to feel annoyed or guilty. “Hold on, let me get this one thing straight. The reason why I was trying to change your mind was because I’m worried what the prey bond will do to you, not because I don’t want this as well. You are more important to me than you are probably aware of, Mats. I never considered willingly entrusting any human with my secret and now my magic, not until I got to know you.”

Mats was clearly taken aback, his eyes wide with surprise. Then his whole posture started to relax into the cushions and Robert knew that he had said the right thing to erase the human’s doubts. He tore his gaze away to look at Nuri. “I think we are alright from here. I will feed on him and then I will try to bon d with Erik again. You don’t have to worry.”

Nuri gave him a clipped nod, but his gaze dropped to Mats and finally Robert could see what he should have perhaps noticed long ago. Sympathy. And longing. 

Robert had known that Nuri had been harboring more than friendly feelings for him for a while now, but he had never considered that his rider might have developed feelings for somebody else  as well . And in a very sad and tragic way it made sense that Nuri would be falling for Mats who would suffer the same fate as he did, yearning for more than only Robert’s friendship but unable to walk away from him because they were bonded to him.

This time Robert allowed the wave of guilt to weigh down his heart and he whispered softly. “I won’t hurt him, Nuri. Nor will I  ever  abuse him. His soul will be bonded to me but not his heart. He will be free to love whomever he wants.”

He could feel Mats stiffening as he realized what Robert was  im plying but fortunately he stayed quiet, awaiting Nuri’s reply.

The latter looked completely shocked  at Robert having found out the truth  but then a relieved smile appeared on his face. “Of course  you won't abuse him. I never had any doubt of that. But you are a dragon and therefore possessive of everyone you share a bond with.”

Robert couldn't argue with that. “That's true. Mats will be mine in a very twisted kind of way, but as my rider you are too. You two belong to me and that's why I couldn't possibly be against this even if I wanted to.” He added more softly. “ A dragon protects fiercely what he considers his, but Erik and Marco will be the only ones that I will selfishly keep in my own heart. You and Mats are free to give in to love wherever you might find it. Perhaps even in each other.”

It was silent then, a vulnerable look in Nuri's eyes as he stared at Robert as though he wanted to throw himself into the dragon's arms with gratitude. Eventually he shifted his gaze to the human trapped between Robert and the couch. Robert followed it, taking in the look of amazement on Mats' face as he met Nuri's eyes. The human smiled reassuringly, his voice low when he said, “I guess we have a lot to talk about, Nuri. And as soon as  Robert has fed on me again and  I'm feeling better, we will do so in detail.”  
Nuri nodded gratefully before turning away from the pair. Mats' eyes were following him out of the room, the revelation clearly having surprised him. “I didn't know that Nuri was feeling this way. That he loved me.”

“I didn't know either,” Robert confessed. “I guess he didn't even know himself, not until we started talking about bonding and was met with the possibility that he might be losing you to me.”

Finally Mats tore his gaze away and looked up at him. “But it will be nothing like that, right? The only bonds of love that you will have are the ones with Marco and Erik.”

Robert was aware what Mats was hoping to hear. “I only bond with people that are important to me and that I have come to care about, perhaps even love. But you are right, my treasure and my heart will be my only lovers.” When he saw the disappointment in Mats' eyes, he added. “I'm sorry.”

The human shook his head. “It's fine. You are not to blame for the way I feel and I never expected you to seriously return my feelings. It didn't prevent me from hoping otherwise but still. And who knows, perhaps I will get over you very soon. Nuri is a dear friend and him loving me might change things.”

Robert tilted his head curiously. “And do you think it could happen? You falling in love with him as well one day?”

Mats smiled. “I hope so.  I was completely fixated on you for months, but today you made it very clear that I will never have a chance at winning your heart. I won't deny that this hurts. More than I'm letting on. But life will go on and one day I will fall in love again. That's all I can say for now.”

And that was enough, at least for now. Robert knew that he couldn't possibly ask for more at the moment, not after having broken Mats' heart. It would take time for him to heal but Mats was strong and he would overcome it, of that Robert was absolutely sure. And Nuri had a way of drawing people in, so of anyone could win Mats' heart, then it would be him. Robert knew what he was talking about, he had never thought that he could ever be friends with a white witch, a dragon's greatest enemy apart from a phoenix.

Robert shifted his position until he was comfortably straddling Mats' legs before leaning closer, hesitating when he was only inches away from the latter's face. Mats' breathing had sped up in anticipation, desire darkening his eyes and he raised himself up, bridging the distance between their mouths. It was only a soft press of lips, the human waiting for the dragon to take charge as they were both used to when it came to this intimate experience. And despite all the things that had been said today, despite Robert knowing now that this was more than only feeding for Mats, it was surprisingly easy to shove everything aside and only focus on  _feeling._

Robert opened his mouth, waiting for Mats to mirror him before softly drawing the soul energy up through the human's throat. Mats shuddered  at the feeling but didn't fight like it should be his natural reaction to be. And Robert was aware how worrisome this was, indicating that he had been feeding on Mats for far too long by now to consider not completing their bond. He could only hope that Marco and Erik would understand and agree to it.

Robert let the thought fade when the first wave of pure, utter soul energy hit the back of his own throat. He was barely aware of Mats arching his back towards him, body shivering with arousal while he was busy adjusting to the power suddenly surging through his whole body. And only now did Robert truly realize how badly needed this too, his body still weak from all the blood that Erik had taken from him. It was pure need on his own part that urged him to go on even when he could feel Mats' aroused cock against his thigh and feel the ardent moans of pleasure that Mats would utter if it weren't for Robert's lips sealing his mouth. He kept on feeding on the human until  the stream of energy was becoming weaker and Mats' body was sinking back into the cushions. Robert pulled back then, placing a soft kiss to Mats' forehead before climbing off the human's lap, taking the blanket behind him to put it over the flatly breathing Mats. He smiled fondly at realizing that this was another man that would soon be a permanent part of his life thanks to the bond that would tie them together. With that thought he stood up and silently walked out of the room in search for his treasure and the man he intended to become his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama,
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was busy with real life and two other WIPs that needed updating (let's not even talk about the usual accidents in between) and didn't feel quite ready to write this very important chapter. If I had known how long it would become, I might have not even started writing it last week since I knew real life would keep me from writing for more than an hour in between every now and then.  
> There were several points where I wanted to split this chapter, but I had promised that the chapter count of eight would be final this time. Yes, I know, no one would have complained if I had adjusted the chapter count once more but I wanted to stick to my promises for once. Hence this monstrosity of a chapter. The longest one I have ever written in my life and I seriously thought I would never write something as long as my recent Erik/Lukasz story again. ;-) Anyway, I really hope that you and everyone else who has enjoyed this story so far will like this update. There is lots of bonding going on - another reason why I decided not to split it but post it in one go.  
> The last chapter will only wrap up the story and perhaps leave some things open for the possible sequel that I teased but we will see about that once I have written and posted it.  
> For now please enjoy the return of your dragons! :-**

 

 

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Marco and Erik were waiting for him in the kitchen, both men looking up when they noticed him approaching. The human was the first to come over to him and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Are you okay, Robert?”

Robert held on to him, enjoying the feel of his treasure’s body against his own. Feeding on soul energy always heightened his senses, making him more aware of the delicious curve of Marco’s back as his own fingers stroked over it. “I’m fine. Feeding on Mats helped me more than I anticipated.”

Marco pulled back to look at him. “I’m glad to hear that. But you know this can’t go on forever. Mats is addicted to you, he needs you to feed on him every single day.”

Robert nodded, his eyes shifting between the man in his arms and the one patiently waiting for his turn. “You’re right, this can’t go on forever. Mats’ condition would become worse until he either dies or I complete the bond. There is no other way to save him.”

He fell silent, unsure how to propose what he and Mats had agreed on without upsetting the two men he loved so dearly. As it turned out, he didn’t have to say anything because Erik stepped closer with a knowing expression in his eyes. “You don’t have to ask, Robert. We don’t want Mats to die either and if this bond with you is the only way, then we will accept that.”

Between the two creatures, Marco frowned. “A bond? Like the one you will share with Erik and me?”

“No.” Robert protested instantly. “No one will ever come close to being as important to me as you two are. You’re my lovers and mates. It’s more difficult with Mats. The stories refer to this as a ‘prey bond’; spells that are a lot older than me even call it a ‘soul bond’ which is more fitting, I guess, considering what exactly we are doing on a regular basis. If we complete the bond, Mats will belong to me but he will not be more than a very close friend, I promise you that.”

Marco nodded as he tried to wrap his head around all the things he had learnt today. “That sounds good to me. To be honest I don’t think it will change much in the way I see him. Mats already knew about your true nature before and you have been feeding on him for so long now that a part of me is already thinking he belongs to you in some way.”

Robert had to chuckle at the memory of Marco’s obvious jealousy when his treasure had still been under the illusion that Mats was Robert’s lover. “Thank you for being so understanding. The last few days turned your whole world upside down and you’re still not freaking out, I couldn’t ask for more.”

Marco grinned. “As long as you turning my world upside down ends with the three of us together, I will gladly take everything you’re throwing my way.”

They leaned forward at the same time, kissing each other tenderly as Robert started to lose himself in the feel of his treasure’s lips against his own. His world narrowed down to Marco and him until Robert felt a hand wrapping around his side and familiar, full lips pressing against his cheek, the voice accompanying it barely more than a whisper. “You don’t have to be afraid, Robert. Marco and I understand why you are doing this and we will welcome Mats as part of our relationship, in whatever way you intend for him to become so.”

Robert broke away from Marco, turning in the latter’s arms to finally do what he had wanted to do for the past hour. His hands cupped Erik’s face firmly, giving him no chance to turn away as Robert bridged the distance between them to capture Erik’s mouth with his own. A jolt went through his body, desire coursing through his veins as he kissed the wyvern with all he got, his tongue claiming Erik’s mouth greedily. Robert was barely aware of the hands that were still gripping his hips from behind, at least until Marco’s voice broke through his haze of lust. “The bond, Robert. You need to make Erik your _ieb_ first, remember?”

Robert broke away, feeling pleased with himself as he noticed Erik’s ragged breathing and the smell of his arousal in the air. “You’re right. We will try it again and share blood like Mats suggested. But, Marco, you should prepare yourself for this not working out the way we planned. Erik and I talked about this already and we agreed to proceed even if it turns out that we are unable to complete the bond. But this is your decision as well. Nobody knows what would happen if the three of us tried to be intimate without the security of our bonds. Dragons usually can’t have more than one mate at a time and even though I have become more human over the centuries, I don’t know if I’m above this possessiveness.”

Marco worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “I know that this will be hard for you. But we will never know unless we try it. And I don’t think I’m ready to live a life without you, Robert.”

The dragon heaved a sigh of relief. “Then it is settled. I will bond with Mats and then I will try to do so with Erik once again.” He hesitated for a moment, his own suggestion surprising him when he said. “Perhaps you want to come with us?”

Marco froze, disbelief written all over his face. “You mean, you would take me to the pyramid with you? You would let me stay for whatever it is that will be happening between you and Erik?”

Robert shared a quick look with Erik and when he found no objection in his eyes, he replied, “If you want to. I won’t force you and I would understand if you declined my offer because it could be unsettling for a human to watch. But you will become an important part of my life very soon and you deserve to see this. And maybe your presence would help us completing the bond. Besides, you wanted to see my true form, didn’t you?”

The words had the desired effect. Marco’s eyes widened in excitement. “Of course I do! I just didn’t think I would get to see it so soon.”

“Well, I figured you should see the real me before you become my treasure and have no chance of walking away from me. In case you don’t find my dragon form appealing.”

Marco had a scandalized expression in his eyes when he retorted, “As if I could ever find anything about you unappealing. I wouldn’t be surprised if even your true form is sex on two legs.”

“Four legs,” Erik cut in with a chuckle. “And you’re right he is. If I hadn’t been so scared, I would have surely started drooling when I saw him for the very first time yesterday.”

Robert’s cheeks flushed red at the compliment. He wasn’t used to anyone finding his true form attractive rather than terrifying and he could only hope that Marco would think the same way as Erik did. “If you two are done making fun of me, we should head back into the living room. It’s time to complete my bond with Mats.”

 

***

 

Half an hour later Marco, Erik and Nuri were standing behind Robert in the living room as he sat down on the couch beside Mats. They were all radiating anxiousness, even Robert because this was his first and most likely only time forming a prey bond. Mats had sat up beside him, his eyes glinting with anticipation but there was some kind of contentment in them that hadn’t been there before. Whatever he and Nuri had just talked about, it must have been something good. It would take time for them to overcome their feelings for Robert and come closer to each other but the dragon was convinced they would make it. He would see to his humans’ happiness.

Nuri was the one to break the heavy silence in the room. “So how exactly is this going to work? How is Mats supposed to feed on your soul when he is a human who can’t do that sort of thing?”

Despite the serious situation Robert had to smile wistfully at the memory of how his much younger and more inexperienced self had taught another creature to feed on his soul…

“He can’t feed on me on his own. But I can feed him my soul energy just like a mother bird is feeding her hatchlings.” He could feel the curious glances of all men present on him as he focused on the one in front of him, trying his best to sound reassuring. “A dragon has no soul, so I need to feed on you right before feeding you back the soul energy that I took from you. It will probably feel weird for you but it is important that you neither reject it nor try to break away from me.”

Mats nodded sternly. “I won’t. I trust you.”

This had to be enough. Robert pushed Mats back onto the cushions gently as he sprawled out on top of him, knowing they both needed to lie down for what would happen. When he was sure that they were both comfortable, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Mats’. Robert tried to keep things slow deliberately as it would help them both to stay in control. Despite the human’s promise, there was no telling how he would react to Robert feeding him for once, whether he would like it or recoil instinctively.

He focused completely on the feeling of Mats underneath, their mouths joined for the looming intimate act and he tried his best to block out the presence of his three other confidents; of Nuri, Erik and Marco watching the scene closely. Robert’s hand on Mats’ chest curled as he searched for the threads of soul energy, noting with a hint of worry that they were harder to find with each time he fed on him. Mats was becoming weaker and Robert had only fed on him half an hour ago; his body was too exhausted to go through this act again. But it was necessary, no matter how much Robert hated having to hurt his friend like that. They both tensed the moment that Robert had found the string of soul energy and was drawing it up the human’s throat. It was more intense than ever, closer to Mats’ core than Robert had ever been and the dragon was unable to keep the slow pace, the flavor of Mats’ soul too addicting to hold back; the knowledge of claiming it as his too tempting to resist. The human was arching his back towards him again, his hard cock straining between their bellies but the dragon only wanted to focus on his own pleasure, the feeding. But Robert was not only a dragon, a small part of him was also human. And so he forced himself to break away, seeing Mats staring up at him in fascination – perhaps because of the glowing blue eyes of Robert’s true form shining through – before he let one hand travel down Mats’ side and disappear underneath the waistband of his pants.

Mats shuddered. “You don’t have to do that. It’s all about completing the bond, right?”

Robert’s eyes drifted to the side but neither of the three men were voicing any protest, all of them looking back at him anxiously, clearly hoping that the bonding would go down smoothly. He turned back to the human lying underneath him. “Just this once, Mats. I left you to deal with your arousal on your own far too many times and you deserve better in this life-changing moment.”

Mats’ eyes darkened with desire and he sank back into the cushions, allowing Robert to take charge. Carefully Robert pulled the pants down over Mats’ legs, feeling nervous with feeling the eyes of his two future mates on him. “My mouth or my hand? Your choice, Mats.”

The human considered the question for a second before tilting his head curiously. “What do you consider more intimate?”

Robert hesitated as he tried to decide. He had used the perks of his human disguises to get what he wanted before, but he had never considered doing so for a lover and he thought about how he would choose to pleasure Erik and Marco. “Handjob, I think.”

“Then I want your mouth on me,” Mats replied, the response throwing everyone in the room off-guard. It was not hard though to catch on to his reasons and Robert felt gratitude that Mats was accepting his place so easily; that he knew that Robert felt for him differently than he felt for Marco and Erik. Without further ado he opened his mouth and lowered his head down onto Mats’ erection, enclosing it with his wet heat. It had been a long time since Robert had last done this and he needed a moment to adjust to the strange feeling of having another man at his mercy. His lips curled wickedly at a memory of one such instances but he shoved it away when his smile caused his teeth to graze over Mats’ sensitive length and make the human flinch with pain. Instead he started to drag his tongue along the underside of the cock, following the thick vein to the tip and flicking his tongue over the latter, drawing an ardent mewl from his prey. His prey in every sense of the word as it seemed. The taste of Mats’ precum was already in his mouth and Robert was torn between the smug satisfaction of being able to make Mats fall apart even with such human means and worry when he realized he would have to swallow Mats’ release, something he had always considered too intimate to do until now.

He had reached for the telepathic link before he knew what he was doing; a link that shouldn’t be possible between a dragon and a human. _I don’t think I can go through all the way, Mats._

The moment he had thought these words, he mentally chided himself because of course no human would be able to hear him.

_You don’t have to do that, Robert,_ a mental voice came through the link. _I’m already close, you can pull off now._

Robert was so shocked by Mats being able to understand him and respond that he didn’t fight when the weight underneath him shifted as Mats sat up, his hands cupping Robert’s face with the intention of nudging him to pull off. Robert did not retreat completely though but began to lick over the wet tip like a cat, drawing more strangled sobs from his prey.  
“Robert, please stop it or I’m going to come right now!”

Finally Robert obeyed and he straightened again, his lips finding Mats’ again while his mental voice was dripping with possessiveness. _I’m going to make you come in the most pleasurable way, my prey._

And without explaining himself Robert opened his mouth wider and forced the soul energy that he had taken from Mats back up his own throat. His own body revolted at the feeling as well as having to give up on energy but he had done this before often enough to suppress his instincts. The soul energy tasted different now because it was tinged with Robert’s magic and he forced it into Mats’ mouth. The human made a sound of surprise but fortunately didn’t reject Robert, allowing the flow of energy into his mouth. His body was trembling from the force of it and the moment he swallowed, his eyes rolled back in his head and his hips jerked forward as he came hard between their bodies. Robert was too distracted to notice it though, catching Mats’ slumping body merely on instinct as his entire being shook with the force of their completed bond. He could hear Nuri gasp from somewhere to his right, apparently being able to feel that Robert’s gravity was shifting and that the dragon had formed a new bond alongside their own.

Robert could feel his real form tingling underneath his skin, desperately wanting to break free and roar in victory. He managed to hold his human disguise together but he was unable not to grip Mats’ head and clash their mouths together, forcing his jaws apart and initiating the flow again, transferring more soul energy into the mortal vessel of his prey. Mats seemed to drift somewhere between waking and unconsciousness because he jerked at being manhandled but didn’t try to fight as Robert forced his soul energy and magic down his throat.

Robert was unable to stop because this was his prey and he was meant to harbor his dragon’s magic, letting it grow inside of his body until its Master had use of it again. He was distinctly aware of Erik and Nuri calling his name with worry in their voices but he paid them no mind. He ignored Mats’ convulsions underneath him, only pressing him down harder into the cushions. He didn’t even stop when he had given all his soul energy, continuing by feeding Mats his pure magic. The human’s eyes snapped open and he tried to scream but it was no use against a dragon. The shouting beside them became louder, Marco’s voice joining in as well but Robert could not focus on it. Mats was trashing violently against him, hitting and scratching at Robert’s body so hard that it would surely leave bruises on the weak human vessel. But his aura was changing, Robert’s magic merging with Mats’ soul, achieving what no dragon could do on his own. A magic stronger than any witchcraft contained in the weak body of a human. Mats’ trashing began to subside, his limbs falling away uselessly as he surrendered to the assault, his life energy dwindling so fast that Robert could feel his own magic coming back at him, leaving their dying host.

“Robert, stop!” Marco screamed and shook Robert’s shoulder hard. “You’re killing him!”

And with a shocked gasp Robert tore his lips away from Mats’, scrambling off the human in a hurry. It took him a moment to collect himself and he was grateful for his treasure’s arms grounding him as he began to feel along the new bond. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was still intact and that Mats was alive.

Nuri had sat down on the couch and was checking the human over with trembling hands. “He will recover. He is just weak, but nothing that my magic won’t be able to fix.” He turned to Robert with a relieved nod. “Your magic has burnt away the poison in his body and your bond has been completed. He will be fine again.”

Robert desperately hoped it would be. What had just happened had been a very close call.

He leaned into Marco, allowing his treasure to pull him back to his feet before Erik came to his other side and they both led him out of the room. Robert didn’t protest when they ended up in the bathroom and his two lovers were starting to undress him with greatest care. Robert’s exhaustion must be evident to see because he was sure they would never dare to do this otherwise, especially not a wyvern like Erik. Neither of them spoke a word while they were shedding his clothes and nudging him into the shower with them. Nuri’s shower was just big enough to fit three grown men into it but Robert found that he didn’t mind the closeness at all. Even with his exhaustion he was able to appreciate the sight of his naked treasure standing in front of him and starting to massage shampoo into his hair.

Marco didn’t look annoyed or scared by what had happened but worried. “Lewy, what just happened? You didn’t say that completing the bond would almost kill Mats.”

Robert dropped his gaze. “I didn’t know it would be this hard to hold myself back. I’ve had a few preys before but never one for which I had any feelings but sympathy. I didn’t expect our friendship to be a problem for my self-control.”

When he closed his eyes in shame, Marco’s hand was at his cheek, brushing it softly. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over with. Mats is alive and you heard Nuri, he will recover completely.”

Robert nodded, his response dying on his tongue when there was a different set of hands on his thighs and starting to rub shower gel into his skin.

“No one is angry at you for what happened,” Erik affirmed Marco’s words. “All that counts is that the prey bond is now complete and we don’t have to worry about Mats’ life any longer. We can figure out how to go from here later.” He moved up to Robert’s back, causing the dragon to close his eyes and enjoying the way his lovers were taking care of him. “What about you, Robert? You fed Mats all the energy that you had taken the last few days. You must be starving.”

“I am,” Robert confirmed. “I feel hollow and numb inside, almost as weak as a human. No offence, Marco.”

The blond snorted but his lips curled in amusement. “None taken, I know that I’m the mouse in a cage with two cats.” His expression turned curious. “Why were you grinning when you sucked Mats off? It was a strange sight to put it mildly.”

Robert felt heat rising up his cheeks at that and he bit his lip.

Behind him Erik chuckled at his obvious discomfort. “Okay, now we _really_ need to know what was so funny.”

When Robert realized that they wouldn’t let this go, he finally gave in. After what they already knew of his long, eventful life it was probably a minor incident. “I used to pleasure men with my mouth when I wanted something important from them. Not money but information or a position of power. And one time during my time in Rome two thousand years ago I was down on my knees sucking off my legatus to get the names of the men responsible for the killing of Caesar. As soon as he had given them all, I bit down on his cock as punishment for his lack of loyalty. I had to think of that moment when Mats flinched at feeling my teeth.”

Erik and Marco both looked like he had lost his mind and it was his treasure speaking to him first. “You did that to the poor guy for his lack of loyalty with _murderers?!_ ”

“His lack of loyalty with the emperor,” Robert corrected him dryly. “As it turned out he had an important part to play in giving information to those cowards and I was so angry in this moment that I bit his cock off. Not very hard to achieve with dragon teeth. I used to fall asleep with a smile on my face for almost a month.”

Marco paled. “Remind me to never get on your bad side. And all of this just for Caesar?”

“I always had affection for him,” Robert replied with a shrug. “He could be cruel but he had his principles that he stood by, not to mention a healthy sense of arrogance just like all dragons have. Not to mention that I was trying to live a human life and it had its perks being in Caesar’s good grades.”

Marco chuckled as he resumed rubbing shampoo into Robert’s hair. “You and Caesar. Wow.”

Robert wanted to respond but his thoughts were slipping through his fingers like sand, exhaustion taking its toll on him and his eyelids started to droop.

Erik’s voice at his ear startled him. “You need to feed, Robert. It’s dangerous for all of us if you are that hungry.”

Robert shook his head. “Have you seen Mats? He is going to be out of it for three days at the very least.”

“You could feed from me,” Marco proposed softly, making Robert freeze.

“No, not yet. You are my treasure, Marco, your soul has been calling out for me for months. If I finally got a taste of it now, then I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. I need to be bonded with you before I can ever consider feeding from you.”

The hands at his back pushed softly until Robert was turning around and facing Erik. The wyvern’s eyes were shining with hope. “You could feed from me. I know you will be strong enough to hold back and you don’t yearn for me the way you yearn for Marco.”

Robert should deny him because he had been so careful only to feed as seldom as possible. And he had chosen Mats as his feeding source in order not to hurt anyone else. But Erik was right, the coming days were too important to them all. If he wanted to bond with Marco and then be intimate with him and Erik for the first time, he needed to be fed well and in better control than he was now.

“I’m sorry, Erik,” he announced before he leaned forward and kissed the wyvern’s lips. He didn’t deepen it right away, letting his lips press softly against Erik’s for a while in a chaste kiss. He could feel Marco’s body pressing against his back, his treasure a reassuring presence while Robert was kissing another. His nature had trouble accepting that both of them seemed fine with sharing their dragon but the feel of Erik’s lips pressed against his own as well as Marco’s mouth placing kisses alongside his shoulder blades distracted him from the strangeness of this moment.

Robert pulled back to whisper to Erik, “Stop me if I go too far.”

That was all the warning he gave before he opened his mouth and concentrated on the soul energy contained in Erik’s human vessel. The wyvern went completely still in his tight embrace but it was not from discomfort.  Instead he was surrendering to the sensations washing over him as his precious soul energy transferred to Robert. Erik’s life essence instantly managed to soothe the pain of his hunger but he tasted very different from Mats. Dragons usually preferred to feed on humans as their soul was stronger and more vibrant but this only made it easier for Robert to stay in control of the situation. Robert’s body was too weak to get aroused but he could feel Erik already responding to the intimate act when the younger one pressed himself against Robert demandingly.

The urge to take more and more became harder to suppress with every second and only when he could feel Erik’s body becoming weaker in his arms did he finally break away from the wyvern’s lips. He relaxed against Marco’s hands on his back, his human looking between them curiously. “Did it work?”

“I think,” Erik replied in a hoarse voice, his eyes wide and pupils dilated as he stared at Robert as though he was seeing him in a new light. “This was incredible. I can completely understand why Mats became addicted to it.” He turned away with a groan and Robert’s eyes dropped down to his cock that was begging desperately for his attention.

Robert bit his lip. “If you want me to do something about this, I-”

“No,” Erik interrupted him gently. “I appreciate your concern but too much has already happened tonight. You are in need of some rest and I really want you to be able to enjoy it when the three of us are getting intimate again. Just go ahead to sleep.”

Robert was grateful for Erik’s consideration but it was drowned out by a hot wave of jealousy when he saw Erik’s eyes wandering to Marco. The blond licked his lips unconsciously and the sudden image of his treasure pleasuring anybody else than him alone made Robert let out a warning growl. Both men jerked in surprise and looked at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry,” Robert told them through clipped teeth, his human part at war with his possessive dragon nature. “But I don’t think either of you would survive if Marco took care of you right now. With how tired and weak I feel, I can barely stand to see you facing each other naked.”

Marco dropped his gaze instantly and brought as much distance between himself and the other man as possible but Erik merely chuckled. “I would have never asked Marco to do that, not with you present and in such a fragile state of mind.” His lips curled into a wicked grin as he leaned back against the shower of the wall and his right hand dropped to his hard cock, taking himself in hand. “It’s a good thing there is this wonderful thing called ‘masturbation’, right?”

Robert went still at the sight of the wyvern pleasuring himself and he might have even tried to replace it with his own hand if a furiously blushing Marco hadn’t cut in that moment. “Alright, enough flirting, let’s get our mighty dragon to bed now.”

He shoved Robert out of the shower and they both dried themselves off and put on a pair of pyjamas in a haste, doing their best to ignore the little sounds that Erik wasn’t even trying to stifle behind the fogged glass.

Robert managed to drag his aching limbs to the guest room that he was occupying whenever he stayed over at Nuri’s place and they both fell onto the mattress with a relieved sigh. Robert’s heart was swelling with joy when Marco instantly snuggled up against him of his own accord and they both were almost asleep by the time Erik crawled underneath the covers at Robert’s other side…

 

***

 

The next morning Robert slept in, something that hadn’t happened to him in a long time. He awoke alone in the bed, feeling a bit disorientated but for once well-rested. The soul energy of a wyvern was less intense in flavor than a human’s but it lasted longer and even though it had been hours since he had fed on Erik, he still felt well-sated and brimming with energy.

He put on his favorite clothes – a tight, black pair of jeans and an equally black button-down – more out of habit than real necessity because he would probably spend the rest of this day naked or in his true form anyway.

The sound of joyful laughter greeted him once he had descended the stairs and his heart filled with warmth upon seeing three of the most important men in his life sitting around the breakfast table. Nuri had already finished eating and was casually sipping at his cup of coffee while Erik and Marco were talking animatedly over the table. Robert had to smile at seeing their from sleep messy, disheveled hair – not that his own was looking any better.

When he took a step into the room, he could see Mats still sleeping soundly on the couch, a thin blanket spread over his body.

Erik turned his head towards him when he heard Robert approaching and there was no regret or even wariness in his eyes. “Good morning, Robert.”

“Morning,” Robert mumbled with a yawn  and his already good mood improved even further when he saw Marco’s eyes light up upon seeing him.

His treasure pulled out the empty chair next to him. “Sit down and eat something.”

Robert took the offered seat but looked at Marco’s slice of bread with butter and what smelled like strawberry jam with disgust. “Thank you but I think I’ll pass. Dragons don’t eat, remember?”

Marco ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair embarrassed. “I keep forgetting that, sorry. It’s so surreal to think that you never get to feel how heavenly a good breakfast can taste.”

Robert didn’t respond right away, waiting until Marco had taken his bite before leaning over to his treasure and wiping a bit of strawberry jam from the human’s mouth with his thumb. Carefully he licked at the substance, faking an innocent grin when he announced, “You taste really sweet.”

He ignored the bout of snickering from Erik and Nuri, preferring to enjoy the sight of the deep blush coloring Marco’s face. “You’re an idiot, Lewy. I have to rethink if I really want to become your treasure.”

Despite knowing fully well that Marco was not serious about this, Robert felt a tug in his heart and he pulled at the human’s arm, startling Marco as he dragged him onto his own lap, his palms resting possessively on the latter’s backside. “You will be mine forever. Anyone who dares to lay a finger on you will die the cruelest death imaginable.”

Marco had gone completely still on top of him, less out of fear than fascination. On the other side of the table Nuri rolled his eyes. “Careful, Marco. You need to rein in his possessiveness sometimes or he won’t let you leave your house alone anymore.”

Robert shot him a dark scowl but couldn’t really deny the witch’s words, so he kept quiet, rubbing his hands up and down on Marco’s back.

The blond narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t marking me right now, are you?”

Robert looked at him in mock shock. “Of course not, how could you ever think of that?”

Next to Nuri a very amused Erik snickered into his coffee. “Liar.”

Marco sighed but at least he didn’t try to get off Robert’s lap. “Being with supernatural creatures is so exhausting. When has my life become so complicated?” But he was still smiling when he took his slice of bread from the abandoned plate and began to feed Robert.

The latter’s eyes were drawn to Nuri though when the witch stood up, putting his empty cup into the dishwasher before crossing the room to approach the sleeping figure on the couch. Slowly Nuri sat down on the edge and laid his palm onto Mats’ forehead.

“He isn’t as cold anymore as he was yesterday. I can feel the life returning to his body, so he is probably over the worst.”

Robert let out a sigh of relief at that. He had known that their bond was complete now and if he concentrated, he could Mats’ energy through their shared bond. But he had still been worried that he had gone too far last night and that his loss of control had had unforeseen consequences. Besides the obvious.

“I fed him a lot of my magic, much more than he was ever meant to take. Even when he has fully recovered, Mats will never be an ordinary human again.”

Nuri nodded. “I have never met a true dragon’s prey but I suspect that he will be able to use your magic to a certain extent. Almost like a low-ranking witch.”

His gaze was drawn to Erik who was approaching him from the side, squeezing Nuri’s shoulder softly. “It’s a good thing then that he has you to turn to. Who could better teach him in the art of magic than you?”

“I will do my best,” Nuri affirmed. “But we will have to wait and see what kind of affinity he will develop, not to mention how strong he will get. I can only teach him to use his full potential if he develops white magic as well.”

Robert regarded Mats more closely, taking in his even breaths, the healthy color of his cheeks but most importantly the still visible redness around his mouth where their violent feeding had rubbed the skin raw. “Perhaps it is for the best if he doesn’t learn how to master his true potential. He is just a human that made the mistake of allowing a dragon into his heart. What he had to endure is already punishment enough, we should let him lead a normal life as far as that is possible.”

No one argued with his thoughts. But Mats let out a low whimper in his sleep, apparently caught up in a nightmare and Robert reached out to touch his chest and ground him, his mind instinctively reaching for their bond. Despite his earlier words he felt pleased warmth growing in his chest when Mats immediately stilled, only turning his face into Robert’s palm.

“Hush, my prey,” he said, frowning at the wrongness of the word. Even if Mats was technically his prey, they had long passed the stage of predator and prey. Mats had been Robert’s friend for a long time and now he was also bonded to him. Searching for a better term, he remembered how the stories of Ancient times had called this bond. “My soulmate. You need to sleep and get better for both of us. Bonding with Marco and Erik as well will leave me drained and weak. I’m tired of seeing you suffering but I will need your strength once again when all of this is over and I come back.”

He dragged his palm down Mats’ cheek, feeling their bond flare with his own affection before he dropped his hand and turned away from the couch. “You two still want to go through with the bonding?”

They both nodded and Marco responded with determination. “Of course we do. But if this is too soon for you, we can wait a while longer.”

Robert dismissed his concern instantly. “The time couldn’t be better than it is right now. I have fed enough from Erik to maintain control over my true form for the next few days. The longer we wait, the harder it will be for me to restrain myself. It’s either now or never.”

Behind him Nuri stood up and eyed him carefully. “You know I could use our rider bond to force you into submission. Do you want me to come along?”

Robert had considered the possibility before and he waited for Marco and Erik’s reaction before he responded. “Thank you, Nuri, but no. You can’t always be there when I get intimate with Marco and Erik, our relationship would not work if you were. I need to see for myself that my dragon nature can deal being intimate with two people at the same time. I would never be able to trust myself if I constantly needed your power over me.”

Nuri nodded. “I knew you would say that and I think the same.” He stepped forward to hug the startled Robert. The dragon let it happen, feeling his rider bond with the witch strengthen again. They both had badly needed to make up because their bond was still strained after Nuri had used it a few days ago to stop Robert in his true form.

When Robert pulled back, his eyes drifted to Mats again. “Please take care of him in the next few days. Erik, Marco and I need some alone time to complete our bonds as well and it will be complicated enough even without you two present.”

Nuri nodded. “I will look after him. By the time the three of you will be back, he is going to be as good as new.”

He looked expectantly at Marco and Erik, waiting until they had joined Robert’s side, then he gripped their hands before pressing his index finger against Robert’s forehead, sending them back to the one place that the dragon had wished he would never have to see again.

 

***

 

When the whirl of magic had finally ended, the three men found themselves standing in the pitch-black chamber of the pyramid again. Marco stumbled at the unexpected landing and Robert and Erik caught him instinctively around his waist.

The human turned his head from one side to the other aimlessly and it took Robert a moment to remember that Marco’s eyes could never adjust to this level of utter darkness like his own. “Where are we? And why is the air so thick and stale?”

“Well…,” Robert started to respoind ominously, his insides curling again in discomfort even though he had only been here yesterday. He knew it was stupid but he kept expecting the high priest to show up and torture him again…

“Robert?”

Erik’s touch on his shoulder brought him back to the present and it took him a moment to respond. “I’m fine.” He turned to his treasure, careful not to miss his reaction. “Marco, this is the place where my story began. Welcome in the Great Pyramid of Gizeh.”

Marco’s almost black eyes widened even further and he let his gaze roam around the room again, eager to see what the darkness was hiding from him. “You’re kidding me, right?”

Robert shot an amused glance to Erik before he lowered the shields separating him from his dragon nature, his vision sharpening rapidly until he could dissect every little bump in the stone walls and all the lengthy crates that his claws had left everywhere during his anger. He could even spot a few drops of his own blood that he must have lost while Erik had been drinking from his throat. It had to be from yesterday considering Nuri had been careful to erase all traces of Robert’s previous agony when the latter had first taken him here…

He shook his head, not wanting his two lovers to see him like this again and he dared to lower his shields even further until he was able to draw on his magic.

Marco flinched violently, letting out a startled shriek when there was suddenly a little fireball appearing beside him and hitting the surface of the large golden bowl in the corner where it grew enough to illuminate half of the chamber.

Marco froze as he was now finally able to see his surroundings for the very first time. Robert had expected him to comment on the runes, the Egyptian drawings or the chain on the wall but instead his treasure whirled around to him, his voice laced with shock and awe alike. “I didn’t know you could spit fire even in your human form.”

A fond smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but he left it to Erik to reply to that. “Seriously, Marco? This is your first thought?”

Marco raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, how many fire-spitting men have you seen in your life, Durm?”

That managed to shut the wyvern up though it didn’t keep him from rolling his eyes. Marco seemed confused at his own words though. “Wait, are you even male, Lewy?”  
Erik gave him an incredulous look. “Marco, you have seen him naked, I’m sure you do remember that?”

That earned him a hard shove from the blond but his amused smile was giving him away. “Of course I do. But this human in front of us is just his disguise, right? I mean if he could conceal himself however he wants to, then who’s to say that Lewy isn’t a woman? I mean, a dragoness or female dragon or whatever those are called.”  
Erik who had clearly never thought about that, turned to Robert curiously and the latter had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. “Finally you’re asking the right questions.” He walked to the wall with a suggestive smirk to pick up the heavy metal collar from the ground.

“Is that a yes?” Marco called after him with a hint of frustration and Robert showed mercy on him, replying matter-of-factly, “Actually dragons are genderless. I do consider myself male right now but I was never opposed to becoming a female one day, provided I found a mate that was not comfortable with getting mounted and laying eggs.”

Once again Marco’s reaction caught him off-guard because instead of having problems to wrap his head around the gender issue… “You can lay eggs?!”

Robert would probably be annoyed if his treasure wasn’t so serious about the question. Erik seemed amused by the human’s cluelessness. “Oh, come on, Marco, have you never watched movies with dragons?”

“Of course I have, but I never considered that Robert could do that as well. I know what he is but I still see him as a human. A supernatural human that is immortal and can spit fire.”

Carefully Robert opened the collar, replying in a casual voice. “If it helps, I can’t get impregnated or lay eggs in this human body.”

“Very helpful indeed, Lewy,” Marco responded with dripping sarcasm and Robert felt obligated to add, “And it is almost impossible for a dragon to get impregnated, that’s why there are so few left in this world.”

That finally gave the curious human something else to think about and Robert returned his attention to the collar, putting it around his neck. Even with the lock still open, his dragon nature recoiled and he had to suppress a pained wince as it tried to break free.

Erik joined him with a look of sympathy and he raised his hands to click the collar shut, activating the spell that constrained Robert’s magic.

Marco watched it happen with understandable mistrust. “What are you doing? Why are you chaining Robert up?”

Erik checked that the collar was indeed sealed before responding, “Because its magic will help keeping his true form in control. You should walk to the other side of the room and stay there, he can still hurt you with his teeth or claws.”

Marco wanted to protest but Robert cut him off immediately. “No, my treasure, don’t argue with us. Just do as Erik said. You do not understand the danger your mere presence has brought you into.”

With a worried expression Marco walked to the far end of the room, waiting there with tangible impatience until Erik had joined his side. Erik’s face was determent and Robert knew without having to ask that he would protect Marco at all costs.

The wyvern shifted a moment later, his body growing and twisting. Marco stiffened at first, clearly remembering the last violent shift but he relaxed again when he realized that Erik was not in pain this time. A moment later a handsome wyvern was standing beside Marco on all fours, the skin of his wings spread menacingly as though Robert could ever feel intimidated by that in his true form. Robert took a moment to admire the warm glow of Erik’s hard scales in the flickering light of the fire, seeing Marco relax as though it was completely normal to feel safe with this deadly predator beside him. The egoistical part of the dragon reminded him that Erik was a threat to his treasure as well - one swipe of his long, sharp claws could be enough to kill a human – and that Marco should never feel this comfortable with any magical creature but him.

Robert managed to silence the voice in his head though and then he let go as well. His shields dropped fast like heavy stones and Robert was surprised by the force of his magic. Sure, he had fed on Mats and then Erik less than twenty-four hours ago but he had assumed giving so much of his own magic away in order to complete the bond with Mats would compensate that.

Apparently not, considering the speed of his own shift right now. In the blink of an eye his human body had dissolved into billions of sparks and then formed a new shape that filled half of the chamber.

Robert roared at the raw power coursing through his veins and he ruffled his wings, struggling to believe that he had only been in his true form yesterday. It felt like ages ago because this was what he was supposed to be and all humans should bow before him rather than treat him as their equal.

His eyes landed on the wyvern first, instantly recognizing the male that he had allowed to drink his own blood and form the heart bond. It hadn’t worked and therefore Robert struggled to see him as his _ieb,_ but it did not matter for now. Erik was his and Robert would protect him with the ferocity of a possessive dragon.

Then his eyes drifted to the human standing halfway behind his wyvern and Robert went completely still. The form was so tiny and fragile in comparison to Erik’s and his own, but not in his wildest dreams would the dragon think of calling this man weak. His eyes were wide in awe and deep fascination, no hint of fear in his posture. The light of the flame made his hair shimmer golden and Robert let out a pleased growl before surging forward to lay his claim on his treasure. Only to be stopped by a tight pull around his throat that reminded him of the collar tying him to the wall.

With a furious sneer Robert returned his attention to Erik, invading his mind like an army attacking their opponent on the battlefield. _Free me, wyvern! Now!_

Erik flinched at the order but he did not move closer, his answering growl almost too low to hear. _“You know I can’t. I need to protect Marco, for the both of us.”_

Robert flapped his wings in annoyance, throwing all his mighty weight against the chain. _He is my treasure, I would not hurt him._

_“We both know you can’t promise that,”_ Erik responded defiantly.

Part of Robert was outraged by these words, the other part was just glad that Erik was taking his treasure’s safety so serious. Carefully he lowered his wings and he let go of the mental link he had forced on Erik, using his real voice to speak to the wyvern. _“Come here, Erik.”_ When the latter hesitated, he added in a softer tone, _“I don’t intend to hurt you. I just need to feel your touch.”_

Relief crossed Erik’s crimson eyes and he hurried forward, almost throwing himself against Robert’s chest. The dragon let it happen without protest, only pushing the side of his face against Erik’s neck, amused when the wyvern raised himself on his hind legs and put his winged front paws around Robert’s neck, almost as though he wanted to embrace him.

Robert’s joy was replaced by anxiousness when he noticed the human taking a step forward, eyes still wide. If Robert had been in his human form and more prone to think like a human too, he would warn his treasure to stay back. But the dragon was curious to see how far this man would go or if fear would eventually make him stop.

Erik turned his head back, a hint of panic radiating off him but he kept quiet, only the tension in his body betraying his feelings.

Marco took another step closer and another, his pace slow but steady. Carefully he raised one hand to touch Robert but hesitated when he was only one step away. “Can I touch you, Robert?”

Robert wanted to answer through telepathy but he didn’t want to scare Marco by forcing the link between their minds. Soon enough his treasure would learn to ask for it himself. And so he did something that was completely un-dragon like: Slowly he lowered his head until he was on eye level with the human, an unmistakable invitation for the latter to touch his head. There was the barest hint of fascination before the fingers of a warm, soft hand brushed against his snout. With a sigh Robert closed his eyes, a pleased shudder running down his spine when his treasure began to gently stroke along his jawbone.

_“Marco!”_ he breathed out in what sounded suspiciously lot like a deep purr.

The human’s hand stilled. “Is that how my name sounds like in your language? I mean it sounds… throatier.”

Robert managed to nod before he pushed his head against Marco’s chest, throwing him off his feet in the process. Erik let out a distressed shriek and Robert froze in fear as well, but Marco only laughed as he sat up. “Take it easy, I’m just a tiny human after all, oh big and mighty dragon.”

Robert’s chest was filled with this unfamiliar warmth again and he leaned down further, rubbing his face against Marco’s chest and stomach.

The human dropped back to the ground with a surprised “Phew”, his eyes drifting to Erik for guidance. The wyvern had let go of Robert and was obviously having a hard time not to laugh out loud but at Marco’s confusion, he showed mercy on him and shifted back to his human form in order to respond. “He is marking you. Not in a way that would complete your bond but in a very animalistic way that tells every supernatural creature to stay away from you if they don’t want to get roasted.”

Marco tried to push the dragon’s large face away with an amused grin. “Hey, stop. You will get to claim me later on anyway, so what’s the use in this?”

If he had wanted to placate Robert’s possessive urges, then he had definitely said the wrong thing. The dragon stilled but his glowing blue eyes darkened with desire even when he took a step back and allowed the human to stand up.

His eyes shifted to Erik before he ordered in a calm voice. _“Drink from me. Now.”_

Erik shivered with unmistakable desire and came closer, the shift of his body so fluent that it seemed like a single, graceful movement when he raised his hand to Robert’s neck, fingers turning into claws by the time he had reached the long scale-covered throat.

Beside them Marco swallowed nervously. “Do you want me to get some distance between us? I can imagine you want to have a bit of privacy for this.”

He had barely ended when Robert had already curled his thin, long tail around his human legs, the gesture clear even before he used telepathy. _No, my treasure. Please stay with me. Your presence will make it easier for me not to get lost in my instincts._

Marco nodded in understanding and he laid one hand onto the part of Robert’s tail enclosing his thighs. “Alright, if it helps you then I will stay.”

When he started to stroke along Robert’s tail in what was probably meant to be a comforting manner, the dragon ought to object with tangible fondness. _I suggest you settle for touching my tail instead of stroking it. It is one of the most sensitive areas of dragons and your affections are getting kind of distracting._

Marco blinked in surprise and when he caught on, he drew his hand back as though he had been burnt, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize a dragon might get…uhm…”

_Aroused?_ Robert supplied helpfully, his glee intensifying a thousand fold at seeing his treasure’s cheeks darken even further.

“Yes, that,” Marco managed to mumble and Robert turned back to the patiently waiting Erik, his mouth stretched to a grin that showed his sharp teeth.  Glee turned to affection though when Marco said louder, “Have you ever lain with a dragon? Or mounted one or whatever it is you dragons are doing?”

_No, my treasure_ , Robert replied, choosing his next words carefully since he didn’t want to upset the human with parts of his past that were long gone. _I have never been sexual in any way with another dragon._

“Good,” Marco replied with relief. “It wouldn’t change anything for me but I needed to know. And the thought was not unreasonable given you are the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen.”

Robert couldn’t help but feel smug even when he replied, “ _I am the only dragon you have ever seen.”_

“True. But I recognize beauty when I see it. And no dragon could ever match your terrifying attractiveness.”

Robert’s heart wanted to burst with joy and he could barely keep himself from changing his mind and claiming his treasure right here, right now. _I hope it stays that way. If you ever look at another dragon the way you’re looking at me now, I will kill them, I swear._

Marco shivered at these possessive words but it seemed less out of fear than excitement. If Robert wasn’t so happy by his treasure’s reactions to all that had happened until now, he would probably be annoyed by Marco’s crappy survival instincts.

He tightened his tail’s grip around Marco, drawing strength from it before he tilted his head back to expose his long throat. _It’s time now, Erik. I can feel your desire to drink my life essence again.”_

Erik shuffled closer with an excited chirrup, dragging his tongue slowly up the curve of the dragon’s throat, the intimate touch only adding to the arousal that Marco’s stroking had evoked in him. Then the wyvern reached the spot he had been looking for, the most vulnerable point right behind the dragon’s jawbone. There was no hesitation this time as he sank his teeth into the flesh to draw what he desired most.

Robert stiffened at the pain and humiliation of having another creature drink from him, but this was Erik – the wyvern that would become his _meri_ _ieb_ in the process.

“You’re doing great, Lewy,” Marco’s voice cut through his whirling emotions and he turned his gaze to the human as much as possible without disrupting the wyvern sucking greedily at his throat. “Just let it happen, you’re doing wonderful.”

Marco’s reassuring words helped Robert to calm down and since he was unable to move and nuzzle his treasure’s face like he wanted to, he raised one wing to brush gratefully against Marco’s shoulder.

Then Robert closed his eyes and focused on reaching out for Erik’s heart, trying to form their bond again. Unsurprisingly he failed to grasp the threads, confirming that they indeed had to go all the way through. He raised one front claw to Erik’s chest in an attempt to push the wyvern back but like the previous times Erik seemed to be too caught up in the experience to stop.

_Erik, that’s enough,_ he protested mentally and after an endlessly long moment the wyvern was finally able to let go of Robert, black blood dropping from his snout. _“I’m sorry. It is always so hard to stop.”_

_“I know,”_ Robert replied. He knew of course that dragon blood was addicting but if Erik took too much, it might kill him from the inside.

Robert surprised all three of them by shifting back into his human form, taking a moment to adjust to the limited senses of his weaker disguise. He paid the bleeding wound on his throat no mind, instead explaining to his puzzled mates. “I’m thrice as large as you in our true forms. I could severely injure or even kill you accidentally when I try to feed on you. Besides, the effect will be much more intense when I’m in a smaller and weaker body.”

The wyvern seemed to understand his point because he shrank and a second later, Erik was human as well. Marco flinched and Robert couldn’t blame him, given how violent Erik looked in this fragile form with all the dragon blood dripping from his chin. Curiously Robert reached out to wipe his thumb over it and bring the blood to his own lips. He was surprised by the heavy, raw taste promising power and trust. His understanding for Erik’s addiction was taking on a whole new level now but he shoved it away, focusing on his own task. “I will feed on you now, Erik. And you will become mine in every sense of the word. There will never be another for me, your heart will have my claim. This is your last chance at turning back.”

Goosebumps appeared on Erik’s skin but he tilted his head back obediently, his voice hoarse with emotion. “Make me yours, Master. Please.”

And Robert obeyed, closing his jaw around the vulnerable throat and biting down as hard as he could. It was a bit trickier to drink from the wyvern with human teeth but his strength was enough to make up for the lack of sharp teeth. Skin broke between his jaws and Erik’s pained scream was drowned out by the feel of blood on his tongue.

Robert was surprised by how much it affected him even though he did not eat and only lived on soul energy. The feeling of tasting the essence of another supernatural creature, of weakening it was already mindblowing enough but Robert could taste traces of his own magic in Erik’s blood. It shouldn’t be surprising, Erik had drunk from him three times now and his body had used the dragon’s magic to heal his own wounds so it was only logical that the wyvern had absorbed it to strengthen himself. But Robert had not expected to taste a part of himself in the wyvern’s blood and the thought of his magic coursing through Erik’s veins even only temporary screamed _‘My claim! My claim! My claim!’_ to him. The moan coming up his throat never made it past his lips as he started to suck greedily but he pushed Erik down onto the ground, his lips never leaving the wound as he straddled the younger man. Robert was so lost in the feeling that it took him by surprise to feel Erik’s heart calling out for him, finally showing the response that Robert had searched for all this time.

The dragon drank and drank, feeling the cry of Erik’s heart becoming stronger and stronger, his own soaring with love and affection and possessiveness. His hand had found its way to the wyvern’s erection and somehow he managed to stroke him jerkily and without patience, his grip around Erik’s cock hard and merciless as he brought him closer and closer to completion. But both were violent creatures and had been rivals for Marco’s love – part of them would always be – and they both needed this intimate experience to match their true natures.

Erik was mewling and groaning beneath him, his sounds of pleasure filling the deathly quiet chamber. “Yes, Master, Robert, I need you!”

Robert tore his mouth away from Erik’s throat, crimson blood dripping from his chin as he turned to whisper into the younger one’s ear. “Let us complete our bond, Erik. Come for me.” The moment that Erik went rigid, Robert crashed their lips together, forcing the drops of wyvern blood down his lover’s throat as he licked around in Erik’s mouth to taste himself again. The same moment Erik came hard, spilling between their bodies as Robert continued to stroke him, intent on forcing the hardest orgasm from Erik that he had ever had. Part of him was irritated, the other part delighted to feel Erik’s release covering his stomach, the wyvern’s claim on him.

But this wasn’t what brought Robert down from his high. It was the realization that there was no new bond alongside the ones he shared with Mats and Nuri that made Robert sober. He reached out mentally, feeling alongside the rider bond and then the prey bond to confirm his suspicion but there was indeed no new connection to be found.

With a hint of worry Robert focused on the blissed out man underneath him, carefully rolling off him and watching him carefully. “Are you alright, Erik?”

The latter chuckled and turned his face towards Robert with a wide smile. “I just got the most amazing hand job from a dragon, how do you think I’m doing?”

Despite his concern Robert had to grin at that and for the first time he dared to look over at the human sitting next to them. He had not been sure what to find there – probably disgust or fascination – but he had not expected to find Marco in a rather unmistakable state. He was watching Robert with awe but the dragon’s eyes dropped to the visible bulge in his treasure’s pants and he had to lick his lips at the sight.

“We should do something about that, Marco, don’t you think?”

Marco’s eyes darkened with desire. “I was under the impression, you and Erik would see to my release soon enough anyway. The two of us are yet to bond, remember?”

Robert bit his lip and looked away, unable to come up with a response.

“Robert?” Marco asked worried. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, not at all. I just don’t know if this is possible any longer.”

Marco frowned in confusion. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Robert’s gaze landed on Erik when he explained, “We still didn’t manage to complete the heart bond. I could feel you calling out for me but it didn’t work, as though there was an invisible wall separating us.”

Heavy silence settled over the three of them as they took in the devastating news. After a while Erik spoke again. “Maybe we will find a way to make this relationship work even without our bond. You were fine getting me off just now, so your dragon nature is not opposed to getting intimate with a wyvern like me.”

“I’m completely fine with that,” Robert agreed reluctantly. “But I’m afraid what will happen if Marco joins in. My possessive dragon nature sees you as a rival and I might not be able to do this with you if I’m under the constant fear that you might take Marco away from me.”

It was Marco who responded to that. “And if we complete our bond first? Then I’m already yours and no one can break this connection, you said so yourself. You said there is no breaking up from being a dragon’s treasure.”

Robert thought about it for a while. “It could work. But you need to be sure, Marco. I’m immortal, so you will be mine until the day you die.”

A hopeful smile crossed Marco’s face. “That doesn’t sound too bad to me. At least I will never have to fear that you could leave me for anyone else.”

“Never!” Robert responded with conviction. “Even without the bond I’m not strong enough to walk away from you. I love you too much to consider cutting you out of my life, no matter what happens.”

Marco reached out to grasp Robert’s hand between his palms, squeezing it encouragingly. “And I love you as well, Robert. I couldn’t imagine being without you any longer, especially now that I know what you mean to me. Let us complete our bond.”

After a heartbeat of hesitance Robert nodded. “Then we will do it. But it will be painful for you, my beloved treasure. And I don’t want to do it here, we deserve a better first time to remember than me taking you on the ground while I’m chained to the wall. I chose this place to ensure Erik’s safety because I wasn’t sure that I wouldn’t get too violent. But I have been longing for you so long now that I know I won’t hurt you, Marco.” He raised his free hand to the human’s cheek, stroking along the skin softly. “I have been waiting for you all my life, Marco. And knowing how deeply you love me, gives me the strength to do whatever it takes to make you mine forever.”

Marco leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Then what are we waiting for? We are never going to find out if this will work if we don’t try it.”

Carefully Robert turned towards Erik but when the latter looked just as determent, he merely demanded, “Free me, Erik. My treasure is calling for me.”

The wyvern obeyed without hesitation, raising his hands to the metal concealing Robert’s true powers. The dragon let out a sigh of relief when the lock opened and he was instantly flooded with all the powerful magic. He was not used to being so strong when the collar came off as his captors had purposefully kept him weak and the last time had been just when Erik had drunk his blood.

This time however he had drank from the wyvern in return, not to mention that he had also fed on his soul energy and was still adjusting to the bond he had formed with Mats.

It was a nice change to be at full power for once. He took Marco’s hand, rubbing his thump over its knuckles soothingly. “I was going to suggest your place. Nothing gives me more satisfaction than the thought of taking you in your own bed. And that you will think of it every time you go to sleep.”

Marco shared an amused look with Erik. “Then we will satisfy your possessive dragon instincts and do this at my place. On the condition that you will spend the night there. I want one undisturbed night in your arms.”

“As if I would ever leave you in the night we completed our bond,” Robert told him with a grin.

Then he reached out for the rider bond to contact Nuri, not surprised to find the witch already alert as though he had been waiting for him all this time.

_Robert? Is everything fine?_

Robert nodded even though Nuri could not see him of course. _Erik and I didn’t manage to complete the bond, but it was worth a try. We will have to make it work without the heart bond. Can you take us to Marco’s place?_

He could feel the witch’s reservation pulsing through their bond. _Of course I can. But do you think it is a good idea to do this while Erik is present? All dragons are monogamous, there is no telling what will happen if you try to bend your nature._

Robert swallowed hard. _We have to try. It’s either this or forcing Erik and Marco to go separate ways and they are both too important to me to break their hearts._

Nuri still wasn’t happy but he seemed to understand because instead of replying, he appeared beside them.

Marco and Erik flinched in surprise but they gripped Nuri’s outstretched hands without protest. Remembering that this was only Marco’s second time travelling this way, Robert took his place behind him, his arm wrapping around the human from behind in case he would fall.

He was already used to the strange feeling of losing the ground under his feet and Erik seemed to be better prepared as well – perhaps the advantage of being a creature that was able to fly – but Marco froze again, his free hand clamping around Robert’s lower arm in search of support.

Robert didn’t really get to enjoy the feeling of his treasure actually _needing_ him when they found themselves standing in Marco’s living room only seconds later.

The blond let out the breath he had been holding. “I hope I will get used to this one day.”  
“One day,” Nuri promised him with a smile before his gaze returned to Robert. “I wish you good luck. Or perhaps a good time would be more appropriate.”

Robert chuckled but when Nuri closed his eyes, intending to leave them alone, he added, as an afterthought. “Can you leave your end of our link open? Just in case something goes wrong.”

Nuri looked relieved by the suggestion even though he tried to hide it behind a mocking expression. “You realize that would mean I could feel your orgasm through our bond?”

Robert grinned. “A pity that Mats isn’t awake yet, he could see to the effect this will surely have on you.”

He ducked when Nuri threw a small, silver ball of magic towards him. “Shut up! You’re impossible, you know that, right?”

Robert only shrugged and he was still laughing when Nuri had vanished into thin air with one last dark scowl directed at him.

Then he was alone again with the two men he had come to love so much.

Feeling nervous all of a sudden Robert looked to Erik for guidance, glad when the wyvern asked, “Should we grab lunch first? You must be hungry, Marco.”

Marco nodded. “You look like you could need something as well. Do you honestly like real food or are you just faking it to uphold your façade?”

Erik grinned. “That depends on what you call real food. I honestly like a lot of human food, but occasionally I need to shift into my real form and tear my teeth into raw flesh.”

Marco paled. “So you kill humans sometimes? Or just animals?”

Erik grimaced. “Whatever rows my boat at the moment. I can survive on animal flesh alone, but I never saw anything wrong with occasionally hunting down a murderer or rapist in the park.”

Marco’s eyes widened while Robert felt the darkest part of his heart swelling with pride at Erik’s cruel words. He smirked at the latter suggestively. “You will indeed make a good mate for a Dragon of Dark Magic like me.”

That put a bright smile onto Erik’s face even when he asked mockingly, “Are you trying to court me, Robert?”

“Courting is for creatures too afraid to ask for what they want. I however am a dragon.” He took an almost threatening step forward, trapping Erik’s back against the wall. “And I’m not afraid of asking you to go down on your knees for me.”

Erik shivered, unable to look away from Robert’s intense gaze and without protest he did as the dragon had asked, dropping down in front of him, his hands rubbing eagerly against Robert’s denim-covered crotch.

At Robert’s approving moan, Marco cleared his throat. “Whatever happened to eating first? Besides, I am a romantic deep down, so I expect you two insatiable monsters to wait until it is dark outside and we can light some candles in my bedroom. I have expectations from my first time with a dragon and a wyvern.”

Robert was tempted to ignore his beautiful but sometimes very annoying treasure this once, after all he had pleasured first Mats and then Erik in a much more selfless way than most dragons were capable of. But Marco was right of course. He wanted this moment to be memorable for the rest of their lives and by the speed things were going right now, he would barely last ten minutes. Besides if they didn’t want to leave Marco to watch from the sideline again, then Robert and Marco needed to complete their treasure bond first.

“Alright, then let us do pointless mundane things first. Like eating.” He spat the last word at the two men like an insult, making both of them laugh out loud.

“You seemed to like eating just fine when you had Marco on your lap this morning,” Erik retorted teasingly and Robert found that he couldn’t argue with that.

“Well, I suppose, I could be coaxed into enjoying food if I have the right motivation.”

Remembering breakfast Marco scowled darkly at him, “I’m not going to sit on your lap and feed you again, Lewy.”

“Technically, you didn’t have to feed me, I was eating from your hand,” Robert objected but he didn’t give the human any time to respond, instead tilting his head to the side and laying all his obvious desire in his voice when he added, “Or are you offering to truly let me feed on you, Marco? I bet tasting your blood would be enough to make me come untouched.”

Marco choked and even though he must know that Robert was only teasing him, he sounded far from uninterested when he responded. “That sounds like something for later tonight. Now go and make yourself useful in the kitchen, otherwise I will be too starved for all that sex and bonding stuff.”

This time Robert was eager to obey and he swiftly joined Erik for mundane things.

 

***

 

The three of them spent the rest of the day doing so many mundane things that Robert even forgot about the failed heart bond and Mats for a while, only remembering about their messed-up situation when he finally felt a barely detectable tug at the prey bond. He was so excited that he almost dropped the plate of snacks in his hand, excitedly reaching out for Nuri through their rider bond. His joy was dimmed a bit when Nuri told him that Mats hadn’t woken yet, apparently still trying to adjust to the amount of dragon magic that was now coursing through his veins. But it was a start and it indicated that Mats was on his way to recovery, so Robert allowed himself to be joyful.

By the time they had finished dinner together, the anticipation surrounding the three men was almost tangible. Somewhere in the back of his mind Robert was still worried how Erik’s presence might affect him in bed, but he had tried all he could to make the bond work. They would have all felt safer with this additional safeguard, but sometimes one needed to take risks in life. And when he had completed the treasure bond with Marco, no one would be able to take him away from Robert.

Marco’s nervous voice brought him out of his musing. “Should we go upstairs now?”

Robert and Erik both nodded and motioned for Marco to take the lead. He led them into the bedroom that Marco had prepared while Erik and Robert had been busy in the kitchen, fighting over the right ingredients for dinner. The curtains had been closed and the room was illuminated by the warm light of dozens of candles on the sideboards and bed stands. The scented candles smelled of lavender but they were mild enough not to irritate Robert’s sensitive nose.

“You truly outdid yourself,” Robert praised his treasure as he approached the bed carefully. Erik followed him with the same hesitancy and they waited until Marco had closed the door behind them. Robert’s eyes were glued to his treasure who was taking off his clothes and climbing onto the bed, the sight of Marco’s naked body already enough to arouse Robert.

Marco looked at Robert expectantly and the dragon was quick to obey to the unspoken command. He climbed onto the mattress as well, allowing Marco to do the undressing for him and reveling in the way the human seemed to enjoy it. He had known before that Marco desired him but to see the proof in his hungry eyes now as he shed layer after layer from Robert’s body was breathtaking.

Robert jumped in surprise when there were suddenly hands on his hips and a cool, naked chest pressing against his back. He relaxed again when the lower body temperature indicated that it was Erik and he allowed the wyvern to place soft kisses along his shoulder blades.

“I have been wanting this for so long,” Erik whispered against his skin and he sounded so honest that Robert didn’t mind when the younger one took charge, one hand dropping down to wrap around Robert’s half-hard cock.

It was strange but not unpleasant to feel his two lovers touching him at the same time and Robert began to gradually relax when he realized that the situation was very much under control and there was no anger or jealousy on his part yet.

He turned his attention back to Marco, pulling the human’s face closer to finally kiss his lips and get lost in the sensation. Marco surrendered to him eagerly, allowing Robert to map out his mouth with his tongue.

Pleasure was building at the base of Robert’s spine and he began to thrust shallowly into Erik’s hand, urging him to speed up his strokes. He pulled back from the kiss then, leaving Marco whining in disappointment until he announced. “We need lube.”

He had barely finished when Marco already reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He was glad when Erik let go of him and merely watched with anticipation as he coated his fingers with the liquid, needing his full concentration to go slow and focus on Marco.

Robert brought his hand up to his own mouth and breathed against it to warm the lube, careful not to accidentally spit fire or sparks. He didn’t warn his human when he touched his entrance for the first time, smiling at the way Marco flinched at the intimate touch. “You haven’t done this before too often, have you?”

Marco looked away at that. “Not too often, no.”

Robert’s eyes narrowed to slits, his possessiveness flaring up like wildfire. “But you have. You should hope I will never find out the names of your past lovers, otherwise they are going to die a cruel death.” He wasn’t even joking.

Marco raised himself on his elbows, the look in his eyes intense. “No one of them ever meant as much to me as you do, Lewy.”

Robert loved hearing this confession but he wouldn’t admit that. He was still angry that his treasure had already given himself over to others even though he should have known that. But he couldn’t help himself; he was a dragon and his treasure should be his alone, no one should ever dare to lay a finger on him.

Marco frowned. “Lewy, your eyes are blue ag-“

He broke off with a surprised moan when Robert pushed two fingers into him without warning. Robert’s lips curled and his anger waned a bit. “I’m going to make you forget about them. I’m going to fuck you until my name is the only one you will be remembering and you will never want anyone else inside of you again.”

He didn’t give Marco any chance to respond, curling his fingers and relaxing them again, making himself familiar with his treasure’s deepest core. When he added a third finger, he could hear ragged breathing from beside them and his eyes landed on Erik. The wyvern’s gaze was glued to Marco’s face and Robert let out a disapproving growl. “Look at me, Erik!”

Instantly Erik’s head snapped up towards him and he seemed to sense Robert’s conflicting feelings because he managed to say the only right thing. “Claim him, Master. I want to see him becoming yours.”

Robert’s lips curled into a smirk and he leaned forward, surprising his obedient wyvern with an open-mouthed, hard kiss while he retracted his fingers from Marco’s body.

The latter let out a low whimper that caused Robert to break away from Erik’s lips and smile down at him with a hint of gentleness. “Don’t worry, Marco. I’m going to make you feel whole and protected.”

He covered Marco with his own body, his lips searching for the human’s while he gave himself another few strokes. He could feel Erik’s heated gaze on them as he guided himself towards Marco’s entrance, hesitating there. He raised himself just enough to see everything of Marco’s face, intending not to miss the tiniest reaction. The human part of Robert’s mind felt obligated to remind him, “It’s going to be painful, Marco. You have to know that I don’t mean to hurt you.”

Marco’s heated gaze softened a bit and he raised his hand to stroke along Robert bottom lip reassuringly. “I know you would never hurt me willingly. But if you need to in order to complete the bond, then go ahead. I will happily take a bit of pain if it means that I get to be with you for the rest of our lives.”

Robert smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to the finger on his lips before he finally pushed into Marco’s body. They both moaned at the intense feeling of being united for the first time and Robert had to grind his teeth together to keep still when Marco instinctively clenched around his hard shaft.  He managed to wait until Marco began to loosen up a bit before he started to set up a rhythm, pushing deeper into Marco’s channel with each thrust. The human’s loud moans were filling the quiet of the room and his hands were aimlessly grabbing at the covers. Marco’s lust-filled eyes found Erik’s beside them and he reached out for his hand. What was probably meant as reassurance and a yearning for support only managed to make Robert see red and he gripped Marco’s wrists with a furious sneer, trapping them at each side of the human’s head. “Don’t you dare looking at him now! You’re _my_ treasure!”

His thrusts were harder and almost brutal now but Marco didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment, his moans turning into full-fledged screams. His natural shields were dropping and Robert could feel him unconsciously reaching out for him in his mind. Robert held on to the connection, feeling thread after thread twirling around it as their bond began to manifest. “My treasure. My Marco.”

He was close as well and he knew he had to complete their bond now as the passion might help Marco to deal with the pain. He allowed his own shields to drop, his dragon nature that had been close to the surface anyway taking over. He managed not to go up in a rain of sparks but maintain his human disguise as he closed his mouth over Marco’s pulse point and bit down with the sharp, poisonous teeth of a dragon. This time Marco’s scream was definitely one of pain as he instinctively fought against the burning poison entering his system.

“Let it happen,” Robert whispered as he pulled off, letting out a pained groan himself as his half-shift continued and the small of his back was aching as it lengthened into a long, black tail. Robert curled it around Marco’s body, the sharp scales digging into the human’s skin but this time Marco was too gone to really feel the pain. His eyes were wide and staring up at the ceiling, a ring of glowing blue building around his dilated pupils. Robert smiled, not caring about his sharp teeth piercing the stretched skin at the corners of his own mouth. “Now you’re forever mine.”

And the blue in Marco’s eyes was growing at his words until it had taken over completely, leaving no white in the human’s eyes. Marco’s voice sounded far away but happy when he responded, “Yours, my dragon. Forever yours.”

And their bond snapped into place, the force of it pushing Robert over the edge and he came violently, marking his treasure in the most primal way as he painted the human’s walls with his release. Beneath him Marco shuddered and he followed Robert instantly, climaxing between them.

It took both of them a while to get down from their blissful high and Robert was so out of it that he didn’t notice Erik returning to them with a wet washcloth and cleaning Marco up. He only began to form coherent thoughts again when Erik was doing the same for him and carefully wiping his softened cock clean.

Robert turned to him with a grateful smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry for the way I just treated you, for neglecting you like that.”

Erik squeezed his hand. “It’s fine, we talked about this. You’re a dragon, you needed to complete your bond with Marco first. And to be honest it was rather hot watching the two of you together and not being allowed to participate. Frustrating but hot nevertheless.”

Robert grinned and he leaned forward to kiss Erik softly, allowing the aroused wyvern to climb on top of him this once. Robert didn’t like giving up control but he was too happy to care right now, his mind still busy adjusting to the vibes of the new bond in his mind. The threads of his bonds with Nuri and Mats were quivering as well as though this new bond had shifted the gravity of their relationship with Robert as well.

He allowed Erik to deepen their kiss and start thrusting against his hip, the younger one’s hard cock begging for attention. But when Robert reached for it with his hand, Erik batted it away softly. “No, not yet.”

Confused but curious Robert let his hand drop back to the mattress, feeling his body starting to respond to the wyvern again. He felt a soft tingle in the fresh treasure bond and when he turned his head to the side, he could see Marco stirring slightly. The blond opened his eyes that were back to his usual color and after a moment they settled on the sight of Robert and Erik moving against each other. “I wanted to ask if this was a very intense dream, but it seems like I still haven’t woken up yet.” A hesitant smile appeared on his face as he regarded Robert’s face closely. “It worked, didn’t it? I can feel you inside of me now, as though we are still united, just in a less physical way.”

“We are united,” Robert affirmed and he reached out to pull Marco closer against his own body. “And no matter where you go, I will always be there with you.”

He could swear he saw tears of love and joy glistening in Marco’s eyes but before he could be sure they closed and then his beloved treasure was kissing him softly. Marco pulled away before Robert could open his mouth to respond, turning to Erik with a suggestive smirk. “You seem to like sitting on top of my dragon and pleasuring him.”

Erik grinned. “You’re welcome to help me.”

Two pairs of mischievous eyes met Robert’s and suddenly both men lowered their heads towards Robert’s chest. The dragon shivered at the unexpected sensation of Marco’s hot tongue on his left nipple while Erik’s slightly cooler one was focusing on his right.

Raw desire was rushing through Robert’s body and his hands were pressing demandingly against the back of his lover’s necks, preventing them from pulling back. Neither of them seemed to mind as Marco rolled the nipple with his tongue, drawing a loud moan from Robert while Erik was continuing his descend, leaving a wet trail on his way down the dragon’s abs.

“You two are amazing,” Robert managed to say and he pulled at Marco’s hair until he got the hint and raised his head to meet Robert’s lips in a hard kiss. It turned messy when Robert’s control started to slip at feeling the tip of Erik’s tongue dragging teasingly along his V-line.

He let out a low growl and pushed Erik’s head deeper down, choosing to ignore the wyvern’s cheeky snicker. He almost sneered in disapproval when Marco turned away from his face but was endlessly glad that he hadn’t stopped him when soft hair was suddenly tickling the inside of his thigh. Neither of his lovers warned him before they turned their heads towards each other and for a brief moment Robert’s thought they were going to kiss each other. But then two tongues were touching the sides of his cock and Robert almost came right then and there.

He moaned at the sensation, raising himself up on his elbows to be able to see their faces. Their eyes were closed, their noses occasionally brushing while they were licking up and down Robert’s length. He could barely believe that he had just climaxed a few minutes ago, the heat pooling in his groin made him feel like he was going to combust any moment now and he let them hear his sounds of pleasure as reward for what they were doing.

The love and arousal coming through the treasure bond was not helpful at all and he jerked his hips upwards, desperate to feel more. Erik’s head shifted to his balls, his lips mouthing at them teasingly while Marco took Robert’s straining erection into his mouth.

Robert whimpered, his voice hoarse. “Yes, my treasure! Take me deeper!”

One of his hands somehow found its way into Erik’s hair and he pulled at it to make him stop, wanting to kiss the wyvern to distract himself from all these sensations but Erik was far from done.

He opened his mouth, dragging his tongue up Robert’s testicles until he reached the base of his cock at the same time that Marco flicked his own tongue over the tip of Robert’s arousal.

With a roar Robert jerked upward and stars exploded in front of his eyes as he reached his second climax, shooting his load into Marco’s waiting mouth. His treasure was swallowing greedily, not pulling off until Robert slumped back into the pillow, feeling drained and exhausted and wonderfully blissed out. He was lucid enough to recognize Erik’s lips on his own, returning the wyvern’s kiss as good as he could before Erik moved away and Marco replaced him. Robert could taste himself in his treasure’s cavern and that was enough to make him zone out again.

He was not sure if it merely took him a few seconds or even a few minutes to recover, but by the time he was able to see and feel again, both men were not touching him any longer. It wouldn’t be so strange if Robert wasn’t aware of the waves of pleasure coming through the treasure bond and with a frown he turned to the side.

Marco was lying on his back and kissing Erik passionately, both of them rutting against each other. The sight of them together made something in Robert’s chest tug but he forced it back, staying quiet and watching them silently. Possessive dragon instincts be damned, he had to get used to this! And Erik was still waiting for his turn, his arousal must be painful by now.

Robert’s fingers twitched with the sudden urge to see to that himself but he suppressed that as well. He made a mental check on himself, but to his surprise his shields were intact, the dragon behind them not pleased by his treasure finding pleasure with another but not losing his mind with jealousy like Robert had expected. Robert’s anxiousness began to turn into curiosity and he relaxed slightly as he continued to watch his two lovers with eagle eyes.

Erik had pulled back slightly, his eyes crimson red. “I need to feel you, Marco. I need to be inside of you.”

Robert’s insides clenched once again, harder this time. He had marked his treasure this way, no one else should get to do the same. But this was Erik and Robert loved him as well. Surely, he could watch the two men who belonged to him being intimate this way, right? They were both his, so even when they pleasured each other, he was still there with them, their love tying them together.

Robert’s shields began to quiver, the dragon becoming aggravated and restless but he merely balled his hands to fists, forcing himself to stay quiet. Marco turned his face towards him warily. “Lewy, are you alright?”

Marco was a human, he should not be as sensitive to the bond as Robert or Nuri. With a forced smile Robert replied, “Don’t worry about me. I can deal with this and you two deserve your own moment after everything that has happened.”

Marco accepted that with a nod and returned his attention to the man on top of him. “Do it, Erik. Take me and make me yours as well.”

The words - so similar to the ones Marco had uttered to Robert only minutes ago – hurt a lot. But not as much as what happened next, the sight of deep, utter devotion in Erik’s eyes as he pushed into Marco’s body, his voice a raw whisper. “I love you, Marco. I love you so much.”

Marco didn’t respond right away, losing himself in the throes of passion as Erik was moving above him. Robert did not even dare to breathe, fearing that he would lose control completely at the sight of his two lovers together. It took only a couple of thrusts until Erik found his release inside of the human’s body, his body slumping with exhaustion when he was eventually spent. Marco rolled them around, moving himself up and down on Erik’s cock for a few times until he was finally able to come as well.

The treasure bond was thrumming with passion and love while Robert winced at the taste of his own blood in his mouth from how hard he had bitten his lip. Oblivious to his inner struggle Marco leaned down to kiss Erik’s nose softly, sincerity shining brightly in his eyes when he said what Robert had feared all along. “I love you too, Erik. And I’m so happy that I get to be with you now; that I don’t have to let you go. I couldn’t imagine living a life without you.”

Pain and rejection were burning through Robert’s entire being like acid, his vision blurring while Erik was kissing Marco softly, something primal awakening inside of the ancient creature.

_Dragons didn’t share. Dragons only bonded for a lifetime and then they would protect what was theirs fiercely. Marco was Robert’s treasure. And Erik was Robert’s heart. Or was he? The bond hadn’t worked, he was not meant to be Robert’s heart. He was not Robert’s. He didn’t belong to him. And he had dared to claim a part of Marco for himself._

Robert’s whirling thoughts stopped at this point and for a brief moment his heart was empty and devoid of any emotion. Until something inside of him burst like a sun dying in a giant supernova.

Robert screamed in agony as his shields shattered into pieces just like his body exploded in a blinding, white light. He was a dragon, he was tall and strong. His treasure that his heart was beating for had dared to fall for another. He had disrespected their sacred bond by giving himself to someone else, his body and heart alike. Robert’s treasure no longer belonged to him.

Their bond quaked with the force of the dragon’s fury, making Marco scream out in pain. Robert didn’t realize – he didn’t care – why their surroundings were suddenly so tiny, why the two lovers had separated and were now staring up at him in horror or why he was looking down at destruction.

The ground beneath him was covered in ruins, the large hole his violent transformation had left in the roof of the building enabling Robert to see the two other men. His anger and hurt was all-consuming and he let it out in a spout of fire, turning the world around him in colors of red and orange and black. The smell of fire and smoke in his nostrils mixed with the sounds of screaming reaching his ears, taking him back to the times of hurt, fear and war – a time when he had still been a mighty dragon and not this weaker creature that he had reduced himself to.

“Robert, please stop it! I’m begging you!” a raw voice reached his ears and Robert’s gaze landed on the wyvern who had stolen his treasure away from him. He didn’t hesitate, spitting fire at the vessel that managed to shift into his real form before the flames could reach it, dodging the attack.

“Robert!” Another voice screamed from the ground and the dragon’s heart ached with melancholy and betrayal at seeing the man he had chosen as his treasure staring up at him with fear. And he was right to be afraid for no dragon would ever spare a traitor.

Something smaller hit Robert in the side and he hissed at the feel of sharp teeth and claws digging into his shoulder and arm but the wyvern’s attempt to hurt him was laughable. Perhaps a herd of wyverns might be a match for a dragon, but surely not a single one. He ignored the pain of his wounds as he bent his long neck down, his jaws closing around his attacker’s smaller body. Erik let out a high-pitched scream when teeth as large as daggers pierced his skin like paper and burning poison was entering his body from every single wound. The mighty dragon ignored the signs of weakness coming from his opponent and merely shook his head, letting the wyvern’s body sail through the air and hit the ground. He didn’t pay it any attention, knowing that the poison would kill the unconscious creature in a matter of minutes.

“Please, Robert!” the traitor begged him with a sob. “Whatever happened, whatever we did wrong, I’m sorry!”

Apologies. Meant to soothe the pain of betrayal but they could not undo the mistake that had been made. Nor the damage that had been done. Dragons didn’t forgive, therefore they didn’t care about apologies.

The night sky lit up as Robert shot a new wave of fire down to the ground, only this time his victim was completely helpless. Marco managed to raise his arms above his head in a vain attempt to protect himself, just before he disappeared in heat and red, the sound of the violent flames paling in comparison to the scream of agony coming from their midst. Robert’s heart shattered into a million pieces as the treasure bond tying him to the man he loved was stretched to the breaking point, the threads tearing one by one in time with Robert’s heartbeat as Marco’s life slipped from his grasp.

Deep down, trapped in the black dragon’s heart and unable to break free, a part of Robert was crying with sorrow…

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the last chapter of this story. I had this one clear in my head for months but somehow it still was very, very hard to write for me.  
> I had it finished for almost two weeks but real life is so consuming lately that I don't have much time for the things that I enjoy, so please forgive me for the delay. I only scribbled down in the end in between two appointments to finally get it off my chest. This is unedited, so there will surely be mistakes. I will come back to this chapter and correct them as soon as possible.
> 
> Please note that there are a few spells in Draconic. I considered writing the English translations in the end note, but that would have got too long and confusing, so I just wrote them in brackets underneath the spell.

 

 

 

**Chapter 8**

Black smoke was stinging his nose, carrying the smell of burning flesh with it. The angry crackle of fire was a soothing background noise in the dragon’s ears as he listened to the scream of agony dying down. His heart was broken and bruised but a deep numbness was spreading through him as he felt along the bond that he had just built with his treasure and that was now tearing thread after thread. It felt like he was cutting a part of himself away.

His desires and dreams turned to ashes and he could feel the part of him that had been softened from the years of living as a human and forming friendships with other beings fighting to break free and save their treasure.

The stronger dragon part stayed adamant though, the blue eyes that were glowing brightly with magic settled calmly on the human perishing in the flames. Dragons were solitary beings, they didn’t need friends. Attachments only weakened a dragon and might cloud his judgement. And tonight Robert had been reminded of this the hard way. He had offered Marco this sacred bond and the human had disrespected it as soon as he had got the first opportunity to prove himself.

He should have told the wyvern that his life and love belonged to Robert until he took his last breath. Instead of standing by this bond and proving that he deserved a dragon’s trust, he had betrayed his keeper with another. The dragon hated how much that realization was getting to him.

Suddenly there was a tug at his two other bonds and two humans appeared on the ground several feet underneath him, probably having been alerted by the strong emotions coming through the bonds they shared with their Master. Their eyes widened at seeing the destruction around them and Nuri was the first to step forward, looking up at the dragon flying circles above him in the night sky.

“Robert, stop! These two men are your lovers, don’t you remember?”

Robert hissed disapprovingly at him, too angry to consider explaining himself to the witch. Instead he opened his mouth and shot a large ball of fire down to the ground, the only thought on his mind to see everyone who had dared to hurt him perishing in his flames.

Nuri was quick to react though, whispering a quick protection spell before the fire reached him. The already charged air bristled with even more magic in response and immediately a silver dome appeared around the witch and his companion, protecting them from the deadly fire. With an annoyed roar Robert clapped his wings down, his focus completely on his rider who had dared to abuse their bond for the second time within the last few days.   
_You say you are different but you are no better than the men who subdued us thousands of years ago. You dare to use this bond against me; the power that I gave you?!_

Nuri winced at the force of the telepathic link, his voice sounding strained. “I can’t allow you to continue. You will regret your actions as soon as you are able to think reasonable again.”

_There is no regret for a strong dragon! Regret is a human emotion!_

Without waiting for a reply Robert surged down, his physical body clashing with the magical dome. The impact was so powerful that Nuri lost his standing as the ground shook, his body tumbling to the ground and the protection spell dissolving into thin air. Robert was about to breathe fire again when Nuri pressed two of his fingers against the rune on the inside of his left wrist, activating their rider bond. Pain spread through Robert’s body like poison and he lost his balance, landing on the ground with a hard crash at the same time that his rider’s voice resonated in his head.

_Stop this, Robert. I forbid you to keep hurting the people you love._

The dragon roared in fury as he felt the dreaded compulsion to obey to the command, his muscles loosening as he gave up his aggressive stance. His neck was tingling with the need to bow his head for his rider, the gesture of a submissive creature accepting its place. The parallel made Robert go mad with anger and humiliation and he kept fighting against the ancient spell with all his might.

_I will not become your toy, witch! I’d rather sever the bond and die in the process than bow my head for you!_

And true to his words Robert directed his anger at their bond, attacking the already strained threads with his magic. It took him a moment to get a hold of the massive power inside of him – the effects of feeding on Erik’s soul energy and then even drinking his life essence – but he managed to throw it all against their bond. He and his rider screamed in unison as it quaked from the force of the magic, dissolving more and more with each second. But the dragon forced himself to go on, not willing to stop until he was free from these chains again.

Nuri’s eyes were wide with shock when he realized that Robert was doing the unthinkable – breaking one of his sacred bonds. “No, Robert! Please don’t do this, I’m begging you! You could kill yourself!”

But the words didn’t reach Robert, his entire focus on getting his freedom even if it was in death. He was barely aware of his surroundings any longer, only noticing that the witch was running towards him when the latter had almost reached him. With a hiss Robert flapped his wing to the side, brushing his rider away like an annoying insect.

And then just as he thought he was going to fail, the bond tore apart. The backlash sent Robert to the ground again and he could see Nuri jerking violently on the ground but then the pain took over completely. Robert was spiralling into darkness fast, embracing death happily because then he would finally be free. But just before he lost consciousness, something tugged inside of him.

Searing heat was coursing through his veins, chasing away the pain and darkness as he was pulled back into the light of life. Even before his eyes were able to focus on the man crouching beside his massive head, did he know who it was – because there was only one person who held the power to save his dragon from dying through a destroyed bond…

_What are you doing, my prey?_

Mats’ face contorted with the effort of using their bond this way, but his hold on Robert was surprisingly strong. “Saving you obviously. Or did you think I would let you die on my watch?”

A strange feeling spread through Robert’s body. His looming death had robbed him off his all-consuming fury and jealousy but apparently he was still able to feel because the word ‘affection’ crossed his mind immediately when he tried to label the warmth inside of him. He stayed on the ground, lying still while Mats was pulling at their bond harder and harder. _It was I who promised to save you, not the other way around._

“You already did,” Mats responded. “Now it’s my turn to do the same for you.”

Robert considered the thought for a moment, then he curiously felt along his rider bond, flinching away from the dark abyss where the threads had previously bridged the distance between him and the white witch. The tie was completely severed, broken beyond repair. But at least Robert was free.

He looked at Mats again. _Your debt has been repaid, you are free from your obligations to me._

To his surprise the human’s eyes flashed with anger. “You think you will get rid of me this easily? No, Robert, you made me your soulmate, so I will stay by your side, no matter what happens.”

With a quick motion Robert pushed Mats onto his back, his large claw holding the fragile human down as he loomed above him. _Look around you, my prey! There is only destruction and death that follows me. I have no use for an insignificant human._

Mats’ eyes hardened, the cruel words cutting deep. And still he refused to oblige. “I don’t care. Nothing you ever say or do could make me abandon you.”

Irritated by the human’s unfounded loyalty towards him, Robert flared his wings and nodded to the right side where Erik in his true form was lying motionless on the ground. _Don’t you see what happens to the people who care about me? The witch will take a long time to get his powers back after I severed our bond and the wyvern is as good as dead. I didn’t even spare my treasure._

Mats swallowed hard. “None of them is dead yet. It’s not too late for you to save them.”  
Robert’s heart clenched again and he flexed the muscles of his claw, driving the tips into the human’s chest and savouring the pained groan he received in response. _Who says I even want to save them after what they did to me?_

“You can lie to yourself all you want,” Mats responded with a strained voice. “But we are still bonded and I can see what’s in your heart. You love them still. Marco, Erik and Nuri. And you hate yourself for what you did to them.”

Robert roared in anger, driving his long claws even deeper into the human’s body. _Don’t you dare assuming what is in a dragon’s heart! If you had truly seen it, you would have revolted at the darkness you had found there._

Mats’ eyes seemed to glow from the sudden intensity when he replied. “If you’re as cruel and evil as you say, then go on and kill me.”

The words shocked Robert to the core and he froze, trying to determine why the thought of killing his prey was so unsettling. _It would be stupid to kill you now. You harbour the seed of my magic inside of you and that you were able to save me through our bond only proves that this seed is growing inside of you. It would be a waste to kill the vessel of my magic._

Mats’ lips curled into a humourless smile. “If losing your precious magic is all that is stopping you from killing me, then you won’t mind getting it back before, right?”

And before Robert was able to respond Mats pushed with his magic against the bond, briefly distracting the dragon. It was enough for him to get out from underneath the claw holding him down, surging upwards to clash his mouth against the dragon’s snout. Robert was so confused by the action that he didn’t realize what Mats was doing until the familiar pull of anticipation filled him. A welcome numbness right before the delicious taste of soul energy filled his mouth and he realized that Mats was feeding him back his own magic. At least he was trying to do that but given the size difference of their physical forms and the fact that Robert had barely opened his snout, most of the precious, magic-laced soul energy was dissolving between their mouths. On instinct Robert restrained his true form to the body and mind of his human disguise, opening his mouth and deepening their kiss to catch all of the fading energy.

The human part of Robert that had been locked in the black dragon’s heart awoke with the shift, finally able to return to the surface. Robert gasped as the vicious thoughts of his dragon nature paled again and left room for the human side’s thinking.

Realizing what he was doing, Robert broke away from the kiss. “Wait, Mats.”

As it seemed he didn’t need to explain himself because the human’s eyes softened again and he let his head fall back onto the ground with relief. “Welcome back, Robert.”

Robert took a few moments to compose himself, taking in the destruction his dragon had left. Marco’s house was completely destroyed and the ground was covered in ashes and calmly burning flames. A few feet away Nuri was lying on his back unconscious while a bit further Erik was on his side, his once so lithe wyvern body broken and bruised as he lay there with blood oozing from his bite wounds. Robert’s heart clenched with horror and his eyes inevitably drifted to his last victim.

Marco’s face was unrecognizable, severely burnt and disfigured from the dragon fire. If it hadn’t been for the still intact bond Robert would have thought him dead. And without their bond he would probably already be.

Finally the shock began to fade and Robert stumbled forward, dropping to his knees beside his treasure. His eyes burned with the pain of his guilt and if he hadn’t been a magical creature who was physically unable to shed them, he would have cried. “Oh, Marco. I’m so sorry for doing this to you, love.”

Without thinking he bit into the inside of his own wrist, opening the vein there to heal Marco with his blood but suddenly Mats was gripping his arm to stop him. “No, Robert. You told me dragon blood is too powerful for a human and even just a few drops would probably kill them.”

Mats was right of course. Robert had completely forgotten about that, too used to the healing powers of his blood to consider the effects it had on humans. There hadn’t been many humans he ever wanted to heal in his long life, Mats being one of them and Robert had explained the dangers to him when he had fought against the instinct to let Mats drink from him after the very first time Robert had fed on his soul energy.

“But what can I do?” he asked in a broken voice, feeling as helpless as he had in his earlier years when he had lost the only creature that he had allowed into his heart after the death of his mother…

“Don’t let him go,” Mats told him, the sound of his urgent voice pulling Robert back from his memories. “All that is keeping him alive for now is your bond with him. Hold on to him, don’t let him leave us.”

Instantly Robert reached for the damaged treasure bond, realizing that all which was holding him and Marco together now were a few thin threads that were stretched to breaking point. Even as he mentally grasped for them, Robert feared that they would tear. “He is slipping, Mats. It’s a matter of minutes now.”

“We need to get him to a hospital fast.”

“No doctor will be able to heal the damage of dragon fire.” But now that Mats was speaking of it, Robert realized that it was much too quiet after what had transpired here. The house in front of him was almost fully destroyed, the flames still burning calmly and there were even three injured people here. “Why is nobody here? Neighbours, police, paramedics – it’s like nobody cares.”

“When Nuri could feel you losing control and he brought us here, he put an illusion charm on Marco’s house. Anyone looking out of the window or passing by will see or hear nothing out of the ordinary here. And he also put the neighbours who heard the explosion to sleep for now. They won’t wake for at least five hours but we will have to deal with them later.”

Robert felt endlessly glad for Nuri’s foresightedness as he contemplated how to proceed. “Marco needs medical help but I don’t trust myself to shift again. I’m not sure if I would be able to return once my dragon side has taken over again. Call 9-11 and tell them there was a gas explosion here. I will heal Nuri and Erik and break the charm surrounding the house.”

He forced himself to stand up and leave Marco’s side, rushing over to Erik first. The wyvern’s breathing was flat but steady and Robert didn’t hesitate to reopen the wound at his own wrist, pressing it firmly against the larger creature’s snout. It was a bit tricky to force the blood down Erik’s throat when he was lying on his side, more blood trickling down Robert’s arm than getting into the wyvern’s mouth but soon enough Erik stirred, raising his head and clamping his jaws firmly around Robert’s arm to drink from him on his own. Robert winced at the pain of the wyvern’s sharp teeth digging into the flesh of his human vessel but he stayed still and accepted the pain in order to heal the wyvern he had come to love so deeply only to bring him to brink of death.

Robert bit his lip to keep quiet at the horrible realization and he waited until he could see the wounds on Erik’s body closing before he tore his wrist free from the wyvern’s firm grip. Part of the poison was still in Erik’s blood but just enough for the wyvern’s body to deal with it on its own.

Robert turned to Nuri next, slightly relieved to notice that he was not hurt as badly as his two lovers. He only had minor bruises from when the dragon had swatted him away with his wing, so it was most likely the effect of their lost bond that had rendered him unconscious. Even Robert could still feel the pulsing pain of its absence in his mind, feeling raw and sore everywhere. His dragon side had badly yearned to cut all ties weakening him but now that Robert was no longer consumed by his dragon urges, all he felt was grief. The bond could never be repaired but maybe it was better this way.

Tonight had been proof that Robert had not changed at all, that he was still the same evil dragon that had taken joy in killing weaker creatures thousands of years ago. He had thought he could be something else than what he had been born as and that his feelings for a White Witch – the most pure being in this world save for phoenixes - two humans and a wyvern had tamed the monster inside of him – no, the monster that he _was._

Robert should stop thinking of his dragon as a personality completely unrelated to him because if this was the truth, then he should be a completely different person in his human form. But he wasn’t so unlike his dragon side as he wanted himself to be because he had still been human when jealousy and possessiveness had eaten him up as he had watched Marco and Erik making love. As a dragon he was only wilder and less reasonable.

This human form he was showing the world each day was only an illusion, no one knew the real Robert any longer. No one truly knew the black dragon’s heart of darkness. His mother had truly given him a fitting name when she had birthed him. She had had every right to hate the child she had been forced to bear by her captors but with the name she had given her child she had chosen to make him her weapon instead of her weakness.

_Narhethi_ – revenge – had been the first word she had hissed at him, the only emotion still keeping her alive in captivity and several years later, her offspring had lived up to the name and given her the revenge she had craved for. And even now that he had long dropped his given name, nothing had changed at all. Tonight Narhethi had brought his own revenge to the ones who had hurt him; he had viciously attacked them and made them pay.

‘Robert’ was nothing but a lie that Narhethi had constructed to hide his evil heart from the world until he had started believing in it himself.

The sound of sirens brought him back to the present and he quickly touched Nuri’s chest with his palm, using his magic to numb the pain in his mind and wake him. Tearing down Nuri’s illusion charm was surprisingly easy and then Robert just sat there on the ground, watching the paramedics and the police arrive on the scene while a crowd of people was gathering at the other side of the street. Robert paid no attention any longer and he was glad that the paramedic tending to him soon gave up questioning him, apparently convinced that Robert must be in shock.

Robert fell in a state of deep self-hatred and he was deaf and blind for the world around him while they were on their way to the hospital. Only when a familiar hand touched his shoulder four hours later did he come back to the here and now, briefly wondering when he had sat down on a small chair in the middle of a corridor in intensive care.

Robert raised his head to see Mats looking down at him with a sympathetic expression. “Erik is awake now. The doctors were confused by the poison in his systems and unable to aid the healing process but he has managed it on his own. He is just weak but there will be no permanent damage.”

Robert nodded, relieved that at least Erik would recover again but his worry for his treasure kept him anxious. “And Marco?”

Mats dropped his gaze at that, his body tensing up. “They tried everything they could and even had a doctor specialized in burns flying here, but they are not very hopeful. They said it’s a mystery that Marco is still alive but he will probably not survive the next day. They tried operating him but for reasons they couldn’t explain, the fire burnt the flesh down to his bones. Truth to be told your bond is probably the only thing keeping him from leaving this world.”

Robert closed his eyes in pain even though he had expected such news. Carefully he felt along the thin treasure bond and he got Mats’ words confirmed when he realized how far Marco had already faded. The sacred bond with a dragon could save the person from dying but it couldn’t do wonders. Not to mention that Robert’s and Marco’s bond was also severely damaged.

Robert buried his face in his hands. “What am I supposed to do now? I can’t let Marco die for my mistakes!”

Mats sat down beside him, his arm coming around the dragon’s shoulder to pull him close. “I wish I knew a way to help Marco, Robert. But I don’t.”

“I might,” another voice cut in and both men turned in surprise when they recognized the owner. Robert had not expected Nuri to show up anytime soon given the trauma he still had to deal with himself. But here he was standing, his eyes warier than before as they settled on Robert but still, he was there. Between his feet a familiar animal was circling his legs protectively, her eyes focused on Robert.

It spoke volumes of Kali’s worry for Nuri that she had come here with him even though she hated to be around people and other magical creatures. Robert was the only exception from the rule - she had always enjoyed his company until now – but considering what had happened last night, she might think differently about him now.

Robert stood up slowly and he stepped forward to pull his friend into a crushing embrace, inhaling his scent deeply. “I’m so glad that you’re alright! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear, but I-”

“Hush, Robert, I know.” Nuri’s voice was a soothing whisper against his ear. “I could feel your emotions and the agony you were feeling. You were not yourself and I won’t hold it against you. Let’s just focus on Marco now.”

Robert pulled back, waiting impatiently for Nuri to go on. The witch’s gaze dropped to the man who was now standing next to Robert. “Mats is the key.”  
The human’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Me?”

“You mean because of the magic I transferred to him during our bonding?” Robert asked.

Nuri nodded. “He managed to save you from dying when you broke our rider bond, so your magic has already grown and become stronger inside of him. It is no longer a dragon’s magic alone, it has combined your strength with his. We might be able to use it to heal Marco.”  
Robert was doubtful though. “It’s too soon. We only bonded yesterday, it should take weeks or perhaps even months before the seed of my magic is taking roots inside of him.”

Nuri smiled. “But it has been months, hasn’t it?” At Robert’s clueless expression he added, “Even without the bond you have been touching his soul for several months now. You can’t tell me that hasn’t left traces.”

Robert thought about that for a moment. Nuri could be right, given that Mats had told him he had felt like Robert was touching his entire being whenever he was feeding on him. And it would explain why Mats had been able to speak to him through telepathy even before they had bonded, something that should have been impossible for a human.

Robert turned his gaze towards Mats as though he was able to detect the magic in the human’s eyes and he carefully opened his link of their bond. He was struck with grief again when he realized that this was the only bond left that had not been damaged yet. Mats’ mind was unguarded and if he had wanted to, Robert could have used their connection to do whatever he wanted to. But all he did was carefully invading Mats’ head. He could hear the human’s gasp at the intrusion but fortunately Robert didn’t have to dive in deep to sense the spark of magic around him.

The magic was familiar to Robert but it was not his own any longer, not entirely. Mats had unconsciously made it his own as well, his willingness to accept the prey bond and harbour the dragon’s magic helping to let it grow.

Robert retreated with a small smile playing along his lips. “Nuri is right. Your magic has become very strong and combined with my own, chances are good that we will be able to heal Marco together.”

Determination appeared on Mats’ face. “Then let us hurry and save your treasure before it is too late.”

But Robert turned to Nuri questioningly. “Do you think our combined powers are strong enough to also chant memory altering spells?”  
Nuri frowned. “Such spells shouldn’t be hard to perform for a dragon, so I don’t see why not? But why would you have need of them? Everyone thinks that there was a gas explosion at Marco’s house.”

“We also need to take care of the police officers and doctors,” Robert added even when his mind was already thinking further than that. “The police needs to be convinced that they already checked the house for the cause of this incident and the doctors need to forget about the poison in Erik’s body.”

Nuri nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, that would be quite a task for a witch. But you’re a dragon, this should be an easy feat for you.”

Mats however looked not entirely convinced. “There is more to this, isn’t it, Robert? If it was only about altering the memories of these people, you would have already done that. Tell me, what do you need me for?”

Robert took his time answering the question but he knew there was no way out of this, he needed to tell them the truth.

“I’m sick of hurting the people that I love. Even if Marco and Erik choose to forgive me for what I did to them, I can’t live a life in the constant fear of killing them. I want them to be happy.”

An alarmed look entered Nuri’s eyes and he reached out to grip Robert’s shoulder but pulled back his hand at the last moment. “No, don’t you dare doing that! You love them, you can’t just let them go!”

“Do you think this is easy for me?” Robert argued with a bitter expression. “If there is another way to ensure their safety, I would happily do it. But I’m too dangerous to be with them both. But I’m sure Marco and Erik won’t let me walk away.”

“So this is your solution? Taking away their memories of this incident?” Nuri shot back with visible anger.

The thought of messing with the thoughts of his two lovers tore at Robert’s heart but there was no other way. “I love them, Nuri. And I want to protect them from every threat – even if that means I have to protect them from myself.”

Nuri didn’t respond for a while but his anger began to fade. “I know. And as much as I hate this, I have to admit that you’re very brave for doing that. Not many dragons would have the strength of letting their lovers go.”

Robert squeezed Nuri’s shoulder in gratitude but froze when he saw the way the latter tensed at the touch. He must still been suffering from the effects of Robert destroying their bond.

Robert looked over at the witch’s familiar sitting quietly on the window seat and watching the scene attentively. There was a strange sparkle in Kali’s eyes, one that Robert knew by now. She wanted to talk to him without her other half.

“I want to talk to Erik first. Can you ask him if he is ready to see me? I don’t want to scare him away.”

“He won’t be,” Nuri replied with conviction. “He will be devastated if he hears about Marco’s condition but he won’t blame you for it.” Still, he turned away to walk into the direction of the wyvern’s room. He looked a bit irritated when he noticed that Kali wasn’t following him along, but then he shrugged it off as a cat thing.

As soon as he was gone, Mats fixed Robert with a hard stare. “You want to take away Marco’s and Erik’s memories of last night? Make them believe the lie that they have been hurt in a gas explosion? How is this going to solve anything for you?”

Robert swallowed hard, everything in him revolting against his next words. “Not only their memories of last night. All their memories of me as a dragon.”

Mats froze as did Kali. “You want to erase the foundations of their feelings for you? You want them to think you’re just an ordinary human? Robert, how is this supposed to work? Erik is a wyvern, he can sense what you are.”

Robert nodded, “I will have to use my magic to keep up an illusion charm for the time being.”

“And what then?” Mats retorted. “Even you aren’t strong enough to hold up such a convincing spell forever.”

“I only need to do it for a few months. And after that I will be gone from their lives.”

Mats paled. “What do you mean ‘gone’? You can’t just disappear.”

“No,” Robert agreed in a hollow voice. “But I can transfer to another club. Go somewhere else, so the truth will never come out. Bayern München seemed to be interested in me.” He was aware of how bitter he sounded but it didn’t change the inevitable truth; that he needed to leave Erik and Marco in order to keep them safe.

Mats looked entirely shell-shocked. “You can’t be serious about this. You love Marco and Erik, don’t you? Then how can you just leave them?”

Robert stepped forward to cup Mats’ face and make him meet his own intense gaze. “You are bound to me, so you can’t think reasonable but please try to understand. I almost killed the two people that I love the most and there is no guarantee that it won’t happen again.” He leaned his forehead against the human’s, drawing strength from their touch. “Believe me, if there was a way to cut away the wild dragon part of me and make me human, I would take that opportunity without second thought.”

Mats’ hand was at his throat, holding him close. Under different circumstances Robert would have sneered at the dominant gesture but he was feeling as desperate and in need of physical contact as Mats, so he didn’t protest and allowed the human to pull his face so close that their lips were almost touching. Mats’ eyes were shimmering blue. “Don’t say that, Master. This dragon side is part of who you are. And we all love the dragon as much as we love the human you.”

Against better judgement the words loosened the tight knot in Robert’s chest and he leaned forward to rest his head on Mats’ shoulder. “If this is true, then please don’t try to stop me. If you truly love me as much as you claim, then please help me keeping my treasure and my heart safe.”

He could sense Mats’ understandable reluctance in the way he held on to Robert for a while longer, taking his time with his answer. “If this is truly what you want, then I will help you in whatever way I can. But I still think you are making a big mistake.”

Despite his words Mats let go and looked at his face expectantly. Robert turned to the cat watching them warily from her place at the window. “Kali, I know that you are upset with me for hurting Nuri and I understand that. But I will need your help as well to do this. And I think you know that too, otherwise you wouldn’t have shown up here at all.”

Kali didn’t seem surprised by his words at all. She had calmly listened to him, only her twitching tail betraying her anxiety. She seemed to weigh his words carefully, eventually standing up and coming closer. She didn’t allow him the mental link that would have made communication easier but Robert didn’t need it to understand her.

At Kali’s asking ‘meow’ he raised his hand towards her and she pushed her head against the inside of his wrist with a questioning look in her light green eyes. Robert gave her a sad smile when he realized she had instantly seen through him. “Yes, I intend to erase Nuri’s memories as well. When I broke our bond, I inflicted a kind of pain on him that he should never have to feel in his life. His magic will need a long time to recover from that.”

Beside him Mats looked at him shocked. “Nuri too?”

Robert didn’t meet his eyes. “Yes, he has also been hurt because of me.”

“But even if you take away his memories, isn’t he going to wonder what happened to his magic? And isn’t he going to notice that he was once bonded to you?”

Robert nodded. “Of course he will notice something. But he won’t know that it was me and I need Kali to renew the memory spell whenever he digs too deep in his own mind.”

Mats fell silent at that and they both turned their attention to Kali. The black cat looked undecided, her paws treading the ground nervously. Carefully Robert reached out to her again, stroking along the side of her face and her long whiskers. “Please, Kali. You know Nuri would never agree to this, so I need you to make the right decision for him.”

That’s what he liked about cats. No matter their loyalties, they never feared to do the right thing. And as a cat, Kali had no qualms to turn against her witch as long as it ensured his protection.

“Meow, meow!” she announced before jumping to the ground and hurrying towards the door. There she turned back towards them expectantly.

Robert followed her without protest, his heart sinking with every stop that they took towards Erik’s room. When the three of them reached the door, Nuri was already waiting for them outside, oblivious to the decision Robert and his familiar had just taken.

“Erik wants to see you, Robert.”

The dragon nodded and he entered the room without hesitation. There was only one bed in which Erik was lying. The wyvern propped himself up as soon as he noticed them entering and Robert’s heart clenched at seeing how weak he was. Erik’s face was pale and covered in bruises and there several needles attached to him, most of them disappearing underneath the large bandage covering his torso from chest to stomach. There must also be a second one on his back, both of them covering the wounds that Robert’s teeth had left.

Erik’s green eyes were jaded but he looked relieved to see Robert.

“I was afraid we had lost you,” he said and Robert frowned because it sounded like something he had wanted to say.

“I wasn’t the one almost dying.”

“Yes, you were” Erik argued vehemently. “When your dragon side took over and nothing we said could make you stop, I thought we had lost the human you for good.”

With a pained smile Robert sat down on the bed beside him, taking Erik’s hand into his own. “Yes, I thought that too. But Mats didn’t let me leave this easily.”

Erik looked over Robert’s shoulder towards said human, acknowledging him with a grateful nod. “Thank you for saving him, Mats. We owe you big time.”

Mats tried to force a smile but it made him look like the words were making him sick. “You’re welcome.”

Unaware of Mats’ inner struggle, Erik turned his attention back to Robert. The latter’s feeling of guilt became even stronger when he noticed that the wyvern’s hand was even colder than usual.

“The doctors refused to let me see Marco and they didn’t tell me how he is doing. The last I remember, he was still inside the house when I tried to fight against you.”

Robert tightened his grip around Erik’s hand, his voice sounding uncharacteristically small when he responded. “I attacked him. His condition is critical and the doctors fear he won’t last the night.”

Erik’s eyes widened in shock and turned to crimson immediately. “We can’t let him die, we need to do something! Is there no way that we can help him?”

This was it, the moment of truth. “There is. And I promise you that I will do all in my power to save our beloved Marco. I just needed to see you first because if I had come to him right away, I wouldn’t have had the strength to face you next.”

Erik frowned and he raised his free hand to Robert’s face, flinching violently when his fingers made contact with the dragon’s skin as though he had been hurt; an instinctual reaction after he had been hurt by the latter. “You are not making any sense.”

Robert closed his eyes and pressed his nose into the open palm, savouring the last affectionate touch he would receive from the wyvern. “There is a way to not only heal Marco but assure that he will never be hurt by me again. Or you.”

The crimson eyes flickered as Erik’s gaze roamed over Robert’s face. “I don’t understand.”

Robert let go of Erik’s hand and cupped his face, hoping his desperation was showing in his eyes. “The how and why is not important, all that matters is that you will be safe. But first I need you to promise me something.”

Erik’s expression was torn between confusion and fear. “What is it?”

Robert’s dragon side might still be weakened from the events of tonight, from almost dying after he had destroyed the rider bond with Nuri and then being pulled back into this world by Mats. But what he was saying next was so painful that the dragon let out an inner howl of grief and almost sent Robert over the edge of another shift.

“When I’m gone, I need you to watch out for Marco and protect him as though he was your own treasure.”

Erik froze at that. “What do you mean when you’re gone? You are immortal, you will outlive both Marco and me.”

Robert went along with Erik’s train of thought, knowing that Erik would never understand if he told him the truth but not wanting to lie either. “Being immortal is not a guarantee that I will always be at Marco’s side. Something could force me to leave him.”

Erik inhaled sharply and there was a loud crack as one of his bones snapped in two, the start of a violent shift caused by his lack of control over his emotions. Erik flinched at the pain, unable to stifle a loud hiss before he responded. “You don’t intend to kill yourself, do you?!”

“No,” Robert soothed him gently and he was unable to fight against his love for the wyvern any longer, leaning forward until his forehead was resting against Erik’s. He waited until he could see Robert’s arm where his bone had been broken, healing again. “It’s nothing like that. Marco and Mats are still bonded to me and I would probably be dragging them down with me if I gave up on life and put myself to sleep. But there is another way. If I can draw on the magic I planted in Mats’ soul, then I can right all the mistakes I made. But I will have to pay a price for that; a price that will leave me unable to protect Marco.”

Erik bit his bottom lip as he thought about the cryptic words. “Because you will use up all of your magic? And it will take you time to recover from such a powerful spell?”

“Something like that,” Robert responded. It wasn’t even a lie because changing the lives of his loved ones and burying the traces of their bond in the mist of their mind would most likely rob him of his powers for an indefinite time.

Erik seemed to take his reluctant agreement as confirmation. “Then you can count on me. I promise I will protect Marco for the both of us until you will have regained your strength.”

Robert shook his head. “No, forever. Just in case.”

He almost feared that Erik would ask him why he was so desperate for this grave promise but instead his beloved wyvern gave in. “Alright, forever then. If you promise me the same.”

Clever wyvern. Under different circumstances Robert would have been amused by Erik asking for a dragon’s promise, both of them knowing fully well that it would be binding. Wyverns on the other hand were not obligated to fulfil a promise but even they felt the compulsion to do so and Robert hoped that a part of Erik would still hold on to it even when he didn’t remember anything about it.

Robert knew he would arouse Erik’s suspicion if he denied him this promise, so he said. “I swear that I will always put Marco’s needs first. No one will be able to harm him.”

His body was tingling from the effects of the vow but he didn’t let it show, waiting for Erik’s answering promise. “Then I swear to protect him forever and all time as well.”

Robert closed his eyes at the force of the relief he felt at Erik’s words and without thinking he bridged the last distance between their mouths, kissing the wyvern with trembling lips. Getting to feel him after the decision he had just taken, made things better and worse at the same time.

Knowing that Erik still loved him despite the earlier events – even though Robert had almost killed not only him but the man they had both fallen for – was like a balm to the dragon’s non-existent soul. But the thought of being alone again for the rest of his life was still suffocating him.

Drinking in this last kiss between them, Robert opened his mouth and deepened their kiss, his desperation showing in the way he was pressing Erik back into the cushion, his tongue claiming the wyvern’s mouth knowing he would never get the chance to do it again.

Erik was clearly taken aback by Robert’s odd behaviour but he didn’t protest, relief and happiness radiating from him when he surrendered to the stronger dragon above him. It took Robert all his self-control to end the kiss and pull back, his body trembling with the desire to stay in this moment forever.

 “I’m so sorry, Erik,” he whispered in a broken voice before he blindly reached out for the men quietly watching them. Misunderstanding his apology Erik whispered “It’s alright, Master, everything’s going to be alright.” He frowned when he saw Mats and Nuri stepping closer and taking Robert’s hand followed by Kali jumping onto the mattress to join the scene. “What are you guys doing?”

Robert retracted from him, his entire focus on performing the difficult spell that would ensure Erik’s safety. He shut out everything around him as he began to pull magic from his bond with Mats. He was distantly aware of the human’s pained gasp but fortunately he didn’t try to shut Robert out, leaving their link wide open even as powerful hybrid magic began to transfer between them.

“Meow.”

Kali’s voice rang in Robert’s ears and he turned towards her, finding her eyes flickering back and forth between him and Nuri. Right, he needed to save most of Mats’ magic for the spell they would have to cast on Nuri. With great effort Robert turned his inner eye away from his soulmate and focused on the witch’s power, drawing it through their joined hands.

Nuri’s power had diminished after Robert had broken their bond and he found himself worrying that it might not be enough to alter both Erik’s and Marco’s memories but that was a thought for latter.

Erik’s voice distantly cut through his concentration. “Robert, tell me what is happening!”

But Robert only pulled firmer at the stream of magic between himself and the witch, his eyes settling on Erik’s wide eyes as he opened his mouth to chant the spell in his Mother tongue.

_“Dout jilinth di sia vis gemuth geou qe woari. “_

_(Your memory of my true nature will be lost.)_

Erik’s body went rigid as the magic began to take effect and he groaned in pain. “No, stop this! What the hell are you doing with me?”

Robert’s heart broke at seeing him fight against the compulsion but it was too late now. Tightening his hands around those of Nuri and Mats, he continued.

_“Wux geou thric drongilt jinthil ve shar wer wharac shio munthreki ocuir.”_

_(You will no longer remember me but the lie all humans see.)_

Erik’s eyes turned deep crimson briefly before they returned to their human colour, his pupils constricting so far that they almost seemed to vanish. And suddenly his body sagged back onto the mattress like a lifeless doll, his eyes closing sleepily before he managed to blink them open again.

Robert held his breath as he watched Erik and a part of him wished that the spell had faded and that Erik would scold him for trying to mess with his mind.

Erik groaned as he sat up again, eyebrows drawn together in either irritation or mild anger as his roamed over the three men and the cat sitting beside his arm.

“What the hell are you guys doing here? And why am I lying in a hospital bed?”

Robert’s heart broke at that and he could sense his dragon side crawling further into itself. Nuri stepped forward though, appearing slightly unsteady after the amount of power Robert had robbed him off. “Erik, what is the last thing that you remember?”

Erik took a moment to respond as he tried to think hard. “Everything is a bit foggy. I remember me and… Marco. We were making love on a bed. His bed?” He looked up at Nuri in search of guidance. The latter nodded encouragingly. “Yes. And then?”

“A loud crash.” Erik’s hand fisted as he tried to remember. “The ceiling raining down on us. And fire. Pain. Then everything went black. That’s all.”

He looked frustrated with himself, but Mats sat down beside him and squeezed his hand. “It’s fine if you don’t remember more. There was a gas explosion at Marco’s house. Some technical error.”

Erik froze. “Really? That is horrible. What about Marco? Is he okay?”

“He will be,” Robert cut in in a hoarse voice. It sounded a suspicious lot like a promise but Erik didn’t notice it. Or rather he didn’t think anything of it now that he didn’t know any longer about a dragon’s promise.

“Can I check up on him?”

Nuri shook his head. “No, you need some rest first. You were extremely lucky and only suffered minor injuries.”

Erik averted his eyes and Robert knew that he was blaming it on his fast wyvern healing skills. And now that he didn’t know that Robert’s true nature any longer; now that he thought Robert was just an ordinary human teammate, he didn’t want his friends to start asking him any questions how he could come out almost unharmed.

Robert tried to smile at him even though he rather felt like crying a river of tears. “We will check up on Marco for you. I’m sure the doctors will allow you to see him soon.”

Erik nodded with visible impatience and he closed his eyes, turning his head to the side to feign sleep. Because every human would need that rest after almost getting blown up.

As soon as they had exited the room and the door had fallen shut behind them, Robert let go of his carefully constructed façade, allowing his grief and desperation to wash over him. He made no sound as the skin at his back began to stretch, his hurt dragon wanting to break free again and lash out at the cruelty of the world.

“I’m so sorry, Robert,” Mats whispered beside him and he moved in to hug him. Robert had to fight against the urge to bite down and rip Mats’ throat out, the natural reaction of a dragon getting touching when he was this vulnerable. He didn’t want to be comforted for something that was his own fault.

He didn’t say anything, allowing Mats’ to drown out some of his pain and longing for Erik while he watched Nuri crouching down to pet Kali who was circling his legs in comfort. The eyes of the witch and his familiar were glowing silver, Kali sharing her strength and magic with Nuri.

The sight evoked the desire in Robert to feed on Mats’ soul energy again but he shoved it away for now. “Let us deal with Marco now. The longer we wait, the harder it gets for me to go through with our plan.”

No one protested as he pulled away from Mats and was heading for lift that would take them to intensive care where Marco was still fighting his battle against death.

The doctors there frowned in irritation at seeing them, the one behind the counter shaking his head. “I’m sorry but we can only allow one visitor at a time here. The patient is still unconscious, you might want to wait for another day.”

Robert narrowed his eyes and the doctor seemed to shrink under his hard gaze. “He might be dead by then. You will allow us to see him now.” It hadn’t been a request.

The man’s eyes glossed over, his body relaxing as he led them towards Marco’s room. “Of course, please come with me.”

Nuri gave Robert a disapproving look for using his aura to manipulate the poor human, but Robert had no energy left to feel ashamed. All that mattered was helping Marco.

The other doctors called after their colleague and voiced their protest but didn’t try to stop them. The doctor wordlessly retreated once they had reached Marco’s bed and once again Robert was faced with the whole extent of destruction he had left in his fury.

Even in the bright light Marco was not recognizable at all if it hadn’t been for the name tag on his bed. His body was lying on top of a transparent foil, bared for them to see as though he was already dead. The rational part of Robert knew of course that there was no blanket because it would have caught on his open flesh – or rather what was left of it – but the sight of his treasure like this was just too painful to handle.

“Marco,” he breathed and his legs gave out under him as he started to shake, his eyes burning again. Nuri and Mats were at his sides instantly but they nothing they said or did could lessen the hurt and self-hatred in his heart. “I did this, this is my fault!”

His magic was flaring through the air uselessly as though it wanted to help him but didn’t know how and it took him a few minutes to refocus. Eventually he let Nuri and Mats help him up again and approached the edge of the bed where Kali was already standing and eying him carefully. She hadn’t tried to comfort him like the two men but not because she didn’t care about him but because she knew he didn’t want to be comforted right now. Sometimes they had more in common than they had realized.

“Are you ready, my dragoness?” he asked her and he could swear that her eyes were shining darker at hearing her favourite nickname. Instead of an answer she carefully climbed on top of Marco’s chest, settling down above his heart. Marco didn’t even flinch but seeing that he was far from conscious, he was most likely not even able to feel it.

Nuri did not hesitate to take Robert’s hand but Mats met his gaze with visible reluctance. “Are you sure about this, Robert? The spell won’t affect the bond that the two of you share, you will forever miss him. And some part of Marco might also feel an emptiness inside of him.”

“That’s possible,” Robert agreed and he was glad that his voice was steady now. “But it is a small price to pay to ensure Marco’s safety. And he will have Erik who will be there for him when I can’t.”

“What about you?” Mats pressed further.

Robert tried to smile, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “Well, I guess I will still have the two of you, right?”

Mats’ eyes briefly flickered to Nuri. “Right.” He let it go then and Robert who could feel the witch’s curious gaze on him, turned back to Marco. Slowly he raised his hand to touch his treasure’s chest as well and he almost expected Marco’s body to crumble to ashes. The feel of burnt flesh beneath his fingertips almost made him choke but he forced himself to stay still as Kali wound her lean body around his wrist, forming a spell bond between Robert and Marco that would aid the healing magic.

She let out what sounded like a deep hiss and instantly magic surged through Robert’s veins. He could feel Nuri’s hand twitching in his own while Mats hesitantly reached out to cover the joined hands with his own. Once again Robert felt the compulsion to strengthen the connection with his bond mate, but he forced himself to draw the magic from Nuri instead as he started to heal his treasure.

_Loerchik vur ezoukeic geou xkhat dout boja, svabol bekilip tepohaic zulf, geouxkhat wer edar ihk vi z’ar tobor._

_(Pain and wounds will become your past, what destruction has left will become the earth for a new life.)_

Marco’s body began to glow in blinding white light and Robert could feel… something like cold heat. It was working.

Encouraged he went on, the sound of his voice becoming more affectionate as he watched his beloved treasure return to life.

_Wux geou confn spical ekes tobor vur dout mamiss geous irisv, zyak batobot wux shilta waph shafaer mirth wer tiichir di dout darstrix._

_(You will come back to life and your body will be healed, so that you can live on with the blessing of your dragon.)_

Kali who had already started to feel uncomfortable when the strangle light had illuminated her, hissed at his words and arched her back. Cats were the only animals to understand the dragon’s tongue even when they couldn’t speak it and of course she wouldn’t miss that Robert was bestowing Marco with ‘a dragon’s blessing’.

It was one of the rare, benevolent things a dragon could do. A human graced with such a blessing was marked for life and other supernatural creatures would think twice before harming them. Sometimes even humans would have inexplicable, second thoughts.

Robert had never gifted anyone with his blessing before, because it went hand in hand with developing affection and later having to say goodbye. He had never felt the need to bless someone but he wanted some part of him to always be with Marco, even if it was only a small fraction of his magic.

It was fascinating to watch the body in front of them healing in time lapse, flesh and muscles growing out of nothing only to be covered by thin, pale skin. Robert pulled away his hand before Marco was fully healed, knowing they would have to leave some bruises as it wouldn’t make sense to the doctors if one of their patients, who had been admitted after a gas explosion, and was lying in intensive care didn’t have a single wound on his body, memory spell or not.

Quietly Robert sat down at Marco’s side, heaving a sigh of relief at seeing him breathe evenly. There were still some severe burns all over his torso but with time they would heal completely thanks to the dragon magic coursing through his veins for the next few weeks.

Fighting against the pain in his heart and his weakened dragon side trying to change his mind, he took Marco’s hand between his own, stroking the new skin with utmost care. “I never meant for you to get hurt because of me. All I wanted was to love you.”

He had needed to say this out loud but he had not been prepared for Marco to weakly open his eyes. He froze at seeing the most beautiful amber-golden eyes settle on him and a hoarse voice to answer him. “What’s happened wasn’t your fault, Robert. Erik and I should have been more careful, we should have included you into our love-making. You told us time and again how difficult this would be for you but we didn’t take your words to heart.” His eyes were shimmering with tears. “I’m sorry for making you lose control.”

Robert chuckled weakly, his entire body shaking with the need to climb into the bed, take Marco into his arms and never let go. “Why are you apologizing for this? It is I who failed you.”

“Perhaps we failed each other,” Marco proposed with regret in his voice. “I have to apologize because it is my naivety that buried you underneath the jealousy of your dragon side.”

Robert wanted to argue that Marco couldn’t have known as no human had the capacity to understand a dragon’s complicated feelings. But he was tired of fighting with his treasure.

So instead Robert leaned forward to capture Marco’s lips with his own, his heart soaring with emotions as though it was coming back to life. He couldn’t stifle a disappointed whine when Marco broke away.

“How is Erik doing? I saw you two fighting and he stood no chance against you.” Marco swallowed, the last bit of colour draining from his face. “You didn’t kill him, did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Robert soothed him instantly. “Mats, Nuri and I healed him before we came here.”

Marco heaved a sigh of relief. “That’s good. He’s probably beating himself up over what happened. Someone should go and tell him that I’m fine.”

He tried to sit up but frowned at realizing that Kali was still sitting on top of his chest and had no intention of moving away. Robert felt his heart sinking again at these words and the lump forming in his throat prevented him from answering. His gaze drifted to Nuri who had a similar expression on his face and eventually it was Mats who responded in a slightly awkward tone, “Don’t worry, we will let him know.”

That seemed to satisfy Marco for now and he relaxed back into his pillow, his free hand coming up to pet Kali. Despite her usual disapproval of anyone but Nuri touching her, she let it happen without her protest but she turned her head to look at Robert challengingly.

And Robert didn’t have to be her soulmate to understand her unspoken words.

_It’s time._

Robert tightened his grip around Marco’s hand, waiting until the human turned to him with a frown before he started to speak.

“You are my life, Marco and I love you with all my heart. This will never change, no matter what happens.” When Marco opened his mouth to interrupt him, Robert shook his head vehemently. “No, please don’t interrupt me. If you start arguing with me, I might change my mind and I can’t afford to do that.”

The blond looked wary now but he closed his mouth again and waited for Robert to go on.

“You are my treasure and you always will be, Marco. Our bond will last until either of us dies and this connection will protect you from other supernatural creatures that you might encounter. But what happened last night, made painfully clear to me that our relationship could never work the way we all wanted it to. I love Erik as well and it broke my heart to let him go.” He could see Marco freezing at his words but he stayed quiet like Robert had asked him to. “But I can’t change what I am. The dragon that is lurking deep inside of me doesn’t understand the way that I’m feeling and he never will. Mats rescued me from the edge and weakened the dragon, but he will grow stronger again. And he will want vengeance because this emotion has consumed his entire life. And every day that the three of us spend together could be our last one. One day I will lose control again and the dragon will finish what he started. One day I will be standing in the midst of destruction and fire and your corps will be all that I have left. I’m going to be the death of you two.” He closed his eyes, trying to collect himself and stay strong. “Unless I do the right thing and let you go. So that you and Erik can find happiness together.”

Marco’s eyes widened. “No! You are not going to do that; you are not going to shut us out just because you feel guilty. I won’t let you!”

“I know,” Robert responded with a heavy heart. “You love me, of course you wouldn’t let me leave you.”

“Then why are you telling me this?” Marco replied almost hurt. “And how could Erik ever agree to this? I know that he loves you as much as he loves me.”

“He couldn’t agree because I didn’t ask him.” Robert’s voice was distant as he shoved all his doubts and fears into the deepest part of his heart and focused on the only thing that was important right now. Keeping Marco safe. “Nor am I asking you.”

Marco looked confused at first but then his eyes drifted to the two other men in the room and lastly the cat still sitting on top of him. He withdrew the hand petting Kali as though he had been burnt. “No, you are not going to force me! This is my decision and I don’t want you to leave me!”

Robert’s heart was bleeding openly at Marco’s hurt and his own cruelty but he would not budge. “You argue with me as though I was a human but I am not. I am a Black Dragon of Magic. I am a selfish creature and the only thing that counts for me is that you and Erik will never get hurt again and that you will live a long, happy life.” He reached out to let his fingers stroke tenderly down Marco’s jawbone. “Even if it is one without me.”

“NO!” Marco screamed and he batted Robert’s hand away angrily, ignoring the annoyed hiss his behaviour drew from Kali. “Stop being so fucking noble! You want to be with me, right? So finally be as selfish as you claim to be and take what you want!”

He was trying to sit up again but Robert kept pushing him back onto the mattress. “I know you would hate me for this. But I need you to be safe, I need to know that your smile will keep lighting up the world.” His gaze dropped down to Kali who instantly curled around his wrist, her claws digging into Marco’s skin to stay in place.

Marco continued fighting against Robert hold on him but he was still weak and the dragon had no trouble to hold him down. The blond’s voice was hysterical as he turned to the other men present. “Nuri, Mats, how can you agree to this?”

Nuri’s eyes filled with sympathy. “It’s not fair but Robert is right, this is probably the only way to save your and Erik’s life. I’m sorry.” Then he stepped forward to grip Robert’s free hand while Mats wordlessly covered them with his own again.

Strong magic flooded Robert again and his heart ached painfully as he prepared himself to cut his treasure out of his life forever.

Marco was still screaming at him but the words didn’t matter. Knowing that Nuri’s charm would keep any sound from leaving this room, he allowed himself another moment of weakness and he leaned to kiss Marco again.

It was just a hard pressing of lips against lips as Marco kept fighting and hitting and pushing against Robert, but it was still a kiss.  When Robert pulled back, he was not surprised at the fist hitting his jaw but he didn’t even flinch at the pain.

His last words to Marco were only a soft whisper, meant more to himself than his lover. “ _Onelka ve, sia danthe rasvim.”_

_(Forgive me, my dear treasure.)_

And then he finally concentrated on drawing magic from Nuri and Mats, forcing himself to mainly focus on the power he received from the witch as he spoke the same words that he had used to turn Erik away from him.

_“Dout jilinth di sia vis gemuth geou qe woari.”_

_(Your memory of my true nature will be lost.)_

“Robert, please don’t do this, I’m begging you!” Marco pleaded urgently but Robert could barely understand him over the crackling of magic in the air.

_“Wux geou thric drongilt jinthil ve shar wer wharac shio munthreki ocuir.”_

_(You will no longer remember me but the lie all humans see.)_

Marco’s protest broke off as white light began to engulf his body. Robert tensed as he felt Nuri becoming weaker, the stream of powerful magic becoming thinner and thinner.

“ _Loerchik vur ezoukeic geou xkhat dout boja, svabol bekilip tepohaic zulf, geouxkhat wer edar ihk vi z’ar tobor.”_

_(Pain and wounds will become your past, what destruction has left will become the earth for a new life.)_

Slowly Marco sank back into the cushions, his eyes still wide open as he fought against the enchantment and he managed to say, “Please… I love you.”

The next words died on Robert’s tongue and his vision blurred. He could swear that there was a teardrop at the corner of his eyes, waiting to fall.

_“Nomag wer tiichir di dout darastrix qe mrith wux halkvri wer kear wux loreat.”_

_(May the blessing of your dragon be with you until the day you die.)_

And Marco’s eyes closed as he lost the battle against the powerful spell, his body relaxing into the arms of sleep. When he would eventually wake again, he would not remember Robert as anything but his teammate.

Robert pulled his hand away and he hurried out of the room, unable to stand another minute next to his treasure who had no memory of being his or even loving him. He just about managed to get to the adjoin bathroom before he was dry-heaving, his knuckles that were tightly gripping the edge of the sink, turning white.

He was grateful that Nuri and Mats were not trying to check up on him, both of them probably sensing that Robert needed to finally let himself be weak for a moment. Robert’s eyes were red and watering but he had the suspicion that it was not only his human body’s natural reaction to his failed attempt at emptying his always empty stomach but he was actually crying.

A dragon shouldn’t be able to cry but then again, a dragon also shouldn’t be able to fall in love with more than one person.

A small shadow appeared beside his feet and he found Kali looking up at him. It was the first time that Robert could see concern for anyone but her soulmate in her green eyes.

“Meow?”

Robert gave her a shaky nod. Yes, he was ready to go on. He splashed some cold water into his face and forced himself to take long, even breaths. Kali was circling his legs and rubbing herself against him in a comforting manner and Robert for once welcomed the unexpected touch.

He had already made so many sacrifices, in a way he had lost the two people that he loved the most and it still wasn’t enough. Nuri had also been hurt because of him, just in a less physical way. The backlash of their severed bond had impacted his magic and it would take a long time until he was going to be back at full power.

His life might not in as much danger as was the case with Erik and Marco, but he would still be suffering. And now that there was no bond tying him to the dragon, he had no protection from his wrath. White witches and dragons were at the polar opposite spectrums of magic, they were not compatible. And without the rider bond, Robert could also hurt Nuri one day.

Keeping that thought in mind Robert exited the bathroom and walked back towards the bed. Marco was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his forehead smoothed out and his breathing going even. Mats was sitting beside him and watching him absentmindedly, only looking up when he heard the dragon approaching. Nuri had been standing in the middle of the room, torn between Marco and Robert. He looked worried and it was not hard to guess that he was probably sensing through his bond with Kali that something was up.

“Robert, are you alright? I mean, I know you’re probably devastated but I have never seen Kali so restless before…”

Robert shared a quick look with Mats before he responded. “Don’t worry about me. It’s hard but I will learn how to cope with this.”

He forced himself to smile and squeeze Nuri’s shoulder in comfort while they stood side by side, looking down at the sleeping figure on the bed. Nuri seemed to still be oblivious to the reason why Robert was not moving away from him and he just stayed there with his arm around Robert’s waist, deep in thought. Kali moved towards him, quickly climbing up her way to Nuri’s shoulder but her eyes were fixed on Robert. She was waiting for his signal.

The dragon let his gaze drift towards Mats who was slowly standing up and approaching them. Contrary to Nuri and Robert he was still buzzing with the magic coursing through him and now that the former two were so drained and exhausted after the spells they had performed together, this contrast was even more palpable.

Nuri frowned when he noticed this as well as the closed off expression when Mats approached him. “You took much more energy from me than Mats. Why?”

“Because my work is not done yet,” Robert responded quietly. “There is still one more person that I hurt deeply, one more person who needs the protection of ignorance.”

Before Nuri could catch on, Robert pulled him close and began to chant the spell.

_“Dout jilinth di sia vis gemuth geou qe woari._

_(Your memory of my true nature will be lost.)_

“No, you can’t take this away from me!” Nuri argued and he tried to fight, his remaining magic flaring out in anger. But it bounced off the dragon and his prey without any effects and Nuri turned to look at his familiar that was jumping down to Robert’s arm and wrapping her tail around it while she was clutching Nuri’s shirt with her claws. “Kali, stop! Why are you siding with him?”

Whatever she was responding through their link, it only caused Nuri to trash harder. But Robert did not loosen his grip even though he felt exhaustion threatening to pull him down under. He was endlessly glad when Mats finally joined in, the human’s hand wrapping around Robert’s as he embraced the dragon from behind.  The sight of the three men entangled with each other like this must look intimate as well as disconcerting with Nuri fighting tooth and nail to break free.

For the first time today Robert allowed himself to get lost in the vortex of magic coming from his prey and with renewed strength, he went on.

_“Wux geou thric drongilt jinthil ve shar wer wharac shio munthreki ocuir.”_

_(You will no longer remember me but the lie all humans see.)_

The fight began to drain from Nuri’s body, his voice breaking in desperation. “Mats, please help me. I don’t want to forget, I can’t forget.”

_“Loerchik vur ezoukeic geou xkhat dout boja, svabol bekilip tepohaic zulf, geouxkhat wer edar ihk vi z’ar tobor.”_

_(Pain and wounds will become your past, what destruction has left will become the earth for a new life.)_

Nuri’s was encased in bright white light that seemed to burn Robert everywhere they were touching. “Please! This secret and these memories were not meant to be shared only between the two of you, I deserve to be a part of this.”

Mats stiffened behind Robert and for a brief moment he fought against the magic coursing between them, but the moment was gone quickly. “I know. But I agree with Robert, your safety is more important here.”

He nodded at Robert, opening the link between them once again and enabling the dragon to finish the spell.

_“Nomag wer tiichir di dout darastrix qe mrith wux halkvri wer kear wux loreat.”_

_(May the blessing of your dragon be with you until the day you die.)_

And Nuri’s eyes fell shut as he slumped forward. Robert managed to catch him in his arms, but he was so weak now that he almost tumbled to the ground as well. He could feel Mats letting go of him and reaching down to lift Nuri up and carry him towards the only empty bed in the room.

Robert dragged himself over to Marco’s bed and sat down at the edge of it, feeling like he had aged a thousand years. His hand was shaking when he raised it to touch his treasure’s warm arm again, needing the touch to ground him. Then he looked over at Nuri and the deep sense of loss returned full-force. He watched silently as Mats tended to him, getting a blanket from the doctors and putting it over Nuri.

Robert was surprised that the spell keeping the doctors from asking questions or checking up on their patient were still working, but then again Nuri was only sleeping. Of course that wouldn’t affect the power of his spell.

Kali jumped up onto his lap and pushed her head against his hand. It was clearly a sign of gratitude but to his astonishment she still reached out for him telepathically. _Thank you for saving my other half. I know how much this has cost you and I will not forget it. Should you ever need my help, just ask._

“Thank you,” Robert whispered to her and he closed his eyes, intending to focus again.

Robert must have zoned out for a moment because he flinched in surprise when there was a hand at his shoulder and suddenly Mats was sitting next to him. “It’s over now, Master.”

And Robert gave in and he allowed himself to lean on the man beside him for a while, coming to terms with what he had done.

 

***

 

_Epilogue_

Several months had passed since Erik, Marco and Nuri had lost their memories. In the first few weeks Robert had been watching them closely, looking for any signs that the spells hadn’t worked like he had wanted them to. But to his relief – or his dismay depending on the perspective – the three men were behaving exactly like Robert they were supposed to after the spell.

They didn’t seem to have apparent memory gaps or show any other unusual behavior. Robert had been feeding on Mats’ soul energy regularly to keep up appearances and be strong enough to cast an illusion spell that was hiding his true nature from even Erik’s supernatural senses. It was working but it was only a temporary solution.

Slowly Robert turned around in the unfamiliar bed he was lying in, turning to face the man beside him. He had only come over to feed on Mats once again but his bonded prey had been too exhausted and collapsed in his arms. Robert had carried him to the bed and lain down beside him to wait until he would wake again.

It was early noon by now and the past few hours had given Robert a lot of time to think things over. Cutting Marco, Erik and Nuri out of his life had left deep scars on him and affected him severely. His dragon side had not forced itself back to the surface since the accident at Marco’s house, quite the contrary. Sometimes Robert felt all alone in his head – lonely even. The dragon and Robert had had their fair share of differences but they had been able to peacefully live side by side for so many years. Robert was much younger than Narhethi; he had been born as part of the dragon once he had come to care about humans. Never in his life had Robert been all alone and it made him sad to go into himself and find no one answering his thoughts.

Narhethi was still somewhere deep inside of Robert, probably aware of everything that was happening, but he was too scared and sad and confused to come out of his shell.

Robert was alone. But then again, wasn’t this the way it was supposed to be? Dragons were solitary beings, they shouldn’t have friends or even another voice inside of themselves that they could talk to. Only that Narhethi was the dragon, not Robert.

_Please!_ Robert begged. _Just talk to me, let me know that you are okay._

But as always there was no response. Robert let out a deep sigh and looked over at the watch, realizing it was time for him to leave. After all he wanted to leave Dortmund for good before his teammates could come over to say goodbye.

Before Robert would have to say goodbye to his lovers again.

Gently Robert reached out for Mats’ shoulder. “It is early morning, Mats, please wake up.”

The human’s eyes snapped open instantly. “Already? But we just…”

He broke off when he realized that they were lying in his bed. “I slept through? Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You needed the sleep to get your strength back,” was Robert’s simple response.

With a yawn Mats stretched his limbs. “So, what is the plan? Will we drive to your new house in Munich straight away?”

Robert nodded, forcing himself to smile. “That’s why we should hurry before there is too much traffic on the highway.”

“You know I will leave for my holidays next week,” Mats told him thoughtfully. “So you will have to save your energy for the next two weeks.”

They were getting to the point that Robert had dreaded all along. “That won’t be an issue. There is no need for me to uphold my illusion spell in Munich and I have previously gone much longer without soul energy.”

Mats accepted that but he still looked concerned. “Okay, but how are you going to deal with this later? Obviously I can’t ask Nuri to teleport me to you or bring you here every few weeks, so how do you intend to feed on me regularly?”

Robert took his time with the answer, desperately searching for a way to put off his impending action for a bit longer. Sat up on the bed and carefully took Mats’ face into his hands, not giving him the chance to voice protest as he brought their mouths together. He savoured the feel of the human’ lips against his own, branding it into his memory and locking the door behind it firmly, choosing to turn his back to this part of his past.

Then he finally dropped one hand to the back of his prey’s neck to hold him in place, the other one further down towards his sternum to steady him as he started to pull. He could feel Mats’ surprise that Robert was feeding from him only hours after the last time but the former didn’t seem to mind. He surrendered willingly, his own hands fisting in Robert’s hair to keep him from pulling away while Robert was draining him. But the human-like dragon had no intention of letting go, instead he began to push against the stream of energy, slowly turning it around.

A muffled groan came from Mats and he arched his back eagerly, his half-hard cock pressing against Robert’s thigh while for the first time since their bonding, Robert was feeding him his magic instead of only taking.

With both of them being safely bonded and the dragon part of Robert staying quiet in his head it was much easier to stay in control this time and he was very aware of the way Mats began to tense after a while.

Still he didn’t break away, knowing that Mats needed to be filled to the brink with his magic for what Robert had planned. After a few more seconds the human began to trash underneath him, his sounds of protest swallowed by the predator’s mouth. Only when Mats’ body began to glow in an otherworldly light did Robert finally pull off, seeing his own face staring back to him from his prey’s wide, glowing blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, my soulmate,” Robert whispered with regret in his voice. “But the road ahead is meant for me alone to walk upon. My magic inside of you will help keeping our bond hidden even from your own searching eyes.”

Mats’ froze as he began to understand and Robert drew from their shared magic to cast the much too familiar spell. 

_“Dout jilinth di sia vis gemuth geou qe woari.”_

_(Your memory of my true nature will be lost.)_

Mats tried to lash out but Robert was too fast, pinning his wrist down on the mattress. “Master, please don’t! Let me stay by your side, I’m begging you!”

Robert softened his grip, his voice becoming gentler but he did not stop.

_“Wux geou thric drongilt jinthil ve shar wer wharac shio munthreki ocuir.”_

_(You will no longer remember me but the lie all humans see.)_

The tension left Mats’ body and bright white light began to whirl around him like an angry storm, his body going limp beneath the dragon’s. Closing his eyes Robert leaned down to place a kiss to the human’s forehead before he finished speaking.

_“Nomag wer tiichir di dout darastrix qe mrith wux halkvri wer kear wux loreat.”_

_(May the blessing of your dragon be with you until the day you die.)_

And as the light began to fade, deep numbness spread through Robert’s heart. His prey bond with Mats was as intact as his treasure bond with Marco. But both bonds were now cold and unresponding because Robert’s mates had forgotten about him and how to use their bonds. They were no longer aware of their importance to their dragon.

Deep remorse filled Robert even though he knew that it had been the right thing to do. Mats deserved to be free of him as much as his other bondmates were. And by now Robert should be used to cleaning up his mess on his own.

Carefully he climbed off Mats and reached out to pull the blanket over the human’s body, his fingertips gracing over the soft skin of Mats shoulders for one last time.

Then he exited the room, an ice-cold claw wrapping around his heart as he came to terms with what he had done. He had driven his last friend away from him, he cut himself off as though the past few months hadn’t happened at all and understandably his dragon side was angry and mourning their loss.

Narhethi wouldn’t forgive Robert for hurting them both. Robert wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it - we have reached the end of this wonderful story.  
> I hope everyone who has been reading this story, did 'enjoy' it - I certainly had a great time writing it.
> 
> My dear mariothellama,  
> I hope you are not too angry with me for writing this ending, but it was very clear to me early on that a sweet, happy ending would have felt too sappy after all the hints and glimpses that we got of Dragon Robert. The decision was to either let Erik end up alone while Robert and Marco get their happily after or for Robert to end up all alone. For me, it was definitely the latter because it gives us the opportunity to follow him on his road further and maybe one day he will find happiness.  
> With how little time I have for writing right now, I can't promise that I will get to write this sequel anytime soon, but it is very much on my mind. After all I'm aware of how unsatisfying this ending here is. :-*


End file.
